Crônicas Aragornianas
by Nimrodel Lorellin
Summary: Durante uma jornada para Valle, Aragorn, Elladan e Elrohir salvam a vida de uma jovem humana. Que conseqüências este encontro trará para o futuro de cada um deles?
1. Rivendell

**Título****:** Rivendell - ano 2941  
**Personagens****:** Bilbo, Estel, Elrond, Elladan Elrohir, Gilraen.  
**Retratações****: **Os personagens não são meus, nenhum lucro é pretendido, só existe o desejo de contar uma história e demonstrar meu amor aos personagens do Professor Tolkien.  
**Sumário**: Toda jornada possui um início e Bilbo tem um papel importante nos sonhos de um pequeno menino.

**Créditos:** Agradecimentos eternos ao meu Tolkien Group.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Rivendell - ano 2941**

Bilbo Bolseiro acomodou-se no banco de madeira e suspirou longamente. Fazia uma maravilhosa tarde de sol, embora nas duas últimas semanas houvesse descoberto que dias agradáveis eram regra na casa amiga de mestre Elrond.

Desde sua chegada com Gandalf e os anões àquele vale admirável, cheio de alegria e descanso, quase conseguira se esquecer por completo de sua louca aventura e se alguém lhe dissesse que deveria morar ali para sempre não teria se incomodado.

Estava quase adormecido, depois de uma refeição bastante satisfatória, quando o farfalhar das folhagens próximas o assustou. Observou ao redor apreensivo, até que seus olhos se deparam com uma criança élfica. Ela estava meio escondida pelas samambaias, mas olhava para Bilbo com bastante curiosidade. O hobbit sorriu.

"Oi amiguinho. Você está sozinho?"

O pequeno ainda o olhava com desconfiança e espanto, como se não compreendesse que tipo de criatura pudesse ser Bilbo, no entanto saiu do meio das folhagens, permitindo que o hobbit pudesse lhe examinar melhor.

Ele aparentava ter não mais que dez anos, com cabelos castanhos abundantes caindo por sobre os olhos inteligentes e brilhantes.

"Você é uma criança?" Perguntou numa vozinha límpida, se elevando acima do hobbit.

Bilbo riu bem-humorado, convidando a criança para que se sentasse ao seu lado. Era a primeira vez que via uma desde que chegara ao vale.

"Não sou uma criança. Sou um hobbit e me chamo Bilbo Bolseiro."

"O que é um hobbit? Nunca vi um por aqui! Por que é menor do que eu? De onde você vem?" E sem parar para tomar fôlego concluiu espantado. "Você tem pelos nos pés!"

Bilbo ficou um pouco atrapalhado com tantas perguntas, por isso resolveu começar logo a responder, mas não sem antes retirar dos bolsos duas suculentas maças que trouxera consigo para o caso de sentir fome. Ofereceu uma ao elfinho, ficando satisfeito quando ele a aceitou e começaram a comer juntos.

"Hobbits é como chamamos a nós mesmos..." Começou. "Somos pacíficos, respeitáveis e nada dados a aventuras. Somos menores que os anões. O mais alto de nós nunca ultrapassando a metade da altura de uma pessoa grande, que é como nos referimos aos homens."

O elfinho ouvia tudo com grande atenção, entre uma mordida e outra.

"A maioria de nós mora em um lugar muito longe, chamado o Condado, na Vila dos Hobbits. Minha casa é uma aconchegante toca chamada Bolsão e fica localizada na Colina. Todos nós, hobbits adultos temos pelos nos pés, de solados grossos e não necessitamos usar sapatos de qualquer espécie."

Terminou esperando que tivesse satisfeito a curiosidade da criança.

"Nunca imaginei que houvesse criaturas como hobbits! Os escritos de meu pai não mencionam vocês..." O elfinho disse, com o cenho franzido, obviamente achando que aquilo era uma grande falha. Por fim sorriu. "Mas fico feliz que tenha vindo até aqui, mestre hobbit, porque gostei de conhecer você."

"Também muito apreciei conhecê-lo, entretanto eu me apresentei e você ainda não me disse o seu nome." Bilbo também sorriu.

"Eu me chamo Estel e sou filho de mestre Elrond." O elfinho respondeu orgulhosamente, fazendo crescer o sorriso de Bilbo.

"E mestre Elrond deve se orgulhar de possuir um filho tão cortês e educado como você."

"Meu pai é um grande Senhor." Ele informou. "E me conta muitas histórias de guerreiros e heróis de antigamente, ele mesmo tendo sido um grande guerreiro!"

"Não duvido. E além de tudo ele é mesmo muito gentil, tanto que acolheu a mim e meus amigos para que nos refizéssemos do cansaço de nossa viagem e também estamos buscando seus sábios conselhos para que possamos prosseguir."

"Você me disse que não são dados a aventuras e, no entanto está fazendo uma viagem longa..." A curiosidade estava de volta.

"Tem razão..." Bilbo sorriu à perspicácia da criança. "Mas meus companheiros não são hobbits e sim uma companhia de anões e um mago."

"Anões? Então está com eles? Eu não o tinha visto..." Examinou Bilbo com interesse renovado. "Anões raramente aparecem por aqui. A raça deles e dos elfos não são muito amigas. Anões são muito gananciosos."

"Eu soube, mas meus amigos são anões bastante decentes e, além disso, estamos atrás de um tesouro de família, que foi saqueado do povo de Thorin, um anão muito importante."

Bilbo se viu na necessidade de defender Thorin e Cia., afinal eram companheiros, contudo estava desprevenido pela admiração instantânea no rosto do elfinho.

"Deve ser muito emocionante sair por aí procurando tesouros escondidos em lugares distantes."

"Emocionante, mas muito desconfortável. E admito que prefiro continuar neste lugar tão agradável a ter que enfrentar os perigos que nos aguardam além das montanhas."

Apesar de ser absolutamente verdadeiro, sentiu-se envergonhado quando a admiração no rosto de Estel transformou-se em desapontamento, e sem conter-se tentou consertar o estrago.

"Mas os anões necessitam de minhas habilidades para quando encontrarmos o dragão..."

Achou melhor não mencionar que estas habilidades consistiam em ladroagem, já que isto não era lá muito educativo. Entretanto, se não queria se sentir envergonhado conseguiu, pois o elfinho ofegou diante da menção do dragão e novamente olhou para o pequeno hobbit com o mesmo respeito que demonstraria perante um guerreiro de armadura. O que por sinal lhe deixou um tanto encabulado, já que estava longe de ser audacioso como pareceu. Muito pelo contrário, aliás.

"Vocês são as pessoas mais corajosas que já conheci. Um dragão de verdade! Eu mesmo gostaria de participar de uma aventura como essa, mas nunca me deixam sair daqui..."

"Você é apenas uma criança e há perigos enormes por estas terras." Bilbo explicou seriamente.

"Não sou mais uma criança." Ergueu o queixo bem alto, esperando parecer adulto, mas só conseguiu fazer Bilbo se divertir. "E estou aprendendo a manejar a espada e o arco e fecha."

Em seguida readquiriu o ar de curiosidade infantil, no rostinho bonito.

"De que perigos você fala? Além do dragão é claro."

"Bom..." Não queria assustá-lo, mas decidiu ser sincero. "Existem os terríveis trolls das montanhas, animais selvagens e além deles, segundo eu soube, uma quantidade enorme de orcs cruéis vagando pelos ermos."

"Orcs!" O elfinho fez uma careta de repugnância. "Eu não os temo, e logo serei um guerreiro tão destemido quanto Elladan e Elrohir e vou expulsar todas estas criaturas más destas terras. Vou usar uma grande espada como meus irmãos e as pessoas farão canções sobre minhas aventuras."

"Não duvido." Divertiu-se Bilbo, para então tentar parecer sério e pesaroso. "Mas não acho que Gandalf aceitaria um membro a mais em nossa companhia..."

"Gandalf? O velho de vestes cinzentas?"

"Ele mesmo. Mas não é apenas um velho, e sim um grande mago. Seus fogos de artifício são magníficos!"

"Eu o vi conversando com meu pai e ele me pareceu muito respeitável." Hesitou um pouco. "E pareceu um pouco assustador também."

Bilbo riu.

"Temo que ele possa parecer assim às vezes. Mas possui um grande coração e tenho certeza que gostaria muito de conhecer um elfinho inteligente como você."

Estel riu subitamente e olhou para Bilbo com um arzinho maroto.

"Eu ficarei honrado em conhecê-lo e agradeço o elogio, mas não posso aceitá-lo já que não é verdade."

Bilbo espantou-se.

"Você não se acha um elfinho inteligente?"

"Posso ser inteligente, mas não sou um elfo."

O hobbit perdeu a compostura de vez, pois Estel ainda se parecia um elfo em sua opinião.

"Mas você mora aqui com os elfos e se parece com eles!"

"Sou o filho adotado de mestre Elrond. E vivo aqui com minha mãe." Ele contou prontamente. "Após a morte de meu pai, que era um grande guerreiro da raça dos homens, viemos morar aqui, para nos proteger dos orcs que o mataram..."

Bilbo achou que aquilo era uma história bem triste, mas procurou sorrir ao menino.

"Oh, mas você me enganou direitinho!" Os dois riram da confusão do hobbit, que ainda achava que o menino possuía o grande talento de se parecer um elfo. E ainda estavam comerciando histórias quando foram interrompidos.

"Estel... Estel..." Aguardando no fim da clareira, uma jovem elfa chamava o menino.

"E Laurë. Deve ter vindo me buscar para minhas lições." Não pareceu muito disposto, mas ergueu-se assim mesmo, seguido por Bilbo.

"Então deve se apressar, pois não devemos negligenciar nossas obrigações..."

O menino fez uma grande reverência para Bilbo.

"Foi uma tarde muito agradável mestre hobbit e lhe agradeço pela companhia."

Bilbo devolveu a reverencia e contou ao menininho que estariam de partida na manhã seguinte, bem cedo.

"Acredito que todos nós desejaríamos continuar aqui, mas temos que terminar nossos negócios." Não pôde impedir o arrepio que o mero pensamento causava.

"Quanto a mim, vou pedir que minha mãe ajude-me a compor uma canção sobre sua aventura e vou cantá-la para você quando retornar." Com essa promessa ao novo amigo, se foi, correndo ligeiro pela clareira e assim que chegou próximo da elfa, se voltou e acenou numa última despedida, antes de os dois seguirem de mãos dados pelo caminho ensolarado à frente.

Bilbo tomou a direção de onde se encontravam os companheiros, achando que se continuasse a conhecer pessoas admiráveis como seu jovem amiguinho, esta poderia ser uma aventura bastante suportável afinal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Após a partida da companhia de Thorin no dia seguinte, no início do solstício de verão, Elrond chamou Estel a sua presença.

Após ouvir impaciente todas as recomendações que sua mãe lhe fez, e que invariavelmente fazia sobre como se comportar perante o senhor da casa, correu até o salão onde ele se encontrava.

Elrond estava de pé, diante de uma grande janela que se abria para o vale esmeralda de sua casa. Os raios do sol coloriam o salão através dos vitrais das janelas, dando ao senhor élfico um aspecto majestoso, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse fundir-se às cores e voltar para dentro da lenda.

Estel olhou para o pai adotivo com grave reverência.

"_Adar_. Eu recebi seu recado..."

Um sorriso adornou o rosto de Elrond, enquanto ele estendia as mãos.

"Estel, aproxime-se meu filho."

Foi o que bastou para que o menino se esquecesse de todas as palavras sobre bons modos e corresse pelo salão, jogando-se nos braços do pai.

Elrond o apertou num abraço carinhoso e depois o afastou para que pudesse examiná-lo. Já havia alguns dias que não o via, desde a chegada de suas visitas.

"Pelo visto você continua crescendo rumo à lua." Brincou ele. "Por onde tem andado que não tem vindo me ver?"

O menino fez um grande ar de abatimento.

"Eu tenho tantos estudos que passo todo o tempo nos aposentos de minha mãe, entre livros e escritos."

Elrond riu do exagero de suas queixas e sentou-se numa cadeira para que pudesse ficar da altura dele.

"Sua mãe é uma mulher sábia e o conhecimento é tão importante quanto à habilidade com armas."

"Mas quase não me sobra tempo para aprender a manejar a espada." Teimou ele, com um muxoxo infeliz.

"Eu tenho certeza que aprenderá tudo no tempo devido meu filho, inclusive a dominar a impaciência." Elrond ralhou suavemente.

Estel concordou a contragosto e sentou-se aos pés do pai, que sorriu indulgente para a criança que amava como se fosse uma das suas.

"Soube que travou conhecimento com um de meus hospedes."

O rostinho iluminou-se ao lembrar o novo amigo, tornando-se um tanto élfico como teria dito Bilbo.

"Um hobbit! Uma criatura das mais interessantes e corajosas. E ele vai enfrentar o dragão para recuperar o tesouro dos anões! Por que nunca se houve falar deles?"

"Hobbits são criaturas pacatas criança, e os pacíficos raramente ganham lendas. Eles preferem viver tranqüilos em sua terra natal, pouco se aventurando fora dela para que se tornem renomados."

"Ele me disse isso, e mesmo assim saiu em sua própria aventura!" Estel insistiu entusiasmado. "E vão para percorrer um longo caminho até lá!"

"E isso lhe causa tamanha admiração? Gostaria de viver aventuras como a dele?"

"Sim e ser renomado e saudado em muitas canções." O menino respondeu prontamente.

"Isto está certo para uma criança com a cabeça povoada por sonhos e cheia de energia, mas quando for mais velho aprenderá a apreciar o sabor da paz e a quietude de uma tarde de sol."

"Mas o senhor também viveu aventuras e elas são cantadas por todos no Salão do Fogo!" Não conseguia compreender como ficar sentado ao sol, inerte, pudesse ser tão prazeroso.

Elrond suspirou, mal notando a leve petulância na voz do menino. Havia coisas que só o tempo podia ensinar.

"De qualquer maneira eu tenho boas novas para você." Isso conseguiu a atenção do menino, que olhou expectante para o pai. "Recebemos da patrulha das bordas a notícia de que seus irmãos regressaram."

"Regressaram?" Estel gritou entusiasmado. "E quando eles chegam aqui, _adar_?"

Elrond riu, acariciando os cabelos macios do menino.

"Estão a cavalo, então você não terá que esperar demais..."

Como se em obediência às palavras de Elrond, logo soou uma batida na porta ornamentada, que se abriu para a entrada de seus filhos gêmeos.

"Bem vindos meus filhos, alegra-me ver que retornam bem de sua jornada." O lorde elfo saudou. Havia evidente satisfação em sua voz, visto que os filhos estavam ausentes já há algum tempo.

Cada um abraçou o pai, antes de se voltarem para o menino ao seu lado.

"Olá irmãozinho." Disse Elrohir sorrindo, quando a criança o abraçou com entusiasmo.

"Elrohir! Que bom que está de volta." Disse ele, com a voz abafada pela túnica do irmão. " E muito enfadonho por aqui, sem vocês!"

Rindo, Elladan pousou as mãos em seus ombros e também puxou o menino para si, num abraço caloroso.

"Bom saber que tem a mim e Elrohir em tão alta conta e se continuar a crescer assim, irmãozinho, em breve estará nos acompanhando por toda Terra-Média..."

Estel suspirou deliciado às palavras do gêmeo mais velho e estaria pronto para acompanhá-los naquele instante se assim o houvessem dito. Mas eles desviaram a atenção novamente ao pai, a quem queriam reportar sobre sua recente viagem e esqueceram-no, que ficou escutando com assombro a narrativa dos dois.

Após ouvir os filhos, Elrond contou da visita de Gandalf e suas dúvidas sobre o necromante.

"O Ermo tem-se enchido de criaturas cruéis." Elladan informou. "Que sem dúvida se multiplicaram desde que o necromante surgiu..."

"Alguma coisa tem que ser feita quanto à presença dele, _adar_." Elrohir urgiu. "E deve ser rápido, antes que se torne poderoso demais!"

"Gandalf e eu decidimos reunir o conselho. Estamos decididos a atacar sua fortaleza." Neste momento Elrond se lembrou da presença do menino, que ouvia tudo com grande atenção. E decidiu que era um assunto sério demais, para tais pequenos ouvidos.

"Estel, é tempo de voltar para seus estudos. Não deve deixar seu tutor esperando."

Ainda tentou protestar, mas ante a seriedade do semblante do pai, soube que não haveria como convencê-lo. Infeliz, dirigiu-se resignado para a porta.

"Estel espere!" Elrohir o chamou de volta. "Estava me esquecendo. Trouxe algo para você... Achei que iria gostar." O elfo jovem sorria, lhe estendendo um embrulho de tecido marrom.

O menino desfez rapidamente o pacote e descobriu um pequeno e afiado punhal, com o cabo ricamente trabalhado em pedras preciosas, com suas gemas verdes refletindo loucamente a luz do sol. Era tão esplêndido que Estel achou que deveria ter pertencido a um rei.

"Oh, Elrohir é magnífico. Como pôde ter se lembrado de mim? Você o retirou de algum tesouro perdido?"

"A cabeça dele está povoada por tesouros e feitos heróicos." Disse Elrond examinando o punhal. "Mas é realmente uma bela peça."

"Elrohir não precisou saquear nenhum tesouro alheio para consegui-lo irmãozinho, embora tenha custado algum esforço." Disse Elladan rindo. "Ele pertenceu mesmo a um grande rei de outrora, mas agora é seu."

"E você vai me contar como o conseguiu Elrohir?" O menino perguntou excitado.

"Claro que vou irmãozinho." Prometeu o gêmeo caçula, passando o braço pelos ombros do menino e o conduzindo em direção à porta. "Vou lhe contar essa e muitas outras histórias e você vai me mostrar como estão suas habilidades com a espada." Abriu a porta. "Agora deve mostrar o presente à sua _naneth_."

"Eu irei imediatamente." Disse o menino, virando-se e correndo tão depressa que num instante havia sumido por entre as colunas do salão, provocando uma risada divertida em Elrohir, antes que voltasse para dentro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estel correu como uma flecha pelos caminhos e passagens que conduziam aos aposentos da mãe, causando certa confusão, esbarrando e derrubando coisas. Mas apesar disso, sua passagem tumultuosa causava mais risos que reprimendas.

Só parou para tomar fôlego enquanto abria a porta e chamava por ela, que estava sentada próxima ao fogo da lareira, segurando um bordado que deixou de lado após a entrada intempestiva do filho.

Era tão bela quanto uma elfa e muito jovem também. Estava com os longos cabelos castanhos, parecidos com os do filho, presos numa trança que lhe descia pelas costas, enroscando-se nas dobras da túnica.

"Nana... Nana... Você não sabe o que aconteceu!" Disse ele, arfando um pouco.

"E não saberei se não respirar fundo e começar a me dizer." Olhou ao filho amorosamente, sentindo uma pontada de nostalgia ao perceber como ele lhe lembrava de Arathorn, sempre tão impetuoso. Estendeu as mãos para ele, para que se sentasse ao seu lado e retirou o cabelo que lhe caia nos olhos, devido à agitação da corrida.

"Estou vendo que a visita a lorde Elrond foi muito agradável..."

"Naneth, eles voltaram! Elladan e Elrohir quero dizer!"

"Oh, eis o motivo de tanta excitação." Ficou feliz, pois também gostava dos gêmeos, que nunca conseguia distinguir um do outro, embora Estel pudesse fazê-lo sem qualquer dificuldade. "Provavelmente todos devem estar muito contentes com a chegada deles. E imagino que isto será motivo para mais festejos, embora nem sempre motivos sejam necessários."

"Todos vão querer estar perto deles." O filho afirmou solene. "Eles sempre tem muitas aventuras para contar..."

"E veio me pedir para ser liberado dos estudos para que possa ficar na companhia deles." Ela adivinhou.

O menino corou ao ver que a mãe se adiantara as suas intenções.

"Eu posso?"

"Meu filho, certamente os dois tem afazeres mais importantes..."

"Mas eles vão contar-me suas aventuras e me ensinar a treinar minhas habilidades com a espada. E veja, Elrohir me trouxe um presente."

Mostrou o precioso punhal entalhado, que ela examinou admirada.

"Se eles não se importam, não vejo como recusar." Concordou por fim. "Entretanto não deve ficar perseguindo os dois por todo lado." Mesmo enquanto falava sabia serem inúteis suas recomendações. O filho adorava os gêmeos, a quem considerava irmãos, e há muito se resignara ao fato de que logo estaria saindo em companhia deles pela Terra-Média. E como poderia ela, lutar contra o chamado do destino dele?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continua...

**Notas:**

**Rivendell:** Um dos últimos redutos élficos na Terra Média, localizado em um vale, por onde corre o rio Bruinen, é um local de paz e beleza, onde muitos conhecimentos e histórias dos elfos e dos homens foram preservados. Situa-se a norte da Terra Média, próximo ao norte das Montanhas Nebulosas.

**Necromante:** Uma das formas assumidas em segredo por Sauron, enquanto mantinha sua procura pelo anel governante.

**Arathorn: **Foi um dos líderes dos Dúnedain, os guardiões do norte, suscedendo seu pai Arador. Casou-se com Gilraen, a bela. Teve um único filho, Aragorn. Morreu em 2933 da Terceira Era, aos sessenta anos, pouco depois de ter levado uma flechada no olho em uma batalha contra os orcs.

**Thorin: **Thorin é um anão, filho de Thráin II e neto do grande Rei Thrór. Na batalha de Azanulbizar, o escudo de Thorin estava quebrado, então usou galhos de árvore para defender-se, assim ganhando o apelido ou sobrenome "Oakenshield" que significa Escudo-de-Carvalho.


	2. O Ermo

**Título:** O Ermo - ano 2948  
**Personagens:** Estel, Elladan Elrohir, OCS originais.  
**Retratações: **Os personagens não são meus, nenhum lucro é pretendido, só existe o desejo de contar uma história e demonstrar meu amor aos personagens do Professor Tolkien.  
**Sumário**: Estel está prestes a iniciar sua primeira grande aventura e determinar com isso, o rumo de várias vidas.

**Créditos: Agradecimentos eternos ao meu Tolkien Group. **

Meus agradecimentos às talentosas Jennifer Lyon e Suzanne Bickerstaffe por haverem criado **THE MAGICIAN**, minha grande fonte de inspiração e a primeira fic que li, que não era Senhor dos Anéis, mas do adorado Arquivo X.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**O Ermo - ano 2948**

Quando as sombras da noite se alongaram pelo caminho e antes que a lua e as estrelas surgissem para iluminar as trevas, os cavaleiros decidiram acampar, em parte devido ao risco oferecido pela escuridão, em parte pelo cansaço de um dia de cavalgada incessante.

Não que Elladan, Elrohir e os outros elfos de sua companhia estivessem cansados. Na realidade poderiam continuar ainda por um bom tempo, mas ambos desconfiavam que o ritmo imposto por eles tivesse sido extenuante para seu jovem irmão. Ele não havia reclamado, mas já há algum tempo sua tagarelice costumeira havia silenciado e ficara completamente calado.

Elladan sorriu ao pensar que ele provavelmente teria desmaiado de exaustão a ter admitido que estivesse cansado. Estavam cavalgando desde antes do amanhecer e este ritmo podia ser muito duro para alguém pouco acostumado a cavalgar por regiões inóspitas.

Assim que encontraram uma clareira de faias para abrigá-los do vento frio que soprava no Ermo e onde poderiam acender uma fogueira, desmontaram para que os cavalos fossem tratados e alimentados.

Estel sentiu um alívio desconcertante ao desmontar. Sentia-se miserável não só pelo cansaço terrível, mas por imaginar que tipo de cavaleiro seria ele, se não pudesse cavalgar por algumas horas sem parecer que ia morrer de exaustão.

Haviam saído de Rivendell a cerca de uma semana, seguindo em direção à cidade de Valle, atendendo um convite do rei Bard.

Após a batalha dos Cinco Exércitos, a relação entre o povo de Bard e os elfos havia se estreitado e o rei havia enviado mensageiros até a casa de Elrond convidando-o para o grande banquete em honra do aniversário de seu reinado. O senhor élfico enviou então seus filhos e uma comitiva para saudar o rei.

Estel sentou-se perto da fogueira bebendo um grande gole de seu cantil, desejando ardentemente que nenhum dos irmãos notasse seu cansaço. Felizmente logo todos estavam o imitando e para grande alívio seu, parecendo inconscientes ao seu desconforto.

Lembrou-se então do dia em que fora chamado até a presença do pai.

"_Estel, você já soube da visita dos mensageiros do rei Bard e sobre o convite enviado por ele. Eu decidi enviar uma comitiva de Rivendell e gostaria que você fizesse parte dela."_

_As palavras lhe fugiram, enquanto mal acreditava no oferecimento do pai. Já vinha fazendo pequenas viagens na companhia dos gêmeos, mas sempre por regiões próximas a Rivendell e desejava imensamente ir além._

"_Adar, eu venho esperando por isto há muito tempo!" Custou conter a felicidade e teria abraçado Elrond, como costumava fazer antigamente, se agora não fosse crescido demais para isso e a sala estivesse cheia._

"_Verdadeiro irmãozinho. Desde a época em que você sequer tinha idade para distinguir um orc de um elfo."_

_Todos riram do gracejo de Elrohir, e Estel encabulado com aquela verdade, sentiu o rosto se avermelhar. _

"_E quando partiremos?" Perguntou ao pai ansiosamente, ignorando os risos._

"_Logo que todos os preparativos para a viagem tenham sido feitos." Elrond sorriu-lhe compreensivo. Sempre tivera a capacidade de entender o que se passava no coração daquele filho que o destino lhe dera e agora não era diferente. Entendia a excitação que o menino sentia com a possibilidade de conhecer uma parte daquele vasto mundo que o fascinava. "Acredito que servirá de valioso aprendizado a você, meu filho. E que você será de grande valia a seus irmãos e companheiros..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Viu-se desejando ardentemente que o pai tivesse razão, quando a voz de Berdel lhe forçou a voltar ao presente.

"... gostar de conhecer uma cidade de homens! Principalmente uma tão grande e próspera como Valle." O elfo dizia.

"É verdade. Eu soube que Bard tem sido um bom governante e por isso é amado por seu povo."

"Após a derrota de Smaug, quando reconstruiu Valle das ruínas, muitos moradores de Esgaroth seguiram para lá com ele. Desde então tem mantido relações comerciais e de amizade com os elfos do rei Thranduil e os anões de Dáin, o rei sob a montanha."

Notando o desprezo com que Berdel se referiu aos anões, arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Sei que anões e elfos não nutrem simpatias mútuas, mas pensei que esta relação comercial fosse vantajosa?"

"Aceitamos que seja vantajosa..." Foi Elladan quem respondeu. "Mas não se pode nutrir amizade pelo povo que faz da ganância seu principal traço de caráter."

"Mas eles uniram-se aos elfos e homens na grande batalha!" Estel argumentou, confuso.

"Claro que não fugiriam do combate." Berdel concordou. "Anões podem ser adversários ferozes e corajosos, mas ainda assim, almejam a riqueza acima de tudo"

"No entanto..." Elrohir, procurando ser diplomático, interveio. "Aparte o caráter, seu trabalho como artesões não pode ser desprezado."

"E, no entanto, eu não desejo ter com anões, mais que relações comerciais ocasionais." Elladan teimou, pouco disposto a concordar com os irmãos.

"Nos relatos da batalha, eles pareceram agir com bastante presteza." Estel não se conformava com a opinião amarga dos amigos, especialmente depois de conhecer os divertidos companheiros anões de Bilbo.

"Não se pode negar isso." Berdel parecia relutante em sua admissão. "Mas eu não me sentiria seguro tendo um por companheiro. Nunca soube que um anão merecesse confiança."

"Pois se eu tivesse de contar com a coragem e ferocidade de um anão durante uma batalha, não me importaria." Estel afirmou, com a certeza incondicional.

"E o que você pode saber de grandes batalhas?" Erudhir arqueou as sobrancelhas com ironia.

"Nada ainda, mas não desprezarei as alianças que puder conseguir."

Ao escutar o irmão responder com tamanha confiança, Elrohir sorriu. Já tão cedo, o menino exibia sinais de que era verdadeiramente digno de sua herança. Tal como o pai e o avô, antes deste, não temia mostrar fidelidade às suas convicções.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eles tinham estado de pé ao raiar da aurora, com Estel sentindo como se pudesse cavalgar até o fim do mundo. O descanso fizera-lhe muito bem, e depois de cavalgarem por todo o dia estavam chegando às bordas das Montanhas Sombrias e todos procuraram ficar alertas.

Muitas coisas ruins podiam acontecer a viajantes que se aventuravam além do limiar do Ermo, mesmo em épocas mais tranquilas e esperavam que os mensageiros do rei houvessem voltado sem maiores dificuldades, já que não puderam aguardar a comitiva élfica.

Conversavam sobre isso quando os companheiros frearam as montarias e antes que o jovem humano pudesse descobrir o motivo, vários uivos arrepiantes soaram, assustando os cavalos e fazendo com que os elfos preparassem seus arcos e espadas.

Sacou a sua também, com o coração aos pulos, preparando-se para as únicas criaturas que achou serem capazes de emitir tão tenebroso som.

"Wargs!" Disse por entre dentes.

"Exato." Confirmou Elrohir, segurando firmemente as rédeas de seu garanhão. "Fique próximo de mim." Ordenou ao irmão caçula, enquanto também sacava sua espada.

E logo eles surgiram! Grande quantidade das criaturas de Morgoth, muito maiores que os maiores lobos selvagens, de olhos vermelhos cruéis, emitindo latidos e rosnados ferozes.

Setas assobiaram, quando os elfos que iam à frente dispararam uma salva de tiros certeiros e então os três irmãos avançaram. Elrohir e Elladan, imagens idênticas de habilidade e destreza, com Estel ao lado deles, lábios apertados em concentração, avançando em seu magnífico corcel negro, a excitação lhe percorrendo o corpo como fogo, pronto para travar sua primeira batalha.

Num movimento ágil, afastou o cavalo das presas de um lobo e manejando a espada com precisão desferiu um golpe mortal, no mesmo instante em que recebia a investida de outra criatura, girando a espada rapidamente, cravando-a certeira na fera hedionda.

Enquanto repelia uma criatura após outra, na periferia de sua atenção percebeu que Varnion estava cercado por dois imensos wargs. O guerreiro élfico teve sucesso em se livrar de um e preparava-se para continuar a ofensiva, quando o inesperado aconteceu. O segundo warg saltou sobre ele, o arrancando do cavalo assustado.

Impotente, Estel observou a cena e desesperado para ir em auxílio do amigo caído, afastou-se de Elrohir sem pensar duas vezes, repelindo com ferocidade os lobos que tentavam atacá-lo no caminho.

Quando chegou há uma distancia que julgou apropriada o bastante, ergueu o arco e cravou uma seta na cabeça enorme do warg, que agora arrastava consigo o elfo inconsciente.

Alcançando-lhe finalmente, pulou para o chão, aliviado de ainda encontrá-lo com vida, mas os dois estavam indefesos naquele momento desesperador, enquanto tentava freneticamente colocá-lo por sobre o dorso de Thargon.

Desistiu rapidamente, quando percebeu a aproximação de mais wargs e ancorando o amigo em um dos braços, puxou a espada com o outro, preparando-se para defender-se e ao companheiro caído.

"Estel!" Um grito chamou sua atenção.

"Elladan!" Ele respondeu aliviado, quando de repente um Warg abriu sua guarda, com uma patada poderosa o lançando ao chão por sobre Varnion, a espada caindo violentamente para fora da sua mão.

Entretanto o lobo não teve tempo de atacar, abatido pelos guerreiros que surgiram em auxílio à Elladan. Eles começaram rapidamente a rechaçá-los para longe de Estel e Varnion, enquanto outros continuavam perseguindo a matilha.

Alcançou rapidamente sua espada, quando o irmão que também havia desmontado aproximou-se correndo.

"Estel, saia daqui, leve Varnion para um lugar seguro." Elladan gritou, enquanto erguia o guerreiro ferido e o colocava por sobre Thargon.

Ia protestar vigorosamente, dizendo a Elladan que ele mesmo o fizesse quando o cavalo ameaçou entrar em pânico, o obrigando a montar rapidamente para dominá-lo.

Elladan também montou, deixando de ser um alvo fácil no chão. Galopou para o lado do menino com uma expressão preocupada.

"Eu lhe disse para sair daqui com ele, agora!"

"Não vou abandonar vocês!" O menino replicou, irritado.

"E vai deixar Varnion sem socorro?"

O elfo mal podia manter-se sobre o cavalo, sangrando abundantemente por uma ferida no flanco esquerdo. Isso obrigou Estel a engolir o orgulho. Achava que Elladan queria um motivo para tirá-lo dali, no entanto deu meia volta com a montaria, preparando-se para galopar para longe do combate.

No entanto havia lobos demais, e embora os guerreiros tenham formado uma barreira de proteção à sua retirada, um Warg gigantesco conseguiu passar indo em perseguição ao cavalo élfico.

Estel controlou sua ansiedade o melhor que pôde, ao notar a presença do lobo e urgiu o cavalo mais vigorosamente. Tomou uma resolução súbita ao perceber que não podia continuar galopando enquanto o elfo estivesse sangrando tanto, sob o risco de agravar seus ferimentos. Havia a frente um pequeno rio, onde pretendia saltar do cavalo, tendo a possibilidade de se voltar e enfrentar o Warg. Contava com a boa distância que havia entre eles e seu algoz para que houvesse tempo de executar seu plano.

Cerrando os dentes, segurou com firmeza o amigo inconsciente, enquanto corriam desesperados para longe do warg em seu encalço.

Quando alcançou a borda do rio, desceu rapidamente e desembainhando a espada, espalmou o cavalo, ordenando que continuasse a galopar e não permitisse que Varnion fosse arremessado para fora da cela.

Feito isso, se preparou para enfrentar o Warg gigantesco.

E ele se anunciou com um rosnado longo, se aproximando o bastante para medir forças com seu pequeno oponente. Estel atemorizou-se. Ele sabia que se o lobo o derrota-se ou fizesse isso rápido demais, seu companheiro nunca teria chance de salvar-se.

E o temor pela sorte do amigo lhe imbuiu de uma coragem impar. Sua faca flamejou sob a luz tênue da lua e avançando num movimento ousado, furou a barreira das garras cruéis para, num impulso desesperado, acertar o Warg no olho.

A besta ganiu e esquivou-se, o movimento violento arrancando a faca da mão de Estel. O menino mal teve tempo de se esquivar das arremetidas enlouquecidas, por uma, duas vezes, mas aproveitou-se da fúria descontrolada e atacou novamente, atingindo a fera várias vezes com a espada.

Rugidos hediondos de dor e ira cortaram a noite, mas ainda que ferida, a fera continuava avançando até que a exaustão fez com que Estel se tornasse lento.

Investindo com ferocidade descomunal, o lobo golpeou com uma patada poderosa, atordoando o menino para lançá-lo com violência ao chão, saltando em seguida por sobre ele, rasgando sua pele com as garras afiadas. Sangue gotejava do olho ferido enquanto pairava acima dele.

Por um momento terrível, Estel acreditou que estava perdido, olhando impotente para aquela boca lotada de presas amareladas, que poderiam rasgá-lo em pedaços. No entanto, assim que o lobo cravou os dentes em seu ombro, a dor lancinante lhe deu novamente controle sobre a mente e num esforço supremo, aproveitou-se para libertar a mão presa e golpear com a espada.

A lâmina entrou profundamente na couraça grossa, enlouquecendo o Warg de dor. A enorme criatura o libertou, cambaleando em agonia. Então com um urro estrondoso, atacou novamente.

O menino rolou para longe do salto agora já lento do Warg, escapando por centímetros de ser retalhado pelas garras afiadas. Desesperado desejou saber por quanto tempo seria capaz de fugir dos ataques, quando os espasmos da morte começaram a sacudir a fera agonizante, até que o silêncio súbito indicou que o duelo finalmente chegara ao fim.

Depois de alguns segundos, Estel tentou se erguer, mas o mundo enlouqueceu a sua volta, o obrigando a deitar-se novamente para acalmar a respiração. Havia um silêncio enervante em torno, como se o tempo tivesse parado. Ele sequer podia ouvir os ecos da luta que deixou para trás. "_E Varnion?"_

Tinha que encontrá-lo, mas antes precisava recuperar sua espada e o punhal, a despeito da escuridão absoluta.

O ombro doía tanto que mal podia movê-lo. Tocou o ferimento e com um gemido percebeu que sangrava muito, colando o tecido da roupa sobre a carne dilacerada. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer por agora. Seus ouvidos zumbiam e o mundo oscilava a sua volta.

"_Pelo menos nenhum warg seguiu o primeiro_. _Por enquanto!"_ Por isso não podia ficar deitado toda noite e com esforço, tremendo muito, se pôs de pé, indo em direção do lobo caído.

A espada continuava cravada profundamente, e foi retirada com alguma dificuldade, mas desistiu do punhal após um busca infrutífera.

Sobressaltou-se quando pareceu ter ouvido um relincho distante, entretanto no silêncio que se seguiu, ouvia apenas a própria respiração. Limpou a umidade do suor que lhe inundava os olhos e tentou uma vez mais enxergar algo, mas havia apenas o profundo negrume da noite. A lua estava encoberta por nuvens espessas, dificultando tudo.

Tentou decidir em que direção deveria seguir, quando a desorientação tomou conta dele.

"_Talvez não tenha me saído tão bem, mas pelo menos Varnion teve a chance de se salvar..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piscando várias vezes, Estel despertou lentamente. Gemendo tentou se lembrar do motivo de tantas dores, mas os pensamentos pareciam desordenados. Assustado, sentiu o coração começar a martelar. O que havia de errado com ele?

"Calma irmãozinho, não há o que temer." Disse uma voz macia.

"Elrohir?" Abriu os olhos e viu o rosto do gêmeo pairando acima dele. Tentou se levantar, mas a mão vigorosa do irmão o pressionou para que se deitasse.

"Não ainda. Não há pressa." Ele tocou a fronte de Estel com dedos gentis e o menino sentiu que o toque o acalmava. Sorrindo, o elfo chamou alto, virando-se à procura de alguém.

"Veja Elladan! Venha ver quem retornou ao mundo dos vivos!"

O gêmeo aproximou-se dos dois e Estel viu um sorriso enorme no rosto marcado pela preocupação.

"Meu pequeno irmão! Alegra-me saber que caminhará novamente sob a luz deste sol." Elladan riu.

Viu que estava, aparentemente, deitado em meio a um acampamento, e pode perceber a movimentação dos outros por perto.

"Quanto tempo?" Sentia a garganta seca e engoliu com dificuldade.

"Não muito, desde que o warg..."

Ao ouvir aquele nome sobressaltou-se, recordando o ataque que sofreram.

"O Warg!" Tentou se levantar novamente. "Varnion!"

Uma violenta náusea o atacou, fazendo com que apertasse os dentes e cerrasse os olhos com força, enquanto era contido por Elrohir.

"Eu lhe disse que para ficar quieto." Ele ralhou com impaciência.

"Você não pode fazer nada por Varnion agora. Mas não se preocupe, nos também o encontramos. Aparentemente Thargon teve mais juízo que você e se pôs a salvo do outro lado do riacho." Elladan estava sorrindo para tranqüilizá-lo. "E ele manteve Varnion em seu dorso e só permitiu que nos aproximássemos quando teve certeza que também não éramos feras sanguinárias."

Quando teve confiança de que o mundo estava firme novamente, reabriu os olhos e fitou os rostos idênticos dos irmãos.

"O que houve? Eu não pude ouvir nada de onde estava..."

"Nos tentamos impedir que qualquer um deles o perseguisse, mas eu não contava com a ousadia daquele Warg. Foi impossível enviar ajuda, porque naquele momento fomos cercados pela matilha."

Elladan apertou os lábios e então Estel se lembrou com rancor que ele o mandou sair da batalha.

"Você me disse para sair! Eu tive que abandoná-los!" Seu tom era pura acusação e revolta.

"Sinto muito. Mas era a melhor opção no momento. Tinha que tirar Varnion dali onde ferido era um alvo fácil. E você pode controlar Thargon melhor que qualquer um de nós."

"Mas quando não o encontramos, Elladan ficou imaginando se havia sido uma boa idéia. Você haveria de querer enfrentar o Warg a fugir, embora fosse contra o bom senso." Elrohir continuou explicando.

"Eu ficava pensando nas explicações para Gilraen e nosso _adar _se o lobo tivesse te alcançado..." Elladan sorriu, para dar um tom leviano de suas palavras.

"Era um Warg bem grande aquele irmãozinho. Foi necessária muita coragem para enfrentá-lo no escuro." Elrohir olhava com orgulho o irmão ferido. "Se você não o houvesse feito, dificilmente teriam conseguido escapar de sua perseguição."

"Eu temia que ele nos alcançasse e eu tivesse que lutar e proteger Varnion ao mesmo tempo, então desci e ordenei a Thargon que continuasse a cavalgar. E esperei que pudesse ao menos atrasá-lo até que chegasse ajuda."

"Era isso que imaginávamos." Os gêmeos tinham sorrisos idênticos, antes de Elladan continuar. "Por fim começamos a rechaçar o ataque. Os lobos finalmente compreenderam que não éramos um alvo fácil como aldeões ou viajantes descuidados e começaram a dar meia volta."

"Tivemos que persegui-los, mas felizmente poucos escaparam, então pudemos sair à procura de vocês. Fomos somente nós dois e Berdel, porque havia feridos que necessitavam de cuidados." Foi a vez de Elrohir continuar e Estel teve que sufocar um sorriso à maneira em que os irmãos narravam seu conto, cada um alternando sua parte.

"Primeiro encontramos o Warg morto e por um momento achei que você tinha continuado a cavalgar. Então ouvimos o relinchar de Thargon, mas descobrimos que só Varnion estava com ele."

"Temíamos o pior quando finalmente Berdel o encontrou. Aparentemente você havia caminhado em direção ao riacho após a luta e perdeu os sentidos perto da margem. Há apenas alguns centímetros longe da água. Você derrotou o lobo, mas esteve a alguns passos de morrer afogado."

"Você estava coberto de sangue e eu achei que o Warg havia arrancado suas tripas, mas Elrohir o examinou e disse que estava ferido, mas que metade daquele sangue não era seu." Elladan sentou-se perto dos dois, segurando o cantil de água, que ajudou Estel a beber.

"Nós o trouxemos pra cá e estávamos imaginando quando finalmente acordaria, para que nos contasse sua façanha. Isto foi na noite de ontem e agora o sol subiu ao céu há pouco."

"Sinto muito continuar dormindo quando havia a curiosidade de vocês para satisfazer..." Ele fez graça, contudo uma pontada aguda no ombro transformou o sorriso numa careta de dor. "Meu ombro... O Warg me mordeu e parecia fogo..."

"Eu sei. Felizmente seus ferimentos não são extensos e os dentes do lobo apenas dilaceraram a pele de seu ombro, mas a saliva lhe causou um envenenamento." Elrohir tocou a bandagem no ombro do irmão.

"Quando o achamos estava ardendo em febre. Por isso perdeu os sentidos depois da luta, mas agora está com um aspecto infinitamente melhor." Elladan mostrou.

"Exatamente." Concordou Elrohir. "E agora vai beber este chá e descansar, pois já estivemos falando por muito tempo." Enquanto falava, retirou o cantil das mãos dele para que bebesse o chá. O liquido era amargo, mas enviou uma dormência calmante por sobre o ombro e braços doloridos, causando uma sensação de calor que se espalhou pelo corpo.

Aproveitando que a narrativa acabara, observou o pequeno acampamento. Viu que não era o único ferido entre seus companheiros, mas que nenhum parecia em pior estado que ele.

A maioria se reunira em volta da pequena fogueira, mesmo que fosse um dia luminoso. Eles exibiam curativos feitos com habilidade e pareciam prontos para seguir viagem. Entretanto não notou a presença de Varnion.

"Pensei que houvessem dito que encontraram Varnion com Thargon..."

"Sinto muito Estel, mas ele estava extremamente ferido e perdeu muito sangue." Elrohir disse com pesar. "Não podia continuar a viagem. Nós fizemos o possível para estancar a hemorragia, mas ele estava muito fraco. Não havia mais nada que nossas habilidades pudessem fazer."

"Ele necessitava dos cuidados de nosso _adar_." Disse Elladan. "Então decidimos mandá-lo de volta. Fizemos uma padiola, o acomodamos da melhor maneira e ele foi levado por uma pequena escolta."

Realmente quatro de seus companheiros estavam ausentes, além de Varnion e desejou fervorosamente que houvesse tempo para que chegassem à presença de seu pai, para o bem do amigo.

Mas uma coisa que disse Elrohir o estava incomodando. Sobre descansar. Ele não pretendia ficar ali deitado, atrasando a viagem. E foi como se o irmão lesse seus pensamentos, porque acabou com seus argumentos mesmo antes de começarem.

"Nem pense nisso Estel. A infecção ainda não passou e com certeza não está pronto para continuar. E estamos todos precisando do descanso."

Não era verdade claro. Sobre eles todos necessitarem de repouso, porque pareciam muito bem, contudo era uma batalha que sequer merecesse ser iniciada, como ele mesmo viu na expressão divertida de Elladan.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia dissuadir Elrohir quando ele tomava uma decisão. Então com o tempo pararam de contrariá-lo com seus argumentos. Só a confiar nele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As sombras se alongavam pelo chão quando Estel despertou novamente. Sentia-se melhor e pôde sentar-se com mais facilidade. O acampamento estava silencioso e somente Berdel se encontrava por perto.

"Você está com uma aparência melhor..."

"Muito melhor. Meu ombro nem dói tanto." Ele procurou o ferimento com os dedos, encontrando o curativo e o emplastro feito de ervas, e testou os movimentos do braço, podendo executá-los com facilidade. Os outros cortes que recebeu pelo corpo eram apenas um pequeno incomodo no fundo da mente.

"Excetuando-se a fome imensa, sinto que estou curado." Disse ele, procurando vestir a túnica, agora que podia movimentar-se melhor.

Berdel riu do entusiasmo juvenil do companheiro, antes de ficar sério novamente.

"Escute Estel. A maneira como manteve Varnion a salvo e o modo como enfrentou o lobo... foi muito corajoso de sua parte, digo, para alguém que nunca enfrentou um ataque assim antes." Ele falava com respeito sincero. "Foi uma honra estar com você nesta batalha."

O humano jovem sentiu uma pontada de satisfação ao ouvir tal admissão do orgulhoso elfo.

"Obrigado, mas sei que Varnion ou qualquer um de vocês teria feito o mesmo por mim."

O elfo assentiu e a satisfação de Estel dobrou ao compreender que deixara de ser visto como apenas o irmãozinho de Elladan e Elrohir, mas como um guerreiro igual.

"Mas onde estão os outros?" Perguntou, percorrendo o acampamento.

"Eles saíram para examinar as imediações e tentar descobrir se há sinais de orcs por perto. Também pretendiam empilhar as carcaças e atear fogo a elas."

Sentou-se para comer. Havia pão e coelho assado esperando por ele e bebeu de seu cantil com sofreguidão, quando percebeu que estava sedento.

"Agora que estou melhor, quando partiremos?"

"Não hoje, pois não tardará a anoitecer..."

"Então deveremos estar a caminho ao amanhecer..." Enquanto falava ouviu um relincho ansioso e lembrou-se de Thargon. Deu um assovio chamando o cavalo negro, que imediatamente respondeu e cavalgou em sua direção.

"Thargon, meu amigo." O cavalo encostou o focinho no tórax do dono e afagou o pescoço de Estel com sua cabeça sedosa.

"Você portou-se muito bem velho amigo, mantendo Varnion a salvo e não permitindo que ele caísse. Fico satisfeito que não tenha se ferido. Sua coragem me deixa orgulhoso."

O animal pareceu entender, pois resfolegou contente, aceitando o carinho atrás das orelhas e debaixo do focinho, antes de voltar para onde estavam os outros cavalos.

Assim que terminou de comer, Estel disse ao companheiro:

"Uma boa refeição pode transformar um homem." Bem humorado espreguiçou-se. "Creio que não a nada a fazer a não ser esperar a volta dos outros." Lançou um olhar carrancudo ao elfo. "E agora que estou acordado, não é mais necessário que fique por perto me pajeando."

Berdel riu.

"Elladan me mataria se soubesse que eu o deixei sozinho."

Estel suspirou resignado.

"É, eu imagino que sim."

Ele deu uma volta pelas imediações, e observou os picos nevoentos das enormes montanhas que se assomavam acima deles ao longe, sentindo-se cada vez mais inquieto. Então tomou uma decisão. Voltou e encontrou o amigo preparando algumas flechas.

"Eu vou até aquele riacho tomar um banho. Provavelmente estou cheirando como um Warg."

O elfo deu a ele um longo olhar crítico.

"Tenho que confessar que você está me lembrando um orc."

Estel rodou os olhos enquanto resmungava por cima da risada de Berdel, que nem todo mundo podia parecer bem como um elfo depois de lutar contra uma matilha de Wargs.

Caminhando em direção ao riacho se felicitou mentalmente, pois a ideia de mergulhar os músculos doloridos na água fresca era excelente. Principalmente ao perceber que a carcaça do Warg já havia sido removida do local.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eles partiram antes do amanhecer, em meio à penumbra da madrugada, quando as estrelas ainda enfeitavam o céu com seu brilho frio.

Quando a companhia voltou na noite anterior, Elladan contou a Estel que haviam encontrado restos de fogueiras e outros sinais da passagem de orcs das montanhas por ali.

"Um grupo pequeno a julgar pelos sinais, mas de qualquer maneira devemos estar preparados e devemos partir o quanto antes para não sermos emboscados aqui, em local aberto enquanto ainda nos recuperamos de ontem."

Eles se preparavam para descansar antes da partida, quando Elrohir chamou Estel.

"Olhe irmãozinho, eu creio que isto lhe pertence." Estendeu uma fina e afiada faca, que o menino reconheceu imediatamente.

"Meu punhal! Eu o procurei ontem depois que o lobo caiu, mas não pude encontrá-lo." Em sua mente veio o flash de uma recordação antiga. No grande salão de Rivendell, em que o sol desenhava figuras coloridas por entre as janelas altas, o irmão lhe estendendo a bela e ornamentada peça élfica.

"Eu o encontrei quando levamos a carcaça para ser queimada. O lobo havia caído por cima..."

"Obrigado Elrohir, significa muito para mim."

Era verdade. Sempre valeria para ele tanto quanto um cetro ou uma coroa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continua...

**Valle: **Cidade às sombras da Montanha Solitária. Foi destruida pelo dragão Smaug e reconstruída após a batalha dos cinco exércitos.

**A Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos**: Foi uma guerra entre Humanos(da cidade do Lago), Anões(das colinas de ferro), Elfos (da floresta), Orcs e Wargs e mais tarde as Águias (das montanhas sombrias).

**Bard: **Arqueiro que matou o grande e temido dragão Smaug.

**Morgoth:** O "Sinistro Inimigo do Mundo", foi o maior dos Ainur e chefe de Sauron.


	3. A Floresta das Trevas

**Título:** A Floresta das Trevas - ano 2948  
**Personagens:** Estel, Elladan Elrohir, OCS originais.  
**Retratações: **Os personagens não são meus, nenhum lucro é pretendido, só existe o desejo de contar uma história e demonstrar meu amor aos personagens do Professor Tolkien.  
**Sumário**: Nos lugares escuros do mundo, o perigo espreita em cada trilha...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**A Floresta das Trevas - Ano 2948**

A companhia iniciou sua passagem pela montanha numa manhã fria e nevoenta e mesmo que aqueles picos tão altos quanto nuvens pudessem trazer desconforto a quem olhava de baixo, Estel estava decidido a aproveitar bastante a travessia.

Apesar de tudo, não houve qualquer outro incidente grave durante o reinício do percurso. Ainda sentia a dor dos ferimentos, mas tudo estava cicatrizando corretamente.

Entretanto, como logo descobriram em relação à montanha, o maior aborrecimento vinha do frio cortante causado pela altitude e pela neve, que derretida pelo sol escorria constantemente pelos vales, e o vento que soprava insistentemente era tão incômodo que os impediam de dormir ou descansar.

Estavam constantemente molhados até os ossos, a passagem parecia infindável, e mesmo assim Estel não perdia sua exuberância. Sua tagarelice fazia com que até o mais carrancudo dos elfos risse de suas conversas.

Levaram mais tempo que o calculado para fazer a travessia, e quando por fim chegarem do outro lado das montanhas e foram saudados por um sol alto e brilhante, ninguém conseguiu disfarçar a alegria.

"Nosso próximo passo é a velha Floresta das Trevas." Disse Elladan com um enorme sorriso, erguendo o rosto para receber os raios do sol.

"Demora muito para chegarmos?" Indagou Estel, mal conseguindo disfarçar a ansiedade.

"Um pouco. Mais alguns dias de cavalgada. Primeiro temos que atravessar o grande rio das Terras Ermas para avistá-la."

"Não vamos seguir a trilha da velha estrada da floresta?" O humano perguntou, secando com uma manta, o pelo úmido de Thargon.

"Na verdade não." Explicou o irmão. "Foi por isso que atravessamos as Montanhas cinzentas mais ao norte, para que pudéssemos entrar pelo portão da floresta e usar a trilha dos elfos do rei Thranduil. Infelizmente teremos que atravessar o rio encantado, mas esta trilha nos deixará mais próximos da Montanha Solitária e de Valle, ao passo que se usássemos a velha estrada, no final dela precisaríamos subir todo o Rio Corrente."

"Então vamos passar pelos domínios do rei elfo?"

"Não. Vamos usar a trilha, mas não vamos entrar em suas terras..."

"Entendo." Estel calou-se por um momento, depois recomeçou no mesmo tom casual. "Sei que não quer se desviar, mas..." Ele olhou timidamente para o irmão mais velho. "Na volta, quero dizer... Não estaremos com pressa, então eu estava pensando... podíamos pegar a trilha mais longa e quem sabe encontrar o velho Beorn. Ainda me lembro do que Bilbo me contou sobre ele após a grande batalha e fiquei imaginando como seria interessante conhecê-lo..."

Elladan suspirou e olhou para Elrohir, que estava muito ocupado cuidando do próprio cavalo, escondendo um sorriso divertido.

"E quem sabe conhecer as colinas de ferro, visitar Esgaroth, toda população de homens da floresta e Arda inteira!" Elladan zombou, pretendendo com isso dar um fim às pretensões de Estel e o menino sabiamente não disse nada mais, no entanto intimamente sentiu-se vitorioso. Elladan não havia dito não.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O grande paredão da Floresta das Trevas assomou-se perante os cavaleiros, uma enorme barreira de troncos e galhos. Para a comitiva intimidada, o espaço sombrio mais lembrava uma caverna escura que um santuário verde.

Cautelosos, passaram pelo portão e iniciaram a travessia pela trilha dos elfos. O tempo ali parecia imutável, em parte devido ao silêncio quase sobrenatural. Era estranho caminhar por uma floresta em que não se ouvia o ruído de animais ou o cantar dos pássaros.

E ainda que a maioria deles se queixasse da sensação de sufocamento causado pelo número excessivo de árvores, a passagem naquele lugar era melhor que a da estrada velha.

Pelo menos o sol conseguia atravessar em alguns pontos os ramos fechados, trazendo uma claridade de lusco-fusco sobre trilha.

Eles podiam ouvir o rastejar e a correria súbita por entre as folhagens, mas qual fosse o animal causador daquele barulho, nunca aparecia em plena trilha ou próximo a ela para que pudesse ser reconhecido. E uma coisa nunca faltava. Insetos! Insetos enormes e de todos os tipos, constantemente grudando em seus cabelos e roupas, provocando incômodo e irritação.

Por fim, após o que pareceram horas de caminhada, a luz solar começou a minguar, e a escuridão instalou-se como uma muralha intransponível em que mesmo os elfos não podiam enxergar as próprias mãos.

Isso os obrigou a parar e acampar em meio ao caminho, não desejando correr o risco de saírem da segurança da passagem.

Sem se arriscar a acender uma fogueira, para evitar o risco de atrair uma quantidade maior de insetos gigantes, começaram a comer o pão de viagem que haviam trazido e beber de seus cantis que haviam enchido antes de entrarem pelo portão verde.

"Custa-me imaginar que alguém poderia viver aqui, enclausurado em meio a este escuro sufocante." Arlan olhou ao redor para a escuridão da noite, reprimindo um estremecimento.

"Como sinto falta de olhar para o céu e ver a lua e as estrelas." Elladan suspirou desejoso. Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, apesar da escuridão, Estel quase pôde ver o sorriso trocista na face do irmão. "Duvido que meu irmãozinho esteja tão ansioso para conhecer a floresta agora."

Os companheiros riram e Estel bufou, chamando o irmão de tolo. Apesar de tudo, ainda considerava a floresta fascinante. E como não poderia? Pensou em todos os tipos de seres que moravam na imensa floresta, inclusive aqueles que se escondiam furtivos durante sua passagem.

"No entanto os elfos de Thranduil estão aqui há muito tempo não é mesmo? Por que será que elfos morariam num lugar tão melancólico?"

"Não se esqueça de que a floresta nem sempre foi assim. Um dia foi chamada de Floresta Verde, antes que fosse coberta pela sombra e seres malignos viessem para cá." Lembrou Elrohir ao irmão caçula.

"E Thranduil manteve seus domínios livres da escuridão, embora seja difícil de imaginar isto daqui." Elladan completou. "Este é um dos motivos para que seja tão cauteloso em relação aos limites de seu reino."

"_Gostaria de visitar esse reino um dia_." Pensou Estel ao preparar-se para dormir. "_Quem sabe num futuro próximo? Não custa nada tentar convencer Elladan." F_oi seu último pensamento antes de cair em sono profundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eles se encontravam às margens de um rio não muito largo ou caudaloso, mas de águas negras que corriam ruidosas.

"Então este é o Rio Encantado?" Perguntou Estel com certa decepção. "Não me parece muito mágico olhando daqui."

"Não parece mesmo, mas se todas as lendas a respeito dele forem verdade, as aparências podem enganar com facilidade." Disse Elrohir apeando do cavalo, seguido pelos outros.

"Vejam, a velha ponte foi mesmo reconstruída como nos disseram os mensageiros de Bard." Elladan apontou. "Agora precisamos descobrir se ela é segura." Puxando seu corcel pelas rédeas, começou ele mesmo a atravessar a ponte com cautela.

"Tenha cuidado Elladan." Gritou Berdel. "Não pretendo passar o resto desta jornada carregando você por aí, enquanto dorme." Os amigos concordaram aos risos, enquanto observavam as passadas cautelosas do elfo e seu cavalo. Finalmente os dois chegaram sãos e salvos ao outro lado.

"Viram?" Gritou. "Não vou dormir o sono encantado, mas é melhor passarem um de cada vez com os cavalos."

Assim, um a um, os setes cavaleiros cruzaram o Rio Encantado, guiando seus corcéis para a última etapa da travessia pela Floresta.

Na outra margem as árvores tornaram-se mais esparsas, permitindo que a luz do sol surgisse com mais intensidade por entre os ramos. Inclusive começaram a ouvir o canto dos pássaros e o movimento de cervos que corriam por entre as moitas.

Um grande número de borboletas coloridas voejava pelo caminho e Estel vindo por último, achava que até as árvores pareciam mais amigáveis. Observando distraído tantas cores, sobressaltou-se quando Thargon relinchou nervoso.

"Ei amigo." Segurou as rédeas com mais força. "O que houve? O que te assusta?" Tentou encontrar o motivo do nervosismo do cavalo, olhando em volta. Os outros já haviam sumido na distância, distraídos deles.

Por fim, imaginando ter sido um animal furtivo qualquer o causador do nervosismo do garanhão, sentiu o sangue gelar. Ali, bem próximo, suspenso em meio as grandes copas estava um emaranhado de teias densas e sujas, com fios grossos como cordas, estendendo-se por varias árvores, a uma altura infelizmente, pouco suficiente do chão.

Procurou controlar Thargon, enquanto tentava descobrir o que exatamente era a coisa que estava presa naquele tenebroso casulo. E foi com um arrepio que viu se tratarem de patas, as protuberâncias que saiam pelos lados dele.

Patas de um grande cervo!

Abruptamente o pobre bicho se mexeu de dentro da prisão, deixando claro a Estel que fora capturado há pouco tempo e que certamente seus captores estariam por perto. Seguro de não querer encontrar tais criaturas, puxou as rédeas de Thargon, para sair em galope, quando o animal foi acometido de tamanho pânico que empinou, soltando relinchos aterrorizados.

E aquilo caiu sobre eles! Teias nojentas e pegajosas. Tentou não se desesperar, arrancando o emaranhado que os cobria, quando uma visão apavorante surgiu em sua frente.

Uma peluda, inchada e negra aranha. Tão grande que certamente poderia erguer Thargon no ar. E vinha em sua direção, rápida como uma flecha, soltando guinchos terríveis, enquanto tecia seu novelo imundo para aprisioná-los numa mortalha idêntica a do cervo.

Por um momento, dominado pelo pânico perdeu controle sobre o cavalo que, relinchando amedrontado, empinou novamente, lançando Estel de seu dorso para galopar incontrolado pela trilha, abandonando seu senhor a própria sorte.

Estel rodou numa cambalhota, atordoado pelo baque, mas num reflexo rápido se recuperou, enquanto guinchos soavam próximos a ele, e lá estava ela com suas potentes mandíbulas a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça.

Engoliu o grito que queria escapar e golpeou com a espada, acertando a couraça dura como pedra, quase sem efeito, a não ser o de enfurecer a aranha que se afastou, guinchando contrariada.

Estel aproveitou a oportunidade e arrastou-se de costas, tentando levantar-se para ficar fora do alcance das patas descomunais, mal tendo tempo, pois ela saltou novamente, tentando usar seu ferrão.

Com agilidade conseguiu se desviar, não sem antes receber um arranhão no peito. De pé pôde observá-la melhor e resolveu tentar acertar a massa brilhante que eram seus olhos.

Avançou, mas o monstro era muito rápido e novamente acertou apenas a couraça, o braço doendo com o golpe.

Cautelosa quando viu que a pequena criatura era tão ágil quanto ela, jogou sua teia para o alto e içou-se no ar, surpreendendo Estel com o movimento, e então estava novamente sobre ele, como uma nuvem escura que surge para encobrir a luz do sol.

Desta vez o grito que esteve preso na garganta ecoou livre pela mata, e por puro reflexo acertou num ponto macio, exatamente na barriga da aranha.

Ao mesmo tempo em que fazia isto, o assovio de uma flecha cortou pelo ar, fazendo um som nojento ao penetrar na carne hedionda.

A aranha estrebuchou, batendo suas pernas em todas as direções, guinchando de dor e espalhando seu sangue negro na trilha.

Era tão imensa que acertou Estel antes que se afastasse longe o bastante. Parou de repente, como um brinquedo de corda que perde seu impulso e desabou exatamente por cima dele, ficando com as pernas presas debaixo do monstro. Tentou se arrastar para longe daquela coisa nojenta, mas era quase impossível mover a massa inerte.

Já estava gritando por ajuda quando escutou passos e seus amigos surgiram em seu campo de visão.

"Estel!" Gritou Elrohir quase em pânico. "Está ferido? Ela o picou?" Estava frenético, tateando a procura de ferimentos.

"Por que demoraram tanto. Onde estavam?" Perguntou irritado, custando disfarçar o alívio.

Enquanto tiravam a aranha de cima dele, Elladan apareceu segurando seu arco e flecha, com uma expressão atroz no rosto.

"Onde estávamos? Onde estava você, que saiu da trilha! Eu pensei que tivesse juízo suficiente para não cometer tamanha tolice." Não parecia disposto a controlar sua irritação. "Porque parou para enfrentar a maldita da aranha e não pediu ajuda?"

Surpreendido pela cólera do irmão, mal conseguiu explicar.

"Eu não pensei... Elladan, eu não estava..."

"Esse é o problema Estel! Você não pensa! Ela poderia tê-lo envenenado e carregado por sobre as árvores, só porque deseja bancar o guerreiro a todo instante. Nunca mais haja com tamanha estupidez ou vai fazer a viagem de volta antes do que imagina!"

Ele completou a sentença e virou-se para Arlan, ignorando Estel e suas tentativas de falar.

"Vamos atrás dos outros saber se precisam de ajuda para encontrar Thargon e Roccondil. Calion fica aqui para o caso de surgir outra desta." Dito isto seguiu pela trilha sem olhar para trás.

Sentindo-se envergonhado, Estel não conseguia olhar para Elrohir.

"Deixe-me ver se você foi ferido." Disse o irmão com voz suave.

"Não estou ferido." Ele o empurrou para se levantar. "E não quero ajuda."

"Estel." Elrohir o segurou pelo braço. "Não deve ficar chateado. Você nos deu um grande susto quando Thargon surgiu correndo sem você."

Finalmente olhou para o irmão.

"Eu não queria... mas Thargon ficou apavorado e eu vi o cervo... e então ela surgiu e não havia tempo..." Sentia um bolo na garganta.

Elrohir levantou a mão.

"Estel pare, por favor! Beba um pouco de água."

Ele respirou fundo, bebeu do cantil que lhe era oferecido e começou novamente.

"Elrohir, eu vinha pela trilha, logo atrás de vocês quando Thargon se agitou e então eu vi aquilo." Apontou para o grande casulo, deixando os dois elfos assombrados.

"É estranho que as aranhas estejam se aproximando da trilha para capturar suas vítimas." Calion disse, examinando o emaranhado de teias e olhando vigilante por entre as árvores, preparado para a possibilidade de que outra surgisse de repente.

"Exatamente. Foi o que pensei." Estel confirmou.

"Ela provavelmente havia acabado de capturar o cervo quando nos aproximamos e então se escondeu." Concluiu Elrohir, analisando o emaranhado de teias.

Estel percebeu que ainda estava com as nojentas teias grudadas nele e se pôs de pé, procurando arrancá-las.

"O que houve com o cavalo de Berdel?"

"Nós estávamos distraídos, quando Thargon surgiu, assustando os outros cavalos e causando uma confusão tremenda. Berdel e Elladan foram derrubados e Roccondil seguiu atrás dele antes que pudéssemos impedir os dois, sumindo por entre as árvores. Imediatamente Erudhir galopou atrás e Elladan ordenou a Berdel que fizesse o mesmo em seu cavalo. Ele então montou comigo e viemos o mais rápido possível atrás de você."

"Parece que me salvar de apuros está virando uma rotina." Disse Estel chateado. "Obrigado."

"Você parecia estar dando conta dela muito bem." Elrohir tentou consolá-lo.

"Você acha que Elladan poderá me perdoar?"

"Você não tem motivos para sentir-se culpado e além do mais você o conhece. Seu aborrecimento passa rápido. E ele estava mais aliviado que zangado. Agora venha. Vamos encontrar os outros."

Calion se aproximou com os cavalos e Elrohir montou esperando que Estel fizesse o mesmo, notando o sangue em suas vestes.

"Você não me disse que estava ferido!"

Acompanhou o olhar do irmão e viu a pequena mancha vermelha em seu peito.

"Pra dizer a verdade não havia notado." Deu de ombros. "Parece ser apenas um arranhão..."

O irmão parecia pouco convencido, mas deixou o momento passar, já que Estel era a imagem da infelicidade ao montar com ele.

Galoparam pela trilha, demorando algum tempo para encontrar sinal dos outros. Ouviram vários relinchos e seguiram em direção a eles, quando deram com Erudhir vindo rapidamente a seu encontro.

"Que bom que estejam aqui." Disse ele. "Acho que temos problemas."

"O que houve?" Elrohir se adiantou.

O elfo olhou para Estel.

"É Thargon. Parece que se feriu."

"O quê?" Gritou o menino assustado. "Machucou a pata?"

"Não, não foi isso." O elfo desviou novamente os olhos para Elrohir. "É melhor irmos rápido."

Eles apressaram-se e mais à frente foram deparados com a imagem do cavalo estendido no chão, tendo Elladan e Berdel ajoelhados perto dele. Roccondil já fora capturado e parecia bem.

Estel mal esperou o cavalo de Elrohir parar e desmontou rapidamente. Thargon abanou a calda e resfolegou ao reconhecer o dono. Mas não se levantou.

"Thargon meu amigo, o que houve?" Perguntou assustado.

Elrohir aproximou-se deles e também se ajoelhando, começou a examinar o cavalo em silêncio, junto de Elladan.

"Parece ser envenenamento." Disse por fim, apontando as pupilas dilatadas e a baba branca que escorria do focinho.

"O que?" Estel desesperou-se. "Não é possível. Não houve tempo, eu não vi..." Então se lembrou do relincho de dor que escutou quando foi derrubado e gemeu fechando os olhos.

"A aranha! Ela atacou Thargon, mas ele fugiu e eu não pensei..." Não conseguiu terminar, estremecendo. "Vocês podem ajudá-lo, não podem?"

Nenhum dos irmãos respondeu por um momento, até que Elrohir suspirou.

"Eu realmente não sei. O veneno parece agir com extrema rapidez."

Ele quis gritar com Elrohir pra que não deixasse seu cavalo morrer, mas sabia que seria uma tolice inútil, então engoliu em seco e voltou sua atenção novamente para o pobre amigo.

Ficou alisando sua cabeça sedosa, enquanto Elrohir levantou-se seguido por Elladan e foram se afastando. Conversaram e depois Elrohir foi em direção ao próprio cavalo retirar algumas coisas de seus alforjes.

Ouviu Elladan dizer a alguém para acender uma fogueira, entretanto não se importou em saber quem, mergulhado em sua própria culpa para se incomodar.

Elrohir voltou e com a ajuda de Berdel preparou um emplastro de ervas, usando a água fervida na fogueira pequena.

Trabalharam por um longo tempo em Thargon, conversando com ele e pareceu a Estel que o cavalo se animava um pouco, ou talvez fosse apenas seu desejo de que isto acontecesse.

O dia foi morrendo por entre os ramos espessos das árvores e eles continuaram ali, onde foi improvisado um pequeno acampamento.

A dor que Estel sentia era quase palpável. Thargon foi seu companheiro desde o dia longínquo em que seu pai elfo lhe presenteara com o majestoso garanhão negro.

Como lhe pareceu enorme então. Tão grande quanto uma montanha. E durante muito tempo era necessário que fosse erguido nos braços para alcançar a sela.

Foi sempre um companheiro fiel e saber que sua imprudência o pudesse ter condenado fazia com que ficasse com a visão nublada. Durante todo o tempo não tirou os olhos dele e dos irmãos, pensando no contentamento extremo que sentiu durante toda a longa marcha até ali.

Nunca antes havia sentido a proximidade da morte. Ser adulto significava tomar decisões de vida e morte sobre aqueles a quem amava? Se assim o fosse nunca mais qualquer um sofreria por uma decisão ou ato insensato seu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por fim, quando os últimos raios do sol agonizante deixaram a floresta, Thargon partiu. Tão serenamente que Estel não pode entender a princípio. Olhou para os olhos de Elrohir que lhe disse tudo sem palavras. Agora compreendia que havia sido uma batalha inútil e apesar de saber disso, os irmãos fizeram o possível para impedir o sofrimento do animal.

Levantou-se, sem conseguir agradecer a eles. A voz estava presa em sua garganta. Precisava ficar sozinho. Não se importou que vissem o sofrimento em seu rosto. Que se portasse como uma criança e não um cavaleiro audaz capaz de enfrentar feras cruéis.

"_Por que nunca me disseram que seria assim?"_ Sentiu-se enganado. "_Tantas lições, conselhos, mas nada sobre isso."_

_Existiria algo pior que a dor da perda?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estel moveu-se assustado ao perceber que havia dormido. Olhou em volta com as recordações tristes voltando a sua mente.

Depois da morte de Thargon, se afastou do cavalo e sentou longe da fogueira com um cansaço extremo comprimindo suas pálpebras. Parecia que sua energia estava escoada.

Ficou sentando, sendo castigado pela própria culpa, que nem notou a movimentação ao seu redor. A noite avançou floresta adentro e só desejou a paz da escuridão.

Uma hora foi assaltado pelo medo de que estivessem ainda próximos demais ao ninho das aranhas, mas sabia que os companheiros não teriam sido tão imprudentes.

Alguém, provavelmente um de seus irmãos, havia colocado uma capa sobre seus ombros, mas a empurrou sentindo um calor ardente se espalhar pelo corpo. Precisava de água, porque a garganta queimava como fogo.

"_Onde estavam os cantis?"_ Não conseguia encontrar. Tudo estava tão escuro e sufocante._ "Ar"._ Queria ar fresco. Por que parecia não conseguir respirar? _"Por que esconderam a água?"_ Quis gritar. Sentiu uma ira tão ardente quanto o fogo que queimava suas têmporas. Comprimiu a cabeça tentando parar a dor que impedia com que pensasse com clareza.

Sabia que havia um rio por perto e tinha que chegar até ele. Qualquer coisa para aplacar o fogo que o consumia. Levantou, sacudindo a cabeça para acabar com as estrelas coloridas que lhe turvaram a visão e seguiu em frente, o desespero guiando seus passos a lugar nenhum.

Mal havia percorrido um trecho, quando ouviu um chamando alto. Era um som estridente, que feriu seus ouvidos e fez com que as batidas no crânio aumentassem.

Olhou para traz e ofegou. Criaturas de longas garras negras e olhos vermelhos como sangue o seguiam. Estava condenado a morrer pelas garras afiadas ou pelo calor ardente que o atormentava.

As criaturas vinham em seu encalço, perto demais, então reconheceu uma figura. "_Elladan!"_ Mas ele estava morto não estava? As feras o mataram! Ia vingar o irmão e cada um dos companheiros, mas o fogo queimava sua cabeça, lançando setas de dor por todo o corpo, confundindo seus pensamentos.

Uma fúria incontrolável o percorreu através da agonia e manejando a lâmina prateada atacou.

O movimento tinha surpreendido Elladan, que no último momento, mais por instinto que para se defender, ergueu a lâmina e repeliu a arma do humano jovem.

Estel brandiu novamente a espada com rapidez incrível e o irmão teve que usar de toda sua força para afastar o segundo golpe, para em seguida, arrancar a espada da mão dele com um golpe habilidoso da sua.

Imediatamente o segurou, enlaçando os braços em volta dele com força.

"Estel pare, por favor!" Implorou enquanto o sacudia.

"Elladan?" Perguntou o menino, com um estremecimento agoniado.

"Sou eu irmãozinho." Elladan confirmou esperançoso. "Não precisa temer nada, eu estou aqui com você!"

Gemendo, Estel tentou implorar ao irmão que o ajudasse, mas só conseguiu apoiar a cabeça em seu peito, tremendo em espasmos incontroláveis, o corpo convulsionando em busca de ar.

Tornou a gemer e desta vez a garganta tostada protestou, lançando outra seta de dor à sua mente já agonizada.

Em meio ao tormento sabia que a fera tentava enganá-lo, assumindo a forma de seu irmão e lutou desesperado, usando uma energia retirada do mais profundo desespero. Mas a fera continuava seu aperto mortífero, as garras de aço machucando seu corpo.

Foram surgindo outras, a aparência monstruosa ferindo seus olhos. Então começou a soluçar. Um rio de lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos, as mãos fechadas tão apertadas que as unhas entalhavam feridas sangrentas nas palmas.

Elladan assistia aflito a agonia do irmão caçula, enquanto os outros se aproximavam. Mas olhar para eles só parecia aumentar sua loucura, então Elrohir retirou sua capa e cobriu Estel, o que aumentou seus espasmos e gritos.

Mas estando preso dentro dela, seguro pelos braços fortes do irmão, o desespero foi aos poucos amainado, restando apenas os soluços de dor.

"Elladan o que vamos fazer." Perguntou Elrohir desesperado.

"Vamos levá-lo para perto da luz do fogo e descobrir o que causou este aceso de loucura." Respondeu com confiança frágil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fogo queimava sua carne. Ondas de calor tão intensas que pareciam transformar sua pele em cinzas. Uma agonia que durou uma eternidade de dor.

E quando achou que até sua alma seria consumida, um frio intenso varou suas entranhas, gelando todo seu ser.

Seus dentes batiam incontroláveis, enviando pontadas de dor a cada centímetro do corpo. Não havia fuga. E todo o ciclo se repetia num contínuo sem fim. Fogo e gelo, calor e frio, dor e desespero, até que implorou pelas trevas misericordiosas que o livrassem daquele tormento.

Entretanto o martírio não abrandou. Nem a dor. Nem os gritos que feriam seus ouvidos aumentando sua agonia. Queria que parassem e só muito tarde percebeu que eram seus aqueles lamentos.

Por fim abriu os olhos com cuidado quando uma luz tímida tocou suas pálpebras. Havia um rosto conhecido.

"Elladan?" A voz rouca, quase um sussurro.

"Meu irmão..." Havia preocupação na voz e o rosto do irmão estava marcado pela angústia.

Ele tentou sorrir, mas só consegui esboçar uma careta.

"Is... isto... está se re... re... re... repetin... do."

"Temo que sim, irmãozinho."

"Quanto... quanto... tempo...?"

"Duas luas."

"Isto é mesmo... muito... muito ruim... não é?"

O irmão não respondeu, desviando os olhos. Não era necessário. Mal podia manter esta conversa e as garras da dor voltavam a torturar seu corpo.

Elladan afastou os cabelos úmidos de suor de seus olhos e apertou um pano frio em sua testa.

"Onde... os outros? Elrohir?" Parou por alguns instantes para recuperar o fôlego.

"Saiu, mas não se preocupe, ele logo estará de volta. Fique quieto. Precisa poupar suas forças."

"Foi... a... aranha... não foi? Matou... Thargon... e agora... estou... mor.. rendo..."

"Não diga isto Estel. Logo estará bom novamente."

"Não estarei. Se pudessem... se pudessem me ajudar... já... já o teriam feito." Fechou os olhos tentando ignorar as pontadas lancinantes na cabeça. "Não... se preocupe... Não tenho... medo. Só... lamento... só lamento... não ver novamente... nosso lar..."

"Vamos dar um jeito nisso." Ele sorriu tentando parecer confiante, enquanto acariciava seu rosto com dedos suaves. "Conhece Elrohir. Não desistirá de você."

Estava perdendo novamente o foco do irmão, a inconsciência rondando, mas esforçou-se para continuar.

"Elly... você me... perdoou?"

"Perdoar você?"

"Sim... quando encontrei a... a aranha... não pedi... ajuda. Você tinha... tinha razão. Mas agora... é tarde. Tarde... para Thargon... tarde... para mim..."

"Você está dizendo bobagens. Não há nada para perdoar."

Mas ele não mais escutava, mergulhado novamente em seu mundo de delírios. Elladan suspirou alto. O tempo estava se esgotando.

Elrohir retornou com novas ervas para as beberagens de que Estel necessitava e após examinar o menino inconsciente, viu que seu estado continuava tão ruim ou pior que antes, apesar de seu breve momento de lucidez. Tocou sua testa e ela ardia como brasa.

"Precisamos tirá-lo daqui. Não pode sobreviver por muito tempo nesta floresta." Mordia aflito os lábios, olhando para Elladan. "É incrível que esteja resistindo por tanto tempo."

"O que você sugere? Estou disposto a tentar qualquer coisa." O irmão perguntou, com igual aflição.

"Precisamos encontrar o reino de Thranduil. Só lá terá chance..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continua...

**Notas:**

**A Floresta das Trevas: **Mirkwood, a maior floresta da Terra Média, era conhecida como Floresta Verde (Eryn Lasgalen) até que seres malignos ali fizeram morada. Fica a leste das Montanhas Sombrias e ao sul das Montanhas Cinzentas. Suas copas gigantes impedem a entrada de quase toda a luz do sol, tornando-a uma paisagem escura e muitas vezes perigosa para quem se atreve a entrar nela.

**O Rio encantado da Floresta das Trevas:** Rio mágico que possui a capacidade de fazer adormecer por tempo indeterminado, qualquer um que caia em suas águas escuras. Exatamente como aconteceu a Bombur, um dos anões da companhia de Bilbo.


	4. Thranduil

**Título:** Thranduil - ano 2948  
**Personagens:** Estel, Elladan Elrohir, OCS originais.  
**Retratações: **Os personagens não são meus, nenhum lucro é pretendido, só existe o desejo de contar uma história e demonstrar meu amor aos personagens do Professor Tolkien.  
**Sumário**: Como em toda boa lição é tempo de aprender a forjar novas alianças.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Thranduil - ano 2948**

Eles partiram naquela mesma tarde. Estel alternava longos períodos de delírio com esparsos de lucidez. A consciência indo e vindo em meio à febre e a dor. Durante um destes breves momentos perguntou a Elladan se o havia ferido.

"Ferido a mim?" Elladan não escondeu sua admiração.

"Lutei... contra você... não foi? Espero... não ter ferido..."

"Você não me feriu irmãozinho. Não precisa se preocupar com isso."

E assim havia sido erguido e envolto em várias capas para ser acomodado nos braços de Elladan, enquanto os outros iam à frente.

Cavalgaram por todo aquele dia, correndo contra o tempo, mas quando a luz do sol minguou, foram obrigados a admitir que necessitavam parar. Encontrar o reino de Thranduil estava se tornando uma tarefa mais complicada do que qualquer um gostaria de admitir. Era como se a floresta estivesse tentando os iludir.

"Eu sinto muito irmãozinho." Elladan disse cansado ao irmão febril. "Mas temos que parar. Você tem que descansar durante algum tempo. E essa clareira parece um bom lugar."

"Averiguem o local..." disse Elrohir a Calion e Arlan. "Enquanto montamos acampamento e acomodamos Estel. Você Berdel, acenda uma fogueira enquanto ajudo Elladan. Não podemos ser pegos desprevenidos por qualquer outra criatura perversa."

Colocaram Estel junto ao fogo e ele abriu os olhos nublados pela febre, enquanto sussurrava com grande esforço.

"Frio... Elrohir... frio."

"Já acendemos uma fogueira e logo ficará aquecido." Elrohir empurrou o cabelo úmido de sua testa com carinho.

"Frio..." Começou a gemer, passando a língua pelos lábios ressequidos. "Sede..."

Elrohir ergueu seu cantil e permitiu que ele bebesse um pequeno gole, que foi engolido com dificuldade.

"Mais... sede..."

"Não deve irmãozinho. Um pouco de cada vez."

O menino tornou a fechar os olhos e pareceu adormecer. Terminavam de montar acampamento quando ele acordou sobressaltado.

"Estão aqui..."

E a floresta iluminou-se. Tão rápido que mal ouve tempo de pegarem arcos e espadas. Como se aproximaram sem que nenhum deles fosse alertado era um assombro, que deixou todos muito perturbados, mas o certo era que estavam completamente cercados por arqueiros usando túnicas e capuzes escuros.

Um deles se aproximou para dentro do circulo de tochas.

"Quem são vocês que invadem armados os domínios do rei Thranduil?" Devia ser o capitão daquela tropa extraordinária. Um elfo muito alto, de feições severas.

"_Mae Govannen_." Disse Elladan se adiantando e guardando a espada. "Não pretendíamos invadir, mas estamos desesperados, pois um dos nossos está ferido devido um ferimento que recebeu na floresta."

"Um de vocês?" O elfo ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando a Estel. "Mas vejo que aquele a quem diz ferido é um homem..."

"É um homem..." Elladan confirmou, com altivez. "E pertence a esta comitiva e é um de nós."

O elfo não pareceu impressionado. "Mas isso não responde quem são e o que desejam." As flechas continuavam apontadas, embora Elladan houvesse ordenado aos companheiros que guardassem suas armas.

"Sou Elladan Elrondion, de Imladris." Apontou aos companheiros. "Os outros são membros da comitiva enviada por meu pai para saudar o rei Bard em seu aniversário de reinado. Aquele é meu irmão Elrohir e o jovem que se encontra ferido é Estel, filho adotivo de lorde Elrond."

"Se veem de Imladris deveriam saber que o rei de Mirkoowd não permite que sejam ultrapassados os limites de seu reino sem sua permissão."

"Temos consciência disso e não pretendíamos desafiar as ordens de seu rei, mas meu irmão foi ferido por uma aranha gigante, que também matou seu cavalo. Precisamos de ajuda, pois o envenenamento avança rápido."

O elfo não deu ordem para que os arcos fossem baixados, e Elrohir assistiu impaciente a cena, resistindo em interferir, porém Estel começou a gemer novamente, a pele ardendo como fogo.

Levantou-se, pouco se importando com protocolos.

"Provavelmente você e sua tropa já vinham nos seguindo desde que entramos neste trecho da floresta, e sem dúvida são o motivo da dificuldade que temos em encontrar seu reino. E já devem saber que não oferecemos perigo. Pode nos ajudar ou não?"

Pôde ouvir o suspiro resignado de Elladan, mas não tentou controlar a raiva. A vida do irmão dependia da urgência com que recebesse socorro e todo aquele palavreado só atrasava o socorro de que necessitava.

"Só diga se pode nos ajudar ou nos deixe falar com o rei Thranduil."

Quando o silêncio se estendeu, ele deu um passo em direção ao capitão, o que fez com que todos os arcos fossem apontados para ele, obrigando Elladan a barrar-lhe o caminho.

"Meu irmão está dominado pela preocupação, mas ele diz a verdade e não dispomos de muito tempo, precisamos com urgência de ajuda!"

Ainda em silêncio, o elfo avançou pelo acampamento ignorando Elrohir e se aproximando de Estel, examinando-o por um momento.

"Diz que foi ferido por uma aranha?"

"A quase três luas atrás." Confirmou Elladan, ainda contendo Elrohir.

"Por que saíram da trilha?"

"Não saímos da trilha. O monstro estava de tocaia perto dela."

"Está me dizendo que a aranha se aproximou de uma trilha feita por nós?" Virou-se para olhar a Elladan, parecendo cético.

"É o que estou dizendo." O gêmeo mais velho confirmou. "Ela estava na trilha, onde atacou meu irmão e foi morta por ele."

O elfo sustentou o olhar de Elladan por vários segundos, então com um movimento sutil dos olhos fez com que todos os arcos fossem baixados.

Elrohir suspirou aliviado e libertando-se de Elladan, foi para junto do irmão caçula, onde o elfo havia se abaixado, jogando para trás o capuz para revelar cabelos negros como a noite.

Tocou na testa ardente de Estel e observou suas pupilas. Outro elfo também havia se aproximado e abaixado perto deles.

Juntos examinaram o menino.

"Como era a aranha que o atacou?" Indagou o recém-chegado, ocupado em seu exame.

"Enorme." Respondeu Elrohir ansioso. "Pernas longas e peludas. E era vermelha como fogo."

Os dois elfos da floresta se entreolharam e o que viera por último sacudiu a cabeça.

"Pode me mostrar onde ela o feriu?" Pediu a Elrohir, erguendo os olhos para ele.

"Bem aqui no peito." Elrohir apontou o ferimento que estava coberto por emplastros e faixas, assim que se agachou ao lado dos outros.

"Quais foram os sintomas?"

"Delírios, febre alta, provavelmente dor e os olhos estão inchados. Nunca vi nada como isso." A voz lhe saiu um pouco trêmula, como se todo o controle que mantivera até então, estivesse por fim lhe escapulindo.

O elfo acenou com cabeça, retirando o capuz e as luvas e virou-se ordenando que um dos soldados se aproximasse com sua tocha.

"Ele está envenenado há muito tempo, o que é muito ruim." Esperou que a chama iluminasse melhor o doente e retirou o emplastro. Trazia atada em sua cintura uma bolsa de couro de onde retirou ervas secas aromáticas, desconhecidas para Elrohir. "Estas são ervas especiais, usadas contra picadas venenosas... são necessárias com água quente."

Imediatamente Elladan foi providenciar a água na pequena fogueira do acampamento.

O elfo observou as outras marcas espalhados pelo tórax de Estel e viu que eram recentes.

"Imagino que sua comitiva tenha enfrentado outras dificuldades em sua marcha."

"Tivemos um encontro com uma matilha de Wargs no limiar do ermo." Respondeu Elrohir sem tirar os olhos do que o elfo fazia. "Deram-nos trabalho..."

"Seu jovem irmão parece ter lutado muito de perto com um deles."

"Ele foi perseguido por um lobo e obrigado a enfrentá-lo no escuro, enquanto defendia um de nossos companheiros caído..."

"Então se trata de um verdadeiro guerreiro. Gostarei de ouvir o conto desta batalha em outra hora..."

Elladan voltou com a água e o elfo de Mirkoowd macerou as ervas, colocando a mistura em um pedaço de pano fumegante retirado da água e aplicou no peito de Estel, sobre a lesão que chiou. Ele gemeu alto e se agitou, mas após alguns minutos suspirou profundamente, caindo num sono quieto.

Arrancando uma tira da túnica do menino, o elfo que obviamente era um curandeiro, improvisou uma faixa em volta do ferimento, depois foi até a fogueira e começou a preparar uma beberagem, com outras ervas de sua bolsa.

"Vocês nos interrogam sobre o ataque que sofremos e parecem desconhecer que as aranhas estavam invadindo a trilha. Como isso é possível?" Elrohir finalmente desviou o olhar do irmão adormecido.

"Aranhas têm estado aqui há muito tempo não é mesmo?" Perguntou Elladan. "Por que essa em particular causa tanta apreensão?"

"Existem feras cruéis e seres sombrios nesta floresta e apesar disso meu tio manteve nosso reino seguro, longe de tais ameaças..." O elfo, que obviamente era o capitão da tropa, respondeu.

"_Então o elfo é sobrinho de Thranduil_." Concluiu Elladan, enquanto observava o curador preparar a beberagem.

"Não é bom que nós nos esqueçamos de algumas regras de cortesia, apesar da situação." Disse o capitão. "Eu sou Tharlian, filho de Caladan e capitão da guarda do rei..." indicou em seguida o elfo das ervas. "Este é Eruónel, meu tenente."

"Nós somos Elladan e Elrohir, filhos de Elrond e este que vocês socorrem é nosso irmão caçula Estel." Elladan os apresentou, embora já o houvesse feito antes.

"A aranha que o envenenou não é como suas irmãs que habitam as profundezas da floresta. Elas surgiram sorrateiramente, conquistando território das outras e agora pelo que disseram se aproximando cada vez mais do reino, ousando invadir até mesmo nossa trilha." Continuou o capitão, parecendo preocupado.

"As aranhas têm medo de tudo que seja élfico." Disse Eruónel ajoelhando-se novamente ao lado de Estel. "Mas estas são mais audaciosas e não menos malignas." Ele ergueu a cabeça do menino, procurando fazer com que acordasse para beber o chá. "Vamos, você precisa beber isso. O gosto é ruim, mas fará com que se sinta melhor."

Depois de conseguir com que ele engolisse, o cobriu novamente com as capas e se levantou.

"Seu veneno é especialmente poderoso. As outras gostam de atordoar as vítimas com uma pequena quantidade antes de aprisioná-las na teia, mas este pode ser mortífero, se elas assim o desejam." Continuou Eruónel. "Provavelmente o que aconteceu a seu cavalo. Teria acontecido o mesmo com seu irmão se ela tivesse oportunidade de inocular mais veneno."

"Mesmo assim é espantoso que venha sobrevivendo até agora." Tharlian afirmou, ainda observando Estel atentamente. "E você diz que ele a matou?"

"Exatamente." Respondeu Elrohir com orgulho. "Lutou com ela sozinho e conseguiu atingi-la mortalmente."

"É mesmo um jovem extraordinário." Disse o capitão com respeito óbvio. "E um dúnadan do norte também."

"Isso explica parte de sua resistência." Eruónel concluiu sorrindo. "Eu fiz o que pude por ele. O veneno foi contido por enquanto. Você agiu rápido com suas ervas e isto ajudou, entretanto suas forças estão diminuindo. Em nosso reino poderá receber maior auxilio e um tratamento melhor do que aqui em meio ao frio e umidade."

"Não poderíamos estimar nossa gratidão." Garantiu Elladan.

"Se ele é um jovem tão valoroso como dizem, ficaríamos honrados em ajudar." O curador afirmou.

"Ele é." Assegurou Elrohir. "Um jovem de grande valor para os seus..."

"Então não devemos nos demorar mais, pois temos um bom caminho a percorrer."

Começaram a se preparar para partir quando Estel acordou novamente.

"Estou aqui mesmo irmãozinho." Elladan aproximou-se dele rapidamente, abaixando-se e passando a mão carinhosamente por seus cabelos.

Pela primeira vez tinha os olhos serenos e livres do delírio, embora ainda falasse num sussurro rouco.

"Estas... pessoas... eu não..."

"Não se preocupe. Eles estão nos ajudando. São elfos da floresta e vamos até seu reino."

"Mas... não íamos..."

"Tem razão, eu disse que não íamos." Sorriu o irmão. "Mas agora vamos fazer um pequeno passeio e você deve ficar quietinho para poupar suas forças."

Estel queria dizer que já fora poupado demais, mas um cansaço imenso pesava sua mente e ele mal podia enxergar o irmão em meio à bruma que lhe cobria os olhos.

"Você resistiu até agora e lhe ordeno que aguente um pouco mais." Elladan sentiu um nó na garganta, que piorou quando Estel lhe deu um fraco sorriso de consolo. Como se fosse ele necessitando de conforto! "Não pode me atrasar." Elladan o ergueu nos braços. "Temos uma longa viagem até o reino."

Ele e Elrohir o acomodaram no cavalo e quando terminaram todos os outros já estavam prontos.

"Nós vamos percorrer um caminho secreto mais curto, conhecido apenas por nós, súditos do rei. Eruónel me disse que seu irmão deve fazer o trajeto mais lentamente para que as dores e a febre não voltem, e enviarei batedores para que sejam prevenidos de nossa chegada e os preparativos sejam feitos." Informou o sobrinho de Thranduil.

Elrohir concordou com ele e após um sinal de seu capitão, alguns soldados iniciaram a marcha, enquanto o restante mesclou-se novamente ao verde da mata, para reiniciar sua patrulha.

Ninguém olhou para trás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A diferença que existia entre aquela parte da floresta e a que deixaram para trás era imensa.

Ali o ar era fresco e o vento soprava suave por entre os galhos iluminados pela luz da lua cheia que dominava o céu.

A marcha se tornou agradável como há muito não acontecia e Elladan notou que a respiração do irmão parecia estar mais fácil assim que penetraram naquele trecho e aquilo o encheu de um novo ânimo.

Ele havia acordado algumas vezes para pedir água, mas tão logo bebia caia novamente em seu sono inquieto.

Tharlian conversava animadamente, completamente diferente do soldado duro que os abordara.

"Meu senhor Thranduil tem lutado para manter nosso vale livre do mal." Dizia ele. "Mas isso tem se tornado difícil nos últimos tempos, mesmo agora quando ainda é decorrido tão pouco tempo da batalha dos cinco exércitos."

"As coisas estiveram tranquilas em nossas viagens pelo Ermo nos últimos anos." Disse Elrohir. "O ataque dos Wargs foi o primeiro em muito tempo. E haviam orcs das montanhas envolvidos."

"Mesmo aqui eles raramente se atrevem a entrar. Embora sua atividade tenha aumentado, causando dificuldades aos homens da borda da floresta e aos viajantes que se arriscam a percorrer o Ermo." Tharlian disse.

"Mithrandir tem pedido nossa colaboração para informar sobre toda e qualquer atividade estranha no ermo e na floresta." Disse Eruónel, que caminhava ao lado do cavalo de Elladan. "Ele não disse o motivo, mas pareceu preocupado a última vez em que esteve aqui..."

"O peregrino tem se mantido ocupado, pois quase nunca é visto num mesmo lugar por muito tempo." Observou Arlan.

"Creio que se as coisas continuarem caminhando neste ritmo, em pouco tempo haverá raros lugares em que seja seguro viver, mesmo onde haja presença élfica." Eruónel comentou, embrulhando-se firmemente na capa.

"Por isso temos redobrado a guarda no limiar de nossa fronteira, sendo cautelosos ao extremo, pois a feitiçaria pode encantar os sentidos e nublar a visão para o mal." Tharlian explicou, antes de apontar animado. "Vejam lá está o rio da floresta."

Eles estavam saindo do meio de um grande bosque de carvalhos e faias, quando se viram diante de um rio ruidoso, que descia ligeiro das alturas da floresta.

"Venham, há uma ponte mais ao norte. O rio oferece passagem num de seus pontos mais rasos, mas sua água é gelada nesta época, pois corre dos picos gelados das Montanhas Cinzentas."

Um corredor de faias iniciava-se ali e seguia até a margem onde estava fincada a ponte de madeira vermelha, que eles atravessaram lentamente.

Quando se viram do outro lado, às portas da grande caverna que era o palácio de Thranduil, a madrugada estava acabando e a claridade da aurora fria enchia o céu com seus tons dourados.

Elladan ainda montado em seu cavalo com Estel nos braços observou a grande caverna incrustada na montanha íngreme, com sua orla coberta de faias que desciam até o rio.

Era tão grandiosa que de onde estavam, era impossível determinar onde terminava, e bem ao centro estava o portão de ferro, de grades grossas, entalhadas por mãos habilidosas.

Por toda à volta, os bosques abrigavam em seus galhos e no chão, várias cabanas e casas feitas de madeira, construídas com grande destreza.

Dali podia perceber que as atividades do dia já haviam sido iniciadas em algumas delas, embora a manhã mal houvesse surgido.

Os batedores pareceram cumprir bem sua função, pois um contingente do belo povo de Thranduil encontrava-se na entrada, a espera de seus visitantes.

Elladan recebeu a ajuda de Eruónel para descer Estel do cavalo e as montarias foram entregues a um dos guardas, que se dirigiu aos estábulos.

Elrohir olhou pra cima, vendo a grande abobada rochosa da caverna assomar sobre eles enquanto penetravam nas raízes da montanha. Ficou imaginando se dentro daqueles corredores não fossem sentir-se tão sufocados quanto na floresta. Mas uma vez lá dentro percebeu que o ar era limpo e fresco e as tochas nas paredes mantinham tudo iluminado e morno, em contraste com o frio da madrugada do lado de fora.

Depois de andar por um tempo, chegaram a um pátio comprido de onde os servos do rei correram para receber os cavalheiros.

"Está tudo preparado para receber seu irmão." Informou Tharlian, aproximando-se de Elladan após conversar com um dos elfos. "Você deve entregá-lo aos cuidados de Cardhir."

Um elfo feições amáveis vinha com ele.

"Ele é o curador do rei e suas habilidades são prodigiosas. Juntos, ele e Eruónel farão o que puderem por seu irmão."

"Eu soube que ele foi ferido por uma das aranhas de fogo há três dias e tem resistido bravamente. Mas não podemos esperar mais." Disse o curador, fazendo sinal aos servos que se aproximaram e tomaram Estel dos braços de Elladan, para seguirem em direção há uma das várias portas que circundavam o pátio.

Quase que instantaneamente ele foi despertado pela agitação e começou a gemer novamente, tremendo como se o frio voltasse a consumi-lo.

"Nós gostaríamos de ir com vocês." Pediu Elrohir a Cardhir, sabendo que nenhum dos dois seria capaz de se separar de Estel. "Se não se importa."

"Não me importo. Será bom que veja rostos conhecidos quando despertar do delírio."

Escutaram a voz fraca e torturada do menino, chamando baixinho.

"Elladan... as aranhas... as aranhas..."

Elladan segurou-lhe a mão com firmeza.

"Não é preciso temer irmãozinho, aqui está seguro. Todos nós estamos."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_É o maior quarto que já vi."_ Pensou Elladan, encarando o fogo que crepitava baixo na lareira. "_Poderia acomodar uma tropa inteira aqui."_

Cavernas eram moradias estranhas para elfos acostumados ao ar puro dos bosques. Entretanto, mesmo estando entranhada dentro da montanha não havia qualquer sinal de abafamento ou escuridão em seus longos corredores e salões.

Não que tivera tempo de conhecer muitos deles.

Da cadeira em que se sentava olhou para a enorme cama onde se encontrava o irmão.

Cardhir tinha estado continuamente com eles, tratando o envenenamento que avançava. Agora fazia três dias que foram recebidos no palácio real e praticamente não abandonara o leito do irmão.

O curador e Eruónel eram habilidosos, entretanto por um período angustiante julgou ser impossível que um homem pudesse agüentar a tortura a que estava sendo submetido e quando os companheiros apareciam para receber notícias não podia lhes dizer palavras de conforto.

Cardhir havia se retirado há alguns minutos, após ter insistido que ele saísse para comer algo e descansar. Havia dito:

"Fizemos tudo o que era possível por hora. Essa batalha agora depende dele."

Mas não podia abandonar o leito do irmão, embora houvesse obrigado o gêmeo a sair para comer algo.

Não podia deixar de se sentir responsável. Afinal ele fora confiado a ele e Elrohir em sua primeira grande viagem, um jovem deslumbrado pelo mundo que o cercava, e sabia que deveria ter-lhe protegido melhor.

Como encarar seu pai se o pior acontecesse? Ele que amava a criança humana tanto quanto a seus três filhos legítimos. E a bela e solene Gilraen, que sorria encantada na presença do filho?

Além do mais sabia o que ele representava para o pai, que o abrigara em Imladris longe dos perigos do mundo e do Inimigo para cumprir o destino que o aguardava.

Estava perdido nesses pensamentos, mal notando que Cardhir havia acabado de retornar quando ouviram um leve barulho vindo do leito e viram que ele parecia estar despertando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A primeira sensação foi de dor. Afiada, intensa, e se recusou a lhe deixar continuar em esquecimento. O warg! Ele pensou, com um gemido longo. O warg resolveu terminar o que havia começado!

Então, quando lhe pareceu que a fera não continuaria arrancando sua carne e sentiu-se seguro de que abrir os olhos não seria uma agonia indescritível, viu-se fitando um aposento estranho.

"Então finalmente acordou..." Um desconhecido disse, com voz amável.

Tentou responder em vão, a garganta ressecada demais, então o elfo o ergueu, segurando um copo gentilmente contra sua boca.

"Beba. Vai ajudar."

Bebeu pequenos goles da água fresca e finalmente conseguiu falar.

"Eu... não me... recordo..."

"Não há o que temer meu jovem. Tudo será respondido no tempo certo. Por hora não deve se preocupar com nada."

Viu que outra figura surgia em seu campo de visão, esta muito conhecida.

"Elly?"

"É bom ter você de volta irmãozinho." Ele segurou sua mão suavemente e lhe sorriu com carinho.

"Sinto-me... fraco."

"Eu sei. Tente descansar mais um pouco."

Concordou com um aceno cansado de cabeça, fechando os olhos e adormecendo imediatamente.

"Contra todas as probabilidades ele venceu a batalha." Disse Cardhir, com bastante admiração.

"Você que dizer...?" Elladan ainda parecia temeroso.

"É isso mesmo. A febre está cedendo e logo sumirá por completo." Sorriu ao ver a alegria e o alívio nas feições do jovem elfo.

"Eu lhe agradeço mestre Cardhir. Nunca teríamos conseguido sozinhos e lhe seremos eternamente gratos."

"É este o papel de alguém que se envereda pelas artes da cura, meu jovem, ajudar a quem necessita de meus dons. Mas o rapaz foi muito bravo e posso ver que não se trata de um homem comum."

"Você está certo. Ele é uma pessoa muito especial." Elladan ainda segurava entre as suas, as mãos do irmão adormecido.

Cardhir concordou com um sorriso e lhe disse para sair e dar as boas novas a todos os outros enquanto ele continuaria ali com Estel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Não se cansa de me pajear nunca?" A voz surgiu no quarto silencioso tão repentinamente que fez Elrohir se sobressaltar, olhando para o irmão no leito. Aproximou-se rapidamente.

"Irmãozinho! Como se sente?" O sorriso de Elrohir era caloroso e fulgurante.

"Como se tivesse lutado sozinho contra uma matilha de Wargs e perdido..." Ele conseguiu gracejar, ainda que o corpo doesse horrivelmente. "Você e Elladan estão sempre por aqui. Será que não dormem?" Perguntou com implicância, pensando em como era maravilhoso poder fazer isso novamente sem que milhares de agulhas infernais estivessem perfurando seu crânio.

Elrohir achou graça. Como se Estel estivesse estado consciente o suficiente nos últimos dias para saber o que qualquer um pudesse estar fazendo.

"Eu deveria te perguntar isso. Cardhir me disse que você provavelmente dormiria por todo esse dia."

"Aparentemente dormir é a única coisa que tenho feito ultimamente..."

"Você não tinha forças para nada diferente, além de lutar contra o veneno... Mas depois de tantos dias de enfermidade deve estar com fome."

"Não muito, embora tenha uma sede terrível. Será que poderia me trazer um pouco d'água?"

"Claro, é para isso que estou aqui, vigiando seu sono." Ele sorriu ao irmão, antes de despejar água da jarra depositada na mesa próxima da cama e levar-lhe, ajudando com que bebesse.

"Elrohir, tudo está tão confuso em minha mente." Ele enrugou as sobrancelhas, odiando que não pudesse se lembrar de nada do que havia acontecido. "Esta casa, o elfo que aqui estava quando acordei..."

"É uma longa história e não sei se devo cansá-lo demais..."

"Eu estou me sentindo bem e prometo avisar quando me sentir cansado, por favor." Fez sua expressão mais suplicante e o irmão suspirou.

"Está bem." Elrohir se acomodou no banco ao lado da cama iniciando a narrativa sobre aqueles turbulentos dias, parando de quando em quando para responder algumas perguntas.

"Então atravessamos a floresta para chegar aqui e eu não vi?" Concluiu chateado. "Você conheceu o rei?"

"Claro, e ele aguarda para conhecer alguém tão afamado quanto você."

"Afamado? Eu?" Onde havia arranjado tempo para construir uma fama, desejou saber, quando foram interrompidos pela entrada intempestiva de Elladan, que vinha seguido de um séqüito muito original.

"Elladan!" Exclamou Elrohir rindo. "Onde conseguiu seus amigos?"

"Eu tive a infeliz ideia de lhes dar um pedaço de pão e aparentemente se devotaram a mim." Respondeu irritado.

"Não tão devotos, parece que acabaram de te trocar." Elrohir riu.

O trio turbulento de cães parecia ter achado Estel muito curioso, pois estavam lhe dando trabalho, enquanto este tentava empurrá-los para fora da cama e de cima dele.

"Será que não respeitam um pobre doente?" Irritou-se, pois os enormes cães estavam decididos em compartilhar a cama com ele. "Será que podiam tirá-los daqui?"

"Quanta ingratidão..." Elrohir zombou, não se movendo do banco para fazer o que pedira.

Obviamente os dois estavam se divertindo muito as suas custas.

"Foi amor à primeira vista." Elladan afirmou com a expressão séria. "E embora parta meu coração, os entrego a você irmãozinho."

Desistiu dos cães, quando percebeu que não ia receber ajuda dos irmãos para expulsá-los. Elladan inclusive parecia muito satisfeito por se livrar deles.

"Tudo neste lugar tem que ser tão grande?" Perguntou mal-humorado, empurrando uma pata gigantesca de cima dele.

"Talvez porque você não seja grande o suficiente." Elrohir respondeu distraidamente, retirando uma maçã de uma das cestas colocadas na mesa perto do leito.

"Eu posso não ser alto como você, mas pretendo crescer muito." Olhou para a cesta e achou que as frutas pareciam saborosas. "E o que você quis dizer com fama?"

"Elrohir! Já andou dando com a língua nos dentes?" Repreendeu Elladan com um bufo. "Essas frutas parecem boas." Caminhou em direção à cesta.

"Ele descobrirá mais cedo ou mais tarde!" Elrohir se defendeu.

"É, mas imagine como ficará o orgulho dele depois disso? Este vinho da Cidade do Lago é mesmo excelente, o que acha?" Elladan encheu a taça e passou ao irmão.

"Vocês dois!" Estel estava indignado. "Parem de agir como se eu não estivesse aqui!"

"Claro que está. É impossível esquecer com você gritando desse jeito. Na verdade está se exaltando muito. Talvez devêssemos deixar com que descanse. Vamos embora Elladan."

"Vocês ficaram aqui todo o tempo em que eu estava dormindo e agora vão sair quando quero respostas?" Empurrou um enorme cão vermelho que insistia em lambê-lo.

"Estel..." Disse Elladan pacientemente. "Você lutou sozinho contra uma aranha monstruosa e resistiu por dias a seu veneno que mataria inclusive um elfo. Ele matou seu cavalo, mas você sobreviveu e isto é um feito impressionante por aqui."

"Pobre Thargon." Estel disse, com a voz tristonha, lembrando-se do amigo. "Gostaria que tivessem podido ajudá-lo também."

"Eu sei... e sinto muito por Thargon, mas você deve se preocupar em recuperar as forças para participar do banquete que será dado em sua honra." Elrohir informou, desejando espantar a tristeza no semblante do menino.

"Banquete? Honra? Então eu me tornei realmente ilustre." Olhou para os irmãos com um sorrisinho presunçoso. "E é apenas minha primeira visita a essa floresta."

"Não lhe disse Elrohir? Agora já acha que é um grande guerreiro..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olhando para os cães que haviam tomado posse do quarto, Estel decidiu que deveria se livrar deles ao menos para participar do banquete.

Mal podia acreditar que finalmente recebera permissão de Cardhir para sair. Acabaria enlouquecendo trancado naquele quarto e vinha dizendo desde ontem que estava bem. Não que lhe escutariam, é claro.

Com um suspiro terminou de vestir a túnica azul. Depois calçou as botas e saiu pé ante pé, conseguindo ludibriar seus amigos caninos. Entrou num longo corredor iluminado, de onde havia portas por toda parede, por isso desejou ter pedido a um dos irmãos que o houvesse esperado, imaginando que levaria horas para encontrar o salão.

Continuou andando por um tempo até ouvir o som de vozes e o tinir das canecas.

"Meu jovem! O rei o aguarda!" Cardhir veio rapidamente em sua direção, pois aparentemente já o estivera procurando. "Vamos, venha comigo por aqui."

O elfo abriu uma enorme porta maciça, lhe conduzindo para dentro do salão que estava cheio de mesas compridas, lotadas de elfos risonhos, taças e bandejas enchidas de comida. Houve um silêncio súbito, quando olharam para ele com curiosidade amistosa.

No centro da sala encontrava-se o trono real e sobre ele, um elfo magnífico, de porte altivo.

"Lorde Thranduil." Anunciou Cardhir. "Seu convidado."

Ficou sem saber o que fazer, afinal nunca fora convidado de honra antes e muito menos conhecido um rei, e levou um discreto empurrão do curador.

Afinal se lembrou dos bons modos e fez uma grande mesura.

"Meu Senhor, é uma grande honra estar aqui em seu belo reino."

Thranduil acenou formalmente para que o menino encabulado à sua frente se aproximasse.

Estel, a despeito de viver entre elfos por toda sua vida achou que ele era impressionante. Possuía cabelos dourados como o sol, encimados pela coroa de mithril adornada de flores silvestres e sua rica túnica branca era enfeitada de bordados de ouro nas mangas e na gola.

"Então você é o jovem filho de Elrond." Disse-lhe o rei. "Há muito ansiava por conhecê-lo, pois seu feito de coragem é muito comentado em meu reino."

"Meu senhor, eu agradeço sua hospitalidade e peço desculpas por só agora o fazê-lo. E não mereço a honra de tamanha fama, especialmente vinda de seus corajosos súditos."

O rei sorriu agradado, aparentemente satisfeito com os modos e a cortesia do menino.

"Você se engana jovem Estel. Derrotar a aranha de fogo e sobreviver a seu veneno é um feito enorme e deve se orgulhar dele. Mas ainda está abatido por causa do mal que o afligiu, e Cardhir me diz que ainda necessita de descanso para se recuperar plenamente. Aproveite o banquete em sua honra."

Agradecendo as palavras do soberano, fez outra mesura profunda e pedindo permissão se afastou a procura dos amigos.

Eles estavam sentados em uma das pontas da mesa de banquetes e foi para lá que se dirigiu, sentindo uma pontada de fome ao observar as cestas de pães e frutas, recordando-se das beberagens de gosto amargo e os dos caldos insossos que fora obrigado a ingerir por dias.

Ao lado dos irmãos encontrou Eruónel e Tharlian. Havia conhecido os dois quando foram visitá-lo em seu quarto de doente e gostara imediatamente de ambos. Contudo, ao se aproximar da mesa, foi pego de surpresa ao notar a presença encantadora de uma elfa.

Ela usava um vestido verde de tecido sedoso. O cabelo preso no alto da cabeça caia em cachos dourados, que ondulavam ao redor do rosto.

Pareceu-lhe tão bela, que ficou com os olhos presos nela, até perceber que havia parado a meio caminho da mesa e todos estavam olhando para ele. Com a vermelhidão colorindo sua face, aproximou-se finalmente.

"Estel." Chamou Tharlian. "Estávamos lhe esperando. Venha banquetear-se conosco." Ele virou-se para a bela elfa. "Esta é minha irmã, lady Arien".

"Senhora." Disse ele se curvando em reverência.

"Sente-se irmãozinho, já que está necessitando de mais que alimento para os olhos." Disse Elrohir, sem disfarçar seu divertimento.

Fuzilou o irmão com um olhar e se sentou de frente para Arien, notando encabulado que ela o observava.

Resolveu beber vinho para disfarçar o embaraço. E percebeu que era o assunto da conversa, para sua vergonha maior.

"Estel..." Dizia Eruónel. "Soube de sua aventura no ermo com os Wargs. Pelo visto tem estado muito ocupado desde que saiu de casa."

"Eu garanto que foi tudo menos extraordinário do que parece..." Ele começou a se explicar, mas Elladan o interrompeu.

"Deixe de lado a modéstia irmão, afinal você lutou contra a fera à noite, portanto tenho certeza que todos gostariam de saber como foi."

Teria matado Elladan cruelmente, e com prazer absoluto por fazê-lo se encabular daquela forma na frente da elfa, quando elevou os olhos e viu Arien olhando diretamente para ele.

"Não deve se preocupar em me assustar com sua historia Estel. Pois meu irmão e meu primo vivem me entretendo com seus feitos corajosos."

Sabia que ela estava sendo apenas gentil, mas sentiu-se incapaz de negar o que quer que fosse àquela voz doce, então engoliu em seco e bebeu mais vinho, gaguejando terrivelmente ao narrar sua luta contra o lobo. Quando terminou, ela ainda o observava com um sorriso suave.

"Foi muito corajoso o que fez para salvar seu amigo. Foi sorte ter estado lá com ele."

Estel agradeceu encabulado, forçando-se a tirar os olhos dela enquanto procurava algo para comer, quando começaram a falar sobre as aranhas da floresta.

"Assim que a patrulha voltar, saberemos quantas estavam se aventurando perto da trilha..."

Lembrou-se de Elrohir comentar sobre a caçada empreendida às aranhas invasoras. Haviam partido quando ainda estava se recuperando. Seus companheiros de Imladris foram juntos pelo que soubera.

"Então Lorde Thranduil possui um filho?"

"Sim. Legolas é seu nome." Disse Arien, sorrindo para ele e o encabulando novamente. "Ele queria estar aqui para seu banquete, mas era necessário solucionar o problema das aranhas o quanto antes..."

Estel garantiu a ela que entendia a urgência da situação e embora começasse a se divertir quando perdeu parte do acanhamento, sentiu grande cansaço à medida que o banquete seguiu noite adentro. Notando que deixara de ser o centro das atenções, deu uma desculpa e foi para seu quarto, pensando no quanto desejava encontrar novamente sua grande e confortável cama.

É claro que seus amigos caninos estariam esperando por ele, instalados confortavelmente no leito.

Desistiu de expulsá-los e na verdade nem se importou, dormindo imediatamente. E por toda noite a bela Arien povoou seus sonhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os dias que se seguiram foram cruciais para sua recuperação, pois teve febre por diversas vezes e se cansava com facilidade.

Estando impossibilitado de sair para longe se dedicou a conhecer o castelo, seus moradores e o hospitaleiro povo do bosque. Andou atrás de Cardhir incansavelmente, instigado por seus conhecimentos sobre ervas e ungüentos e por toda a flora singular da Floresta Verde.

Naquela tarde, estava próximo ao rio em companhia dos irmãos, observando a movimentação da cidade enquanto decidiam a data da partida.

Argumentava com energia, mas Elladan estava irredutível.

"Eu estou bem, pergunte a Cardhir." Ele afirmou novamente, frustrado.

"Não me parece bem o suficiente." Elladan o observou, sem parecer convencido com suas garantias.

"Pois se engana. Sou muito resistente como você mesmo viu. Não vou me quebrar por causa de uma febre."

Elladan continuava inflexível, com se estivesse argumentando com uma criança teimosa.

"Talvez devesse se ocupar de por carne novamente sobre seus ossos antes de sair atrás de aventuras."

"Mas não é justo! Não posso ficar trancafiado como uma donzela esperando a volta de vocês." Olhou para o outro irmão. "Elrohir, por favor!" Não se envergonhava de implorar.

"Estel, talvez devesse escutar Elladan. Ainda ontem teve febre e foi necessário que ficasse de repouso..."

"Eu sei. Mas já passou e me sinto ótimo. Além do mais, cedo ou tarde deveremos partir. Já estamos atrasados o suficiente!"

Era um argumento válido e a hesitação de Elrohir lhe deu esperanças.

"Você sabe o que penso." Disse Elladan ao gêmeo. "O incidente com a aranha já foi lamentável o bastante para que nos arrisquemos novamente."

"Eu sei." Respondeu Elrohir. "Mas não deve se esquecer de qual foi o objetivo de trazê-lo conosco. Foi isso que _ada_ pediu-nos... deixar com que adquira experiência..."

"Mas isso não significa que devamos permitir com que corra riscos desnecessários."

"Ei, quem disse que preciso que tomem conta de mim? Adar disse que já era tempo de eu conhecer o mundo..." Indignou-se Estel.

"E ele ainda está muito pálido... Como vai suportar dias de cavalgada?"

Estel começou a se desesperar, pois Elladan parecia estar ganhando o argumento e ele acabaria ficando no castelo!

"Por que eu mesmo não posso decidir?" Argumentou irritado. "Se posso enfrentar Wargs e aranhas gigantes, posso tomar conta de mim mesmo."

Elladan cruzou os braços e o olhou para o jovem com severidade.

"É corajoso o suficiente para isso, mas não passa de um menino e enquanto for assim e eu for responsável por você, eu decidirei os riscos que pode correr ou não."

"Vocês não podem me deixar pra trás eternamente. Terão que me amarrar!"

Sustentou desafiante o olhar decidido do irmão, que por fim, para sua surpresa, suspirou vencido.

"Está bem. Só vamos aguardar a volta dos outros. Mas..." E agora havia uma advertência em seu tom. "Se neste meio tempo se sentir mal novamente é aqui que vai ficar quer queira ou não."

Estel sorriu triunfante. Foi mais fácil do que imaginara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dois dias depois os caçadores retornaram de sua empreitada heroica, sendo recebidos com festa pelo povo do bosque.

Seus companheiros de Imladris estavam entre eles e soube que encontraram várias das temíveis aranhas que vinham construindo ninhos por toda extensão da trilha. Foram perseguidas, acuadas e destruídas antes que pudessem se esconder nas entranhas da floresta.

Conheceu o filho do rei. Legolas era esguio, tinha a pele pálida, os cabelos louros e seus olhos claros brilhavam como um lago de águas plácidas.

Quando teve oportunidade de se aproximar do elfo louro, descobriram que havia grande afinidade entre eles, e passaram a conversar com grande animação. Soube que o novo amigo estivera na guerra dos cinco exércitos defendendo as hostes do pai e o crivou de perguntas. A única versão que conhecia foi àquela narrada pelo pequeno Bilbo em Imladris.

Estavam compartilhando contos e aventuras quando o rei se ergueu, propondo um brinde para saudar o retorno triunfante dos caçadores e lamentando a partida breve dos novos amigos do reino.

Elladan agradeceu a hospitalidade em nome de todos e reiterou sua eterna dívida pela recuperação do irmão caçula. Ficaram sabendo por Tharlian que ele e Eruónel seriam os representantes do rei em Valle e que partiriam com a comitiva dos filhos de Elrond, assim que todos os arranjos estivessem prontos.

Aliviado em saber que não teria que permanecer, Estel garantiu a Legolas que voltaria assim que pudesse. Gostaria de conhecer a floresta, quando estivesse lúcido o bastante para apreciar seus mistérios. Mirkwood ainda lhe era, um reino fascinante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continua...

**Notas:**

Dúnedain: (singular: Dúnadan, "homem do oeste") é uma raça de Homens descendentes dos Númenoreanos que sobreviveram ao afundamento do reino ilha deles, Númenor, e chegaram à Terra-Média conduzidos por Elendil e seus filhos, Isildur e Anárion. Eles descendem de Elros, irmão de Elrond.


	5. Ivy

**Título:** Ivy - ano 2948  
**Personagens:** Estel, Elladan Elrohir, OCS originais.  
**Retratações: **Os personagens não são meus, nenhum lucro é pretendido, só existe o desejo de contar uma história e demonstrar meu amor aos personagens do Professor Tolkien.  
**Sumário**: Estel segue em sua recém-descoberta capacidade de ser um herói ao mesmo tempo em que, um encontro inesperado mudo os rumos de sua jornada.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Ivy – ano 2948**

A viagem para fora das fronteiras de Mirkwood, iniciada no dia seguinte foi serena e monótona. O caminho que tomariam para Valle margeava a extremidade norte da floresta. Eles subiram por várias colinas, se pondo mais próximos aos cumes nevoentos da Montanha Solitária, mas ainda fora de seu campo de visão.

A única população ao redor era de Esgaroth e da própria Valle, com alguns humanos raramente se aventurando fora delas, portanto não esperavam encontrar grande quantidade de viajantes pelo caminho, a não ser aqueles que também se dirigissem para a festa do reinado.

De sua parte, Estel estava contente em montar tranquilamente a despeito da veemência com que se dirigira aos irmãos no reino da floresta. Apesar do repouso em Mirkwood, ainda sentia os efeitos da febre prolongada.

Tharlian havia lhe emprestado um cavalo e embora fosse um excelente animal, sentia dolorosamente a falta da presença sólida de Thargon.

Eles montaram toda à tarde, o clima crescentemente frio quanto mais se aproximavam do rio da montanha e Estel procurava embrulhar-se em sua capa, tentando manter longe as garras afiadas do ar gélido quando seus ouvidos sensíveis captaram sons confusos partindo de trás da pequena colina que se estendia no caminho. Freou o cavalo bruscamente.

Rosnados e uivos ferozes misturados a gritos atemorizados. Incitaram os cavalos e poucos metros à frente foram surpreendidos com a cena que se descortinava à frente.

Uma matilha de lobos selvagens atacando um pequeno grupo de viajantes.

"Pelo menos não são wargs." Resmungava para si mesmo, quando percebeu a presença de uma menina entre os viajantes. Ela fora acuada contra a carroça e permanecia imóvel, se arriscando ser pisoteada, pois o cavalo ameaçava entrar em pânico.

Cavalgou em sua direção num reflexo, tirando a espada da bainha só a tempo de colocar-se entre ela e o lobo que avançava com os dentes à mostra. O cavalo relinchou ao receber o impacto, enquanto Estel era violentamente lançado ao chão, sem conseguir manter a espada consigo.

Se as coisas continuassem nesse ritmo, logo não haveria um músculo em seu corpo que não estivesse dolorido, pensou com ironia, enquanto se erguia, colocando-se à frente da menina.

Mas como aparentemente estava tornando-se habito, um dos irmãos veio em seu auxílio e Elladan aproximou-se, acertando o gume da espada no pescoço do lobo, impedindo que atacasse os jovens indefesos.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou ao irmão menor, que acenou com a cabeça enquanto procurava pela menina. Mesmo enquanto se aproximou para passar os braços ao redor dela, sua mente estava de olho na batalha.

Enlouquecidos pelo cheiro de sangue, mais dois animais tentaram se lançar aos três perto da carroça, mas Elladan se moveu rapidamente para golpear um na cabeça. O animal, ainda que ferido, passou suas garras pelo braço do elfo, antes de ser derrubado por uma flecha de Berdel.

No instante em que Elladan era atacado, o segundo lobo avançou na direção de Estel, que se jogou no chão, cobrindo a menina com seu corpo. Quase imediatamente o animal foi interceptado por Tharlian, que num golpe rápido, pôs fim a seu avanço.

Quando Estel se ergueu, o ataque havia chegado ao fim. Suspirou aliviado e voltando-se para a menina, perguntou se ela estava bem, mas parecia aterrorizada demais para falar, assim após um rápido exame, concluiu que não parecia ferida. Fazendo com que se recostasse contra a carroça, correu até Elladan.

"Elladan!" Gritou apreensivo ao ver o sangue que escorria das feridas do irmão. "Você foi ferido!"

"Não se preocupe, eu estou bem." Garantiu-lhe o elfo, disfarçando uma careta de dor.

"Eu não tenho certeza disso. É melhor que Elrohir lhe faça um curativo."

A expressão dele era determinada e o gêmeo mais velho riu, passando o braço incólume pelos ombros dele.

"Como queira irmãozinho, mas acho que devia dar uma olhada em sua protegida..."

Estel se virou e com um suspiro aflito viu que a menina estava meio desfalecida e apressando-se, gritou por Eruónel.

O elfo veio rapidamente e juntos apoiaram-na na carroça, insistindo com que bebesse água de cantil de Estel.

"Ela vai ficar bem Estel, só está muito assustada." O elfo assegurou. "Fique com ela até que se recupere."

Também se recostou na carroça observando a cena da luta. Seus amigos estavam bem, mas dois dos viajantes haviam sido mortos e achou bom que a menina não pudesse ver os corpos mutilados.

Ouviu Elladan que conversava com Elrohir e Eruónel.

"Não sabia que lobos selvagens estavam se aventurando tão longe do Limiar do Ermo em busca de comida..." Assobiou por entre dentes quando o elfo da floresta passou unguento no arranhão em seu braço.

"Essas criaturas estão se tornando cada vez mais semelhantes aos wargs." Concluiu Eruónel com desgosto, enquanto Elrohir se aproximava dele e da menina que se mantinha em aparente choque.

"Vocês são elfos!" As palavras repentinas assustaram-nos, quando dois enormes pares de olhos negros fitaram Elrohir com assombro. "Você é real?" Perguntou ao elfo moreno, acrescentando em seguida. "Você é a criatura mais bonita que eu já vi..."

Estel teria se divertido bastante às custas do irmão, que se ruborizou até a raiz dos cabelos, se a menina não continuasse de olhos arregalados. Talvez batera a cabeça e estivesse confusa. "Está se sentindo bem?" Sacudiu-a levemente, tentando tirá-la de seu transe.

Elrohir terminou de se aproximar, examinando-a com igual curiosidade e preocupação.

"Eu lhe garanto que sou real, jovem senhora... todos nós somos." Disse ele cortesmente.

Ao som da voz do elfo, ela deu um pequeno suspiro, como se acordasse de um sonho e se desvencilhando bruscamente das mãos de Estel, levantou-se de um pulo, correndo em direção ao homem idoso que conversava com Tharlian.

"Papai, papai." Atirou-se nos braços dele entre soluços.

"Sinto muito minha querida, mas Jon e Lomar..." Ele olhou para as formas inertes no chão e desviou novamente os olhos. "Mas felizmente estes corajosos guerreiros apareceram e lhes seremos eternamente gratos. Eu sou Rolf e agradeço a todos vocês."

"Estávamos seguindo por esta estrada quando vimos o ataque." Explicou Tharlian. "Também estão indo para Valle?"

"Isso mesmo." Confirmou o homem, olhando entristecido para os amigos mortos. "Somos moradores de lá e estávamos voltando, após comercializar nossas mercadorias com os homens da borda da floresta. Está é minha filha, Ivy, e aqueles dois eram meus empregados. Fomos surpreendidos e pudemos oferecer pouca resistência."

"Sentimos muito por seu infortúnio, mas se desejarem podem descansar enquanto providenciamos uma sepultura para seus companheiros. Depois, já que temos o mesmo destino, se for de seu agrado podemos seguir viagem juntos." Tharlian ofereceu gentilmente.

O velho sorriu-lhe grato. "Seria uma honra e um alívio, agora que somos apenas eu e minha filha."

Quando tudo estava terminado e os pobres viajantes receberam um tumulo perto da colina, já era noite e resolveram procurar um local adequado para acamparem.

Encontraram uma pequena clareira de abetos escuros e logo as fogueiras do acampamento foram acesas e a refeição da noite começou a ser preparada. Os irmãos estavam conversando com o velho Rolf e Estel notou que Elladan mancava ligeiramente. Lembrou-se que o elfo também fora ferido no braço ao defendê-lo e a menina, que continuava olhando tudo com olhos arregalados.

Para ser sincero, ela já começava a irritá-lo, olhando encantada para seus companheiros elfos e movendo-se ao redor da fogueira toda solicita, embora sequer houvesse agradecido a ele. E afinal havia arriscado seu pescoço por ela!

Agora lá estava oferecendo a Elladan um copo de vinho e recebendo um sorriso de volta. "_Será que todas as meninas humanas são assim, oferecidas?"_ Nunca vira uma elfa se comportar com tamanha leviandade.

Era bastante jovem, mais ou menos de sua idade e possuía longos cabelos negros. Tinha as bochechas coradas e seus olhos brilhavam, parecendo levianamente esquecida do terrível ataque e dos amigos mortos.

"Elladan." Chamou ao irmão, ignorando-a completamente. Tinha certeza que a antipatia havia sido mútua. "Parece que a roda carroça que eles usam para transporte está danificada."

"Mestre Rolf nos falou sobre isso. Ele tentará consertá-la pela manhã, mas se não for possível teremos que dar outro jeito." Buscou com os olhos a confirmação de Elrohir.

"Talvez tenhamos que dividir as montarias com nossos amigos." Elrohir concordou, sorrindo ao caçula. "Tenho certeza que não se importará de levar sua jovem amiga."

Os dois meninos arregalaram os olhos comicamente e Elrohir foi obrigado a morder os lábios para não rir.

"Mas... meu cavalo..."

"Por que eu tenho que ir com ele..."

As palavras se atropelaram e os dois olharam-se furiosos, obrigando Elrohir intervir.

"Você lhe salvou a vida irmãozinho e agora é responsável por ela."

Estel o fitou bobamente, sem palavras, e ela se adiantou.

"Como ele pode ser responsável por mim se é apenas um menino? E além do mais foi você quem enfrentou o lobo e salvou a nos dois!"

Estel ficou tão furioso que desejou ter deixado o lobo fazer dela uma bela refeição ao invés de ter saltado na sua frente.

"Eu não sou um menino!" Respondeu com raiva. "E foi Elladan que nós ajudou, não Elrohir e eu havia perdido minha espada e..."

"Isso não vem ao caso agora." Interrompeu Elladan. "Mas o fato é que teremos que partir o mais cedo que pudermos e tenho certeza que meu irmãozinho será cortês o suficiente para permitir que a dama monte com ele se necessário."

Ele teve vontade de dizer que preferia montar com um orc, mas engoliu as palavras ao deparar-se com o olhar de advertência de Elladan. De repente a viagem pareceu perder todo seu atrativo se fosse ter que suportar essa menina irritante até Valle.

Num olhar rápido, percebeu que ela também não estava nada contente com o arranjo, o que lhe deu certa satisfação cruel. Se ela ia estragar sua viagem, pelo menos a dela também não seria tão prazerosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No alvorecer frio da manhã seguinte, todos estavam de pé, fazendo os preparativos para seguirem viajem. Mestre Rolf estava trabalhando havia muito na pequena carroça, tentando consertar a roda danificada.

Estel sentia impaciência para partir, sumamente irritado com o atraso que enfrentavam. De repente ouviu uma risadinha e viu a garota toda sorridente conversando com Elrohir enquanto lhe oferecia uma caneca. Fitava carrancudo, quando percebeu que o irmão apontava para ele.

Para seu desagrado ela veio se aproximando e imediatamente tentou ignorar sua presença, fingindo estar entretido com o cavalo.

"Você devia beber isso. Está muito bom e bastante quente também." Esperou, com um sorriso hesitante, que ele se virasse para continuar. "Eu soube que você esteve doente..."

"Eu estou ótimo!" Tentou parecer frio. "Não necessito que você traga nada para mim, menina." Tentou ignorar o cheiro que exalava da bebida quente, junto com o vapor convidativo.

Quando observou seu rosto, os olhos dela pareceram soltar chispas e achou que fosse jogar o chá nele.

"Certo então... eu tentava ser gentil. Pra dizer a verdade só vim até aqui por que seu irmão tão agradável pediu. Aliás, você não se parece nada com ele. Com nenhum dos dois. E eu tenho um nome. Ivy!"

"Claro que eu não me pareço com eles!" Sentiu o sangue esquentar. "Nem mesmo sou um elfo. E como alguém pode se chamar Ivy?"

"É obvio que não é um elfo." Olhou-o com desdém. "E nunca poderia ser confundido com um. E que espécie de nome é Estel?"

Quando pareceu que a briga ia crescer, Elrohir interveio.

"Sinto muito interromper, mas creio que seu pai esteja te procurando Ivy."

Ela ainda estava furiosa e se virou jogando fora o chá. Mas antes de ir agradeceu educadamente ao elfo, ignorando Estel.

Ele ficou observando-a partir sentindo-se muito irritado, até que percebeu o olhar do irmão sobre ele, então voltou a se ocupar do cavalo.

"Ivy é uma menina encantadora, e tenho certeza que se parasse de implicar com ela perceberia isso."

Deu um suspiro aborrecido, antes de retirar a caneca das mãos do irmão e tomar um longo gole do chá quente.

"Embora vocês todos estejam encantados, eu acho que ela é a menina mais irritante e... e... leviana que eu já conheci."

"Considerando a quantidade de meninas humanas que você conhece." O irmão ria abertamente, aborrecendo Estel ainda mais. "Espanta-me seu comportamento... nunca o vi tratar qualquer pessoa assim..."

"Que ela guarde suas gentilezas para vocês, elfos de quem tanto gosta. E além do mais eu não preciso que tragam nada para mim, pois eu mesmo posso pegar."

"Se você assim o diz." Concordou Elrohir, retirando sua caneca das mãos do menino com um olhar pontudo. "Eu vim aqui lhe dizer que a carroça foi parcialmente consertada. Mestre Rolf continuará conduzindo, e afinal Ivy não precisará montar com você, já que o cavalo de um dos viajantes mortos foi recuperado por Berdel."

"Essa é uma ótima notícia." Disse ele azedamente.

"Você pode acreditar que sim, mas afinal, talvez ainda seja jovem demais para apreciar a companhia de uma dama tão encantadora quanto ela." Dizendo isso ele passou o braço por seus ombros, fazendo um sorriso finalmente surgir nas feições do irmão caçula. "Venha, vamos fazer isso logo e partir daqui o quanto antes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eles foram obrigados a seguir um ritmo mais lento devido à pequena carroça de mestre Rolf, embora o bom homem se desculpasse constantemente pelo incomodo que estava causando. Sua jovem filha, no entanto, continuava apreciando grandemente a companhia de seus salvadores.

Ela e Estel se evitavam cuidadosamente. Ele permaneceu calado desde que levantaram acampamento, o som de sua voz substituído pelo falar constante dela. O riso de Elrohir também parecia ser uma constante, e Estel pensou com rancor que o irmão parecia tão leviano quanto sua nova amiga.

Depois de quase um dia inteiro de marcha, finalmente enxergaram ao longe os declives da Montanha Solitária, com seus cumes cobertos de neve. Calcularam que se tudo continuasse correndo bem, estariam em Valle pelo anoitecer, dali a dois dias.

Mas à medida que o dia foi avançando e a tarde chegava ao fim, uma grande escuridão cobriu o céu, e logo uma tempestade violenta desabou sobre eles, obrigando-os a procurar abrigo debaixo de um pequeno grupo de árvores no caminho.

Quando, depois do que pareceram horas, a potência da chuva começou a diminuir e cedeu por completo, estavam todos um pouco congelados. Ivy quase não podia controlar o bater dos dentes e Estel não parecia em melhor estado, embora corajosamente procurasse disfarçar o frio enregelante que sentia.

Berdel e Calion tentaram por um longo tempo acender uma fogueira e felizmente havia roupas secas no interior da carroça, onde colocaram seus alforjes logo que a tempestade caiu, entretanto por um tempo acharam que teriam de desfrutar de uma refeição fria, até que finalmente os elfos conseguiram produzir uma chama fraca, que pouco a pouco se tornou um fogo acolhedor.

Muito tempo depois em seu turno da guarda, Estel não pode se impedir de imaginar que outros contratempos ainda encontrariam em sua agitada jornada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quase ao romper do dia uma chuva fina e intermitente começou a cair, criando uma cortina cinzenta e úmida em torno do acampamento, que foi desfeito rapidamente para que pudessem partir antes que o nevoeiro se adensasse. Os contratempos dos últimos dias já haviam atrasado em muito a chegada em Valle.

Felizmente a chuva não durou muito e puderam fazer um bom tempo de cavalgada, entretanto quando se aproximaram das margens do rio, o pequeno grupo se deteve para examinar aquele que era o último obstáculo de sua jornada.

O pequeno rio que geralmente descia tranquilo da Montanha Solitária para desaguar no Lago Comprido tinha alargado suas margens e agora se estendia turbulento, as águas escuras descendo ruidosas da montanha. Para não mencionar a névoa que pairava sobre as águas, dificultando se enxergar a outra margem.

"Aparentemente o rio da montanha cresceu." Disse Elrohir, apeando do cavalo para se aproximar da margem barrenta.

"Aparentemente." Respondeu Eruónel. "Isso geralmente ocorre no inverno, quando as tempestades na montanha se tornam frequentes. Obviamente o aguaceiro de ontem contribuiu para essa turbulência incomum, além da névoa..."

"Quando viemos a Esgaroth ele ainda não passava de um rio tranquilo e pudemos atravessar sem qualquer dificuldade." Rolf disse, olhando nervosamente para os elfos.

"Há qualquer outro lugar em que possamos atravessar, mais adiante ou para cima talvez?" Perguntou Berdel, ao comerciante.

"Existe uma travessia que pode ser feita de balsa, mas receio que tenhamos que percorrer um longo caminho até lá, pois está em Esgaroth. Levaríamos pelo menos um dia e meio de viagem. Essa passagem aqui mais ao sul é a única empregada usualmente pelos viajantes fora de Esgaroth, já que é a mais segura..."

"O que faremos então?" Estel perguntou ao irmão mais velho.

Elladan balançou a cabeça.

"A travessia de balsa vai nos atrasar em demasia..."

"O rio será muito arriscado?" Elrohir perguntou, ainda observando as águas ruidosas. "Mesmo turbulento, ainda me parece raso o bastante..."

"O rio neste ponto é bastante seguro, sem buracos, mas preocupa-me a carroça..." Tharlian avaliava o veículo precário.

"O quão raso era este rio aqui, neste ponto?" Elrohir virou-se para Ivy.

"O suficiente para que uma pessoa pudesse atravessar a cavalo ou nadar de um lado a outro com facilidade. Eu mesma já o fiz várias vezes e uma carroça podia atravessar facilmente..."

O gêmeo continuava pensativo.

"A carroça de seu pai não me parece forte o suficiente para aguentar uma travessia agora..."

"Mas você se engana meu amigo." Respondeu o velho apressadamente. "Tenho certeza que se tentarmos a travessia, minha velha carroça poderá resistir muito bem." O que o homem não disse, era que temia ter que deixar seus bens para trás, embora todos pudessem adivinhar seus motivos.

Elrohir examinou a carroça com descrença e virou-se para os irmãos e os outros.

"Precisamos tomar uma decisão mais cedo ou tarde..."

"Podíamos atravessar, conduzindo nossos cavalos e quem sabe usar uma corda na outra margem para ancorar a carroça... Teremos uma de tamanho suficiente?" Berdel olhava a correnteza.

"Eu concordo." Estel disse. "Na margem oposta, poderemos usar a força dos cavalos para puxar a carroça."

"Parece uma boa solução." Disse Tharlian, retirando a aljava e o arco das costas e removendo o peso extra de seu cavalo, para colocar na carroça.

"Muito bem." Disse Elladan. "Pelo menos metade de nós deve estar do outro lado, para que possamos içar a carroça com a ajuda dos que ficarem deste lado."

Os outros começaram a atravessar, então ele olhou para Ivy e para Estel, deixando o irmão apreensivo com o que fosse dizer.

"O que nos deixa com Ivy." Ela pareceu não entender, então ele explicou gentilmente. "Devido à força da correnteza, um de nós deverá te acompanhar..."

"Eu atravesso este rio desde que era criança e nunca precisei da ajuda de ninguém." Disse ela, irritada.

"Não duvido disso senhora." Concordou o elfo seriamente. "Mas meu coração se sentiria mais tranquilo se você atravessasse na companhia de um de nós."

A menina fez um muxoxo de contrariedade, mas não discutiu.

Então finalmente Elladan se virou para o irmão caçula, que pensou rodando os olhos: _"E lá vamos nós."_

"Não há nenhum problema quanto a mim, Elladan, posso atravessar muito bem, tanto quanto qualquer um de vocês."

"Só ia dizer que tomasse cuidado irmãozinho." Respondeu o elfo com um sorriso maroto e isso satisfez Estel, pois Elladan também não sugeriu que ele atravessasse com Ivy.

Por fim, quando estavam Tharlian, Berdel, Arlan e Estel na outra margem prontos, Elladan e Eruónel se prepararam para ajudar na travessia da carroça, que era guiada por Rolf. Calion e Erudhir haviam soltado os cavalos no rio e os incitavam a atravessar.

A operação parecia estar seguindo seu curso, então Ivy e Elrohir se prepararam para ir.

Ela arregalou os olhos, o observando retirar a aljava com as flechas, o arco, a espada e mais duas facas curtas, uma de dentro da bota.

"Isso é espantoso!" Disse ela, olhando em assombro a pilha crescente de armas.

"Eu sou espantoso?" Ergueu para ela seus olhos azuis, sorrindo divertido.

Ela riu.

"É espantosa a quantidade de armas que cada um de vocês carrega..."

"Eu me acostumei. E pode apostar que tive bastante tempo pra isso." Ele respondeu jovialmente, colocando tudo aquilo na carroça, que já estava no rio e voltando ainda sorrindo, fazendo Ivy admitir que não era ruim afinal, receber ajuda dele para atravessar.

"Já que conhece tão bem o rio, tenho certeza que nossa travessia não será mais que um passeio."

"Verá que eu não darei trabalho." Ela prometeu solenemente. Estava usando as velhas e surradas culatras masculinas que costumava vestir quando viajava com o pai, então não haveria preocupações sobre suas saias se enroscando nas pernas quando nadasse.

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu, a tomando gentilmente pelo braço. "Quando entrarmos procure ficar próxima de mim e não se acanhe em gritar se tiver problemas, está bem?"

Ela concordou e eles foram.

A água estava terrivelmente gelada e quase imediatamente os membros de Ivy ficaram entorpecidos de frio. Quando haviam nadado apenas alguns metros, pensou na sorte que fora Elladan ter insistido para que um deles lhe acompanhasse.

Com a força da correnteza e sem a presença encorajadora de Elrohir, tinha dúvidas de que conseguisse chegar ao outro lado. Seu companheiro continuava a bater os braços com cadência, o que lhe tranquilizou bastante. De onde estavam lutando contra as ondas, pode ver que a operação com a carroça estava quase terminada, só ela e Elrohir ainda se mantinham no rio.

Satisfeita de que estivessem avançando bem, assustou-se com um barulho súbito e observou horrorizada uma grande onda avançar na direção deles. Em pânico começou a bater os braços a esmo, e quando Elrohir tentou ajudá-la, agarrou-se a seu pescoço, fazendo com que ambos afundassem.

Felizmente ele manteve a calma e passando os braços em volta dela, conseguiu voltar ambos para superfície. Sabendo que isso demandava um grande esforço dele, que também lutava contra o aumento da correnteza, procurou se acalmar, enquanto ele se esforçava para nadar os últimos metros em direção da margem.

Com toda essa manobra exigindo sua atenção, Elrohir não percebeu vários troncos, provavelmente usados para represar o rio em algum ponto de sua extensão, vindo em direção a eles.

Ivy gritou assustada, alertando o elfo do perigo iminente, que se colocou no último instante entre a menina e o pedaço de madeira maciça, que se chocou violentamente contra eles, atingindo em cheio sua cabeça. Perdendo os sentidos, seus braços se desvencilharam dela, tragado em seguida num redemoinho de água.

No momento em que todo o drama no lago se desenrolava, seus companheiros haviam terminado de puxar a carroça e a estavam afastando para um ponto seguro, quando ouviram os gritos de Ivy, que havia conseguido chegar à margem.

Mas Elrohir já ia sumindo na imensidão turbulenta daquelas águas escuras. Estel começou a correr imediatamente em direção ao ponto em que o irmão havia desaparecido, seguido pelos companheiros, quando Ivy subitamente mergulhou, desaparecendo atrás do elfo.

Sentindo as pernas fraquejarem, Estel ajoelhou-se na terra barrenta, observando com o coração martelando a menina surgir momentos depois, trazendo com ela a figura desacordada de Elrohir.

"_Ivy..."_ Ele sussurrou, observando-a lutar para tentar manter a cabeça de Elrohir fora d'água, mas estava afundando e submergindo, pouco capaz de impedir com que fossem arrastados.

Ela já estava engolindo muita água, pontos pretos surgindo em sua visão, quando foi agarrada e o elfo retirado de seus braços. Começou a chorar de alívio, porque os amigos de Elrohir haviam finalmente chegado até eles.

Agarrou-se em Arlan, enquanto Elladan levava com ele o irmão desacordado. Mal conseguia respirar e assim que foi posta no chão, começou a vomitar o que pareciam litros de água gelada. Expeliu tudo aquilo e no fim seu peito estava em brasas, mas já podia respirar e o pai a abraçou firmemente, enquanto lhe embrulhava num cobertor.

Quanto a Estel, assim que o irmão foi trazido de volta a terra, encontrou forças para se erguer, e ao se aproximar do semicírculo em volta dos gêmeos, percebeu que Elrohir não estava respirando. _"Havia se afogado!"_

Podia ouvir Elladan chamando pelo gêmeo, o abraçando de encontro ao peito.

"Elrohir... por favor! Elrohir..." Ele parecia desnorteado, então Berdel fez com que bruscamente se afastasse, enquanto Eruónel arrancava Elrohir de seus braços.

"Elladan!" Berdel gritou enquanto empurrava o amigo, o tirando de perto do irmão ferido. "Nada pode fazer por ele agora. Deixe que eles ajudem seu irmão!"

Elladan ainda resistiu, tentando empurrá-lo, até que os braços caíram do lado do corpo, os ombros afundados em derrota.

Estel se aproximou e fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para Berdel, tocou o ombro do irmão e apertou, tentando transmitir confiança que sequer tinha para dar. E lá eles ficaram, cada minuto de angústia mais longo que o outro.

Ele podia ouvir os esforços feitos por Eruónel e Tharlian para devolver vida ao corpo flácido de Elrohir. Eles bombeavam a água de seus pulmões com gestos vigorosos, para em seguida encher-lhe o peito de ar.

Não mais podendo se conter, abraçou-se a Elladan aflito.

Tão imerso estava em sua angustia, custou a perceber os sons maravilhosos que começavam a chegar até eles. Elrohir estava tossindo. _"Tossindo!" _

Ele estava tossindo, vomitando água do rio. E Eruónel segurava-lhe a cabeça, escovando o cabelo gotejante para trás do rosto. Ele e Tharlian o mantiveram de bruços, para fazê-lo expelir a água gelada dos pulmões. Gemidos escapavam de seus lábios azulados a cada golfada. Os dedos longos e calmantes de Eruónel massageando suas costas com energia, lhe ajudando a se livrar da água para que pudesse respirar.

"Oh Eru! Obrigado, Obrigado." Estel disse ainda agarrado a Elladan. "Elly, ele está respirando!" Arrastando Elladan com ele, aproximou-se cauteloso, como se temesse que a imagem sumisse de repente. Elladan estava com o corpo rígido, como se também temesse se aproximar.

Elrohir estava tremendo com frio e choque, mas Estel estava atento de Eruónel o embrulhando gentilmente na manta que haviam trazido da carroça.

Os companheiros se afastaram para que os irmãos pudessem se aproximar e ambos se ajoelharam ao lado da figura trêmula, que gemia levemente. Estel lançou para Eruónel um olhar de gratidão. Palavras não eram necessárias.

Ele sorriu em resposta, e abaixando a cabeça agradeceu, enquanto passava Elrohir para os braços de Elladan, que finalmente pôde abraçá-lo.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Continua...


	6. Elrohir

**Título:** Elrohir - ano 2948  
**Personagens:** Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, OCS originais.  
**Retratações: **Os personagens não são meus, nenhum lucro é pretendido, só existe o desejo de contar uma história e demonstrar meu amor aos personagens do Professor Tolkien.  
**Sumário**: Elrohir contrai uma dívida de gratidão e Ivy recebe um presente.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Elrohir - ano 2948**

Elladan segurava seu gêmeo, mais calmo, mas ainda atento da respiração frágil dele. Mesmo sabendo que o pior havia passado, não conseguia afastá-lo de si. Estel estava ao seu lado em silêncio e silêncio cercava todo seu grupo.

O menino soltou um suspiro e correu os dedos pelos cabelos encharcados de Elrohir, acompanhando os tremores que percorriam seu corpo. Olhando para Elladan, pretendia dizer que deviam tirá-lo dali, quando percebeu que a túnica do irmão mais velho estava manchada de sangue.

Voltou-se assustado para Eruónel, notando manchas de sangue também na túnica do elfo da floresta, mas o amigo já havia visto e se aproximado rápido, tocando a cabeça de Elrohir para retirar os dedos cobertos de sangue.

"Elladan, vamos levá-lo para perto da fogueira!"

Ele não esperou que fosse dito duas vezes e ergueu com cuidado seu gêmeo, indo em direção da carroça, onde os outros já começavam rapidamente acender a fogueira.

Elladan colocou o irmão perto dela para que Eruónel examinasse a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Havia um grande corte em meio aos cabelos que ainda sangrava profusamente. O curador pareceu preocupado ao apertar levemente o local.

"Precisamos estancar o sangramento." Começou a limpar o corte, procurando ser o mais suave possível para não agravar a condição do amigo. Franziu as sobrancelhas quando verificou a extensão do ferimento. "Ele vai ter um hematoma bem grande..." Apertou os lábios quando Elrohir gemeu assim que tentou movê-lo. "Aquele tronco pode ter ferido suas costas... Precisamos tirá-lo dessas roupas para eu descobrir a extensão dos danos... "

Estel concordou ansiosamente e ele e Elladan começaram a retirar rapidamente a roupa encharcada do irmão. Sua pele estava gelada e os dois o envolveram nos cobertores e capas secas que foram trazidas pelos companheiros.

Quando finalmente terminaram, o menino sentou novamente ao seu lado voltando a alisar seus cabelos negros. Desejava ardentemente que abrisse os olhos.

"Elrohir..." Chamou suavemente, mas quando não recebeu resposta, olhou angustiado para Eruónel.

"Ele está muito cansado Estel... precisamos mantê-lo aquecido e confortável para lhe dar tempo de se recuperar." Estava com pena da aflição dos irmãos e, inclusive ele mesmo estava bastante preocupado. Apalpou cuidadosamente as costelas e ombros de Elrohir. "Não me parece que ele quebrou qualquer osso, embora provavelmente tenha trincado alguma costela... vou ter uma ideia melhor quando ele acordar..." Voltou ao curativo da cabeça, que terminou com eficiência. "Eu vou preparar uma chá para ele, que ajudará com a dor." Levantou-se e foi em direção à carroça buscar o material que necessitava.

Os dois irmãos estavam com a atenção preocupada voltada para Elrohir então, quando Estel ergueu os olhos e viu que Ivy estava ali, se lembrou de que ela provavelmente bebera bastante água ao tentar salvar seu irmão. Sentiu-se envergonhado ao perceber que havia esquecido completamente dela.

Ela ficou calada por um momento, mordendo os lábios insegura, olhando de um para o outro.

"Eu posso me sentar aqui?" Perguntou por fim.

Elladan imediatamente se ergueu. Pelo visto também havia se esquecido da menina humana.

"Ivy, talvez você devesse ir descansar..."

Ela deu um suspiro macio.

"Não se preocupe, estou me sentindo bem..." Olhou para a figura embrulhada de Elrohir e estremeceu. "Eu... ele tentou me proteger dos troncos... então se afogou..."

"Eruónel está cuidando dele." Estel lhe assegurou. "Obrigado por salvá-lo." Completou suavemente.

Viu que ela estava embrulhada em um cobertor e havia vestido roupas secas, mas seus cabelos negros ainda caiam úmidos por suas costas, chegando à cintura fina. Parecia pequena e triste.

Elladan concordou, segurando gentilmente em seu braço.

"Claro que você pode sentar-se conosco." Ele a dirigiu para onde ele mesmo estivera sentado antes, ao lado do gêmeo e sentou do outro lado, perto de Estel.

Ela acomodou-se, empurrando uma mecha de cabelo escuro de sobre os olhos e olhou para Elrohir por um longo tempo. O elfo continuava quieto, embrulhado firmemente nas mantas e lembrando-se dos sorrisos dele para ela antes de entrarem no rio, quis tocá-lo. Olhou para Estel e Elladan, sérios em sua vigília e imaginou que eles não se importariam. Abaixou-se próximo a ele.

"Não se preocupe, estou bem... e lhe agradeço por cuidar de mim..." Disse isso enquanto acariciava seu rosto frio, os dedos um tanto trêmulos... era assustador saber que Elrohir estivera tão próximo da morte. Enquanto fazia isso, aos seus olhos, os leves tremores que até então pareciam atormentar o corpo dele se aquietaram. Erguendo-se satisfeita, viu que Estel a encarava, então se ruborizou.

"Nós estávamos no rio e ele estava me protegendo, então achei que ele gostaria de saber que estou bem..."

"Você não tem que se explicar..." Disse Elladan, sorrindo. "Eu e Estel lhe agradecemos..." Olhou ao irmão caçula e o sorriso sumiu. "Você está encharcado!" Só agora pareceu tomar consciência do fato.

"Você também!" Respondeu o menino. Não pretendia sair de perto de Elrohir só para vestir uma túnica seca. No entanto, surpreendentemente, Elladan não discutiu, o que o fez sentir culpa. "_Lá está ele, abalado pela condição de Elrohir e eu o sujeitando a preocupações adicionais." _Repreendeu-se mentalmente. "Eu vou me trocar, mas só se você fizer o mesmo."

O elfo ia discordar, então suspirou ante a expressão decidida de Estel, que esperava sua resposta para se erguer.

"Quando você voltar eu irei..." Nenhum dos dois estava disposto a abandonar Elrohir.

"É trabalhoso ser o irmão mais velho, não é?" Ivy perguntou sem disfarçar o sorriso, assim que Estel se afastou.

"Você não pode imaginar..." Ele também sorriu. "Você tem irmãos Ivy?"

Com um suspiro, ela voltou seus olhos para o elfo adormecido, alisando algumas pregas da manta que o cobria.

"Não. Mas ia gostar de ter um que cuidasse de mim, como você parece cuidar dos seus..."

Elladan concordou, com uma aceno de cabeça.

"Eu não sou seu irmão, mas você ajudou o meu e por isso vou tomar a liberdade de agir como se o fosse. Vá pedir a Eruónel alguma bebida quente... vai precisar já que parece disposta a fazer parte de nossa vigília."

Ivy curvou-se à verdade das palavras dele e foi até onde estavam os outros, atrás da bebida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elrohir despertou com um estremecimento. Com a consciência, veio uma noção aguda de que tudo doía. Nunca era bom sinal acordar dolorido assim, e ficando tão quieto quanto possível, fez um inventário confuso, trêmulo de todas as suas dores, enquanto tentava se lembrar de como tinha acabado assim e onde estava.

Primeiramente notou que estava deitado sobre o estômago, o rosto comprimido em meio às cobertas. Sentindo-se confuso, virou a cabeça ligeiramente, piscando um pouco quando percebeu que havia uma figura sentada ao seu lado contra a luz da lua.

Eles se observaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, então tentou se erguer e imediatamente lembrou-se de que era difícil respirar, suas costelas doíam horrivelmente e uma dor aguda na cabeça estava deixando sua visão borrada. Levou a mão até lá, entretanto foi detido pelo irmão que segurou seu pulso firmemente.

"Há um corte grande em sua cabeça. Não deve tocá-lo ou vai voltar a sangrar."

Seus olhos se arregalaram, assustados.

"Está tudo bem." Tranquilizou o irmão mais velho, enquanto o ajudava a virar-se parcialmente, apoiando suas costas com cuidado para não prejudicar o lado ferido, atento de que Elrohir apertava os lábios com força para evitar gemer. "Você esteve adormecido por algumas horas. Ficamos preocupados com a pancada que levou na cabeça e embora Eruónel temesse que você tivesse sofrido algum trauma interno, não pudemos mantê-lo desperto por muito tempo. Você vagueou dentro e fora de consciência nas últimas horas..." Engoliu em seco e Elrohir achou que ele parecia pálido.

"Eu não me lembro..." Ele falou num sussurro fraco, porque falar e respirar ao mesmo tempo era complicado. "A última coisa de que me recordo é seguir com Ivy no rio e então a correnteza aumentou..." Ele parou sentindo-se subitamente preocupado. Tentando ignorar as dores que se faziam presentes, começou a se erguer, mas foi parado novamente pelo irmão, que o ralhou.

"O que pensa que está fazendo? Você bebeu metade do rio e quase quebrou sua cabeça dura. Não deve se mover!"

"Elladan, por favor..."

"Ivy está bem e você pode se erguer um pouco com a minha ajuda e somente por que Eruónel vai dar uma olhada em você..."

Elladan o ergueu cuidadosamente, fazendo com que se apoiasse nele e o gêmeo pôde observar onde estavam.

Seus companheiros se encontravam por perto e os sorrisos nos rostos quando se aproximaram lhe disseram que todos estavam aliviados ao verem-no acordado.

Eruónel estava se aproximando com algo nas mãos, afastando os amigos que haviam se aglomerado em torno dele, o crivando de perguntas sobre seu estado.

"Há um pouco de guisado que eu aqueci para você... deve comer assim que pararem de importuná-lo." Entregou o guisado a Arlan, enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado do amigo ferido, observando atento, a maneira como ele respirava.

"Estou com fome." Admitiu Elrohir com um sorriso encabulado, submetendo-se obedientemente ao escrutínio do elfo da floresta.

"Como está sentindo-se agora... alguma náusea, dor?"

"Estou me sentindo bem..." Ele ofegou quando as mãos do curador apertaram com mais firmeza um ponto tenro em suas costelas.

Ignorando o clarão de morte que recebeu, Erúonel continuou seu exame. Aparentemente estava acostumado com pacientes teimosos.

"Vai refazer sua resposta?"

Ganhando um empurrão suave de Elladan, Elrohir suspirou.

"Minhas costas doem..."

"E...?" O curador incitou, imperturbável e Elrohir fez carranca. Todo mundo no acampamento tinha os olhos grudados nele.

"Dói!" Disse com irritação. "Doem minhas costas, minha cabeça dói e dói respirar!" Terminou o rompante sem fôlego e Elladan mexeu-se preocupado, mas Erúonel finalmente sorriu.

"Foi exatamente o que imaginei..." Retirando a tigela de guisado das mãos de Arlan, entregou a Elrohir. "Como um pouco, antes de voltar a descansar..."

Elrohir se acomodou nos braços do irmão, para comer, enquanto o curador lhe dava seu diagnóstico.

"Seus pulmões estão molhados, mas a boa notícia é que não quebrou qualquer costela, embora tenha contundido pelo menos duas..."

Elrohir concordou e à primeira colherada do guisado substancial, suspirou admirado e ergueu os olhos para o amigo.

"Isto está muito bom! Quem foi que preparou?"

"Eu não fui, porque estava de olho em você..." O elfo da floresta respondeu, aproveitando-se para lhe examinar a cabeça.

Elladan riu suavemente, ajeitando-se melhor para que o irmão apoiado nele ficasse mais confortável e ao mesmo tempo não atrapalhasse o exame do curador.

"Estávamos todos em volta de você, desnorteados e mal vimos à noite se aproximar, então nossa pequena Ivy disse que era necessário providenciar comida quente para você, quando acordasse, entretanto informou que _cram_ era a última coisa em que pensava fazê-lo comer..."

Eruónel também riu.

"Ela disse que ia procurar algo para cozinhar e eu pensei que fosse caçar."

"Todos pensamos, porque Tharlian disse que não podia caçar sozinha no escuro, mas ela afirmou que podia fazer isso muito bem. E para nossa surpresa, nosso irmãozinho se ofereceu para acompanhá-la."

"Estel?" Elrohir parou de comer, olhando assombrado para Elladan. "E eles não arrancaram a garganta um do outro?"

"Não!" Elladan riu. "Eu teria me preocupado, mas estava ocupado com você, então eles foram sozinhos." Sacudiu a cabeça. "Quando voltaram, traziam bagas e cogumelos e ervas e Estel estava todo animado, dizendo que ela o havia ensinado mais sobre bagas comestíveis do que nós, o ingrato. E ela preparou tudo e quando ficou pronto e todos comemos, devo admitir que ganhou alguns corações. Quase não sobra nada para você."

Elrohir sorriu para Elladan, depois correu o olhar pelo acampamento.

"E onde estão as crianças?"

"Os dois estavam pairando em torno de você, mas a ponto de cair de cansaço, então eu os expulsei, reclamando que estavam me irritando... Mas eu praticamente tive que arrastar Estel e ameaçar amarrá-lo se não fosse descansar."

"Você mesmo parece muito exausto e..." A sobrancelha de Elrohir franziu quando ele se lembrou das perguntas que tinha. "O que aconteceu no rio depois que eu me feri? Como nos tiraram de lá? Vocês não me disseram!"

"Você já terminou?" Elladan perguntou firmemente. "Quer mais um pouco?"

Ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça e então o irmão pegou a tigela de suas mãos e a pôs de lado.

"Então vai dormir novamente."

"Elladan, eu quero saber tudo o que aconteceu desde que eu deveria ter tomado cuidado..."

"Eu sei. E sei que vamos discordar sobre isso. Mas esta é uma história longa e pode muito bem esperar até amanhã."

"Alguém já lhe disse que você é incrivelmente autoritário?" Reclamou sentindo-se zonzo. Queria objetar, mas estava tão cansado...

"Você! Diversas vezes." Elladan sorriu quando Eruónel, que estava segurando uma caneca, se aproximou dos dois.

"Beba. Fará com que se sinta melhor."

Elrohir olhou desconfiado para o líquido estranho, mas bebeu obediente. Como imaginado, o gosto era horrível e luziu ao elfo quando devolveu o copo.

"Isso era para me envenenar?"

O amigo sorriu largamente a ele.

"Isto seria impossível com qualquer um dos seus irmãos por perto. São apenas ervas comuns que irão diminuir a dor na cabeça e nas costas. Descanse."

Ele sorriu e foi em direção aos outros, deixando os irmãos sozinhos de novo.

Elrohir suspirou e se permitiu deitar nas capas no chão, enquanto o irmão o cobria de novo. Acomodou-se nas mantas, que lhe pareceram mornas e confortantes, mas depois de algum tempo riu baixinho.

"O chá de Erúonel já está fazendo efeito?" Elladan parecia divertido.

"Todo o exagero dessas capas e cobertores em volta de mim?"

"Você estava meio congelado quando o tiramos do rio. E era necessário aquecê-lo rapidamente..."

"E com isso pretendiam me afogar em meio há tanto pano? Duvido que tenha sobrado capas e cobertores para qualquer um de vocês... não reclamem comigo se passarem uma noite fria."

Elladan bufou, mas estava sorrindo.

"O chá está fazendo efeito, pois já começou a vaguear..."

Elrohir riu um pouco mais, antes de ficar sério.

"Elladan?"

"Elrohir?"

"Estou feliz que esteja aqui."

"Eu sempre não estou?" Disse ele, os cantos da boca se arqueando num sorriso maroto. "Agora durma. Eu não posso ficar toda noite à sua disposição..."

Elrohir concordou com um sorriso e fechou os olhos cansados, sentindo as mãos carinhosas do irmão em seus cabelos e instintivamente se encostou a ele para dormir, absorvendo o calor e a segurança que vinha de seu corpo.

Elladan ficou ao seu lado, até a quietude lhe dizer que Elrohir estava adormecido. Então se desembaraçou suavemente para por um pouco de madeira no fogo. Depois se sentou novamente, escutando os reconfortantes sons noturnos e os estalos da fogueira, pronto para continuar a vigília cuidadosa no irmão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivy levantou-se de um salto. O acampamento estava em franca atividade e ficou irritada ao perceber que os outros haviam permitido que dormisse demais.

Suspirando e estremecendo ligeiramente devido ao frio e os membros entorpecidos, recolheu o cobertor enquanto dava uma olhada à sua volta. Uma névoa espessa ainda subia da direção do rio, enfumaçando ligeiramente a paisagem.

Recordou os acontecimentos prévios e imaginou que nunca mais olharia para aquelas águas com a mesma tranquilidade de sempre.

Deu uma risadinha ao se lembrar da refeição de ontem e da surpresa deles, ao comerem do guisado substancial, uma mistura dos ingredientes verdes que ela e Estel haviam encontrado e das provisões que eles mesmos já possuíam. Ela tinha muita experiência em transformar ingredientes improváveis em comida satisfatória, sem dúvida resultantes de épocas em que os alimentos eram escassos e os estômagos sempre vazios. Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos sombrios, o som de vozes altas atraindo sua atenção.

Os elfos estavam reunidos a uma distância pequena, perto dos cavalos. Percebeu surpreendida e aliviada que Elrohir estava entre eles. Ele e o irmão gêmeo e para ela, os dois pareciam absurdamente iguais esta manhã, ambos em túnicas azuis. Estel estava perto e parecia muito sério ao falar com o elfo ferido.

Instintivamente levou as mãos aos cabelos e tentou alisá-los, procurando lembrar por onde andava seu pente. Precisava ir imediatamente ao rio lavar o rosto.

"O que eu não daria por um espelho e um banho com sabão e roupas limpas."

Examinou desanimada seu vestido e ele lhe pareceu muito pobre. Como nunca havia notado o quão surrado estava? Mas não havia muito que fazer, já que sua única roupa excedente era masculina.

Jogou sua capa nos ombros e trançou os cabelos revoltos. Depois procurou seus sapatos e com um muxoxo de desagrado, percebeu que a bota grosseira não acrescentava nenhuma melhoria ao seu aspecto lamentoso.

Isto nunca a incomodara nas numerosas viagens que fizera com o pai, porque sempre havia tanto o que fazer e realmente não havia tempo para estas coisas. Mas desta vez havia um incômodo bem persistente de que não fosse bela de se olhar.

Com um suspiro voltou sua atenção novamente para eles, percebendo que se não fosse a estreita faixa firmemente enrolada em torno da cabeça do gêmeo mais jovem, provavelmente ser-lhe-ia completamente impossível distinguí-los.

Sorrindo ao escutar os outros zombarem alegremente do adorno inusitado do amigo, foi rapidamente em direção ao rio e estremeceu quando sentiu a água gelada em seu rosto. Mas imediatamente sentiu-se mais desperta.

Depois da toalete improvisada, voltou ao acampamento, esperando encontrar algo para comer e ao passar pelos elfos, pôde ouvir algumas palavras aborrecidas de Elrohir.

"... chegarmos a tempo para a festa do reinado de Bard ou toda essa jornada terá sido em vão..." Aparentemente era uma discussão sobre a necessidade de cavalgarem naquele mesmo dia.

Ele escutava calado as objeções dos outros quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Ivy e lhe sorriu. Ela desejou-lhe sorte, pois duvidava que fosse convencê-los. Virando-se e indo para perto das cinzas da fogueira, achou seu café da manhã cuidadosamente embrulhado.

"_Cram_!" Falou alto, se lembrando do nome do insosso, mas nutritivo e resistente pão, que os viajantes tinham necessidade de levar consigo em viagens longas, juntamente com a carne seca. Com desgosto retirou as folhas de cima da comida, se surpreendendo ao encontrar uma quantia infindável de pequenas cerejas e amoras silvestres, entre outras frutas.

E havia outra coisa também. Um pequeno ramo de flores silvestres coloridas, e Ivy desejou saber como algo tão belo pudesse crescer naquelas terras frias.

Estava sentindo o perfume delicado das florzinhas, quando passos a fizeram se erguer e virar-se. Elrohir havia se aproximado com um sorriso hesitante na face e ela não conseguiu disfarçar o suspiro de espanto, já que debaixo do brilho tímido do sol, aos seus olhos, o elfo parecia brilhar.

"Ivy..." Ele começou, após parar de frente a ela. "... eu soube o quê fez por mim no rio e sabendo também que sua segurança era responsabilidade minha, me sinto envergonhado porque a coloquei em risco, necessitando com que me salvasse quando você não deveria. Queria lhe pedir que me perdoasse e lhe agradecer que tenha se arriscado por mim..." Ele se inclinou com a mão por sobre o coração, numa reverência. "É uma honra considerá-la de agora em diante minha benfeitora, Ivy, filha de Rolf."

Não entendia de protocolos ou qualquer coisa que fosse apropriada num momento daqueles, mas sentiu orgulho de si mesma quando conseguiu não gaguejar.

"Isso significa que sua vida pertence a mim de agora em diante?" Ela gracejou embaraçada, mas ele continuava olhando-a de forma estranha. Com uma seriedade que não havia demonstrado para com ela, até então.

"Serei seu eterno devedor." Ele afirmou e ela sentiu-se incomodada. Não via sentido nas coisas que ele dizia. O havia salvado, mas ele a havia salvado antes.

"Eu o liberto de sua dívida, se aceitar partilhar de meu café da manhã... Há frutas aqui em quantidade para alimentar um exército!"

Isso o fez rir e Ivy sentiu alivio, pois parecia que a seriedade do momento havia passado.

"Seria um prazer."

Quando se sentaram para comer e ele voltou a ser o Elrohir sorridente de sempre, ela sentiu-se feliz. E achou que nunca antes, havia comido frutas tão doces...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Continua...


	7. Valle

**Título:** Valle - ano 2948  
**Personagens:** Estel, Elladan Elrohir, OCS originais.  
**Retratações: **Os personagens não são meus, nenhum lucro é pretendido, só existe o desejo de contar uma história e demonstrar meu amor aos personagens do Professor Tolkien.  
**Sumário**: Estel e Ivy chegam a um acordo e o passado vem à tona.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Valle - ano 2948/parte 1**

O murmúrio suave do vento frio os saudou naquela manhã em que decidiram adiar sua ida para Valle. Era o primeiro dia após o incidente no Rio da Montanha e todos concordaram que Elrohir não estava bem o suficiente para seguir viagem. O elfo ficou aborrecido e discutiu, dizendo que sua opinião era a única que não estava sendo considerada.

De qualquer forma Ivy se viu desfrutando o dia de descanso, sentada em uma pedra aquecida pelo sol morno. O ritmo da cavalgada era cansativo e ela também sentia os efeitos de sua provação recente.

"Posso lhe fazer companhia?"

Abiu os olhos para encontrar Estel de pé, à sua frente, sorrindo timidamente. Era estranho que estivesse confortável para pedir isso quando há meros dias um não suportasse a presença do outro.

"Pode sim, é claro..."

Ele se acomodou ao lado dela e ficaram em silêncio sociável por um tempo, até que ela se virou para olhar a ele.

"Eu pensei que me odiasse..."

Ele se ruborizou, mexendo-se desconfortável.

"É claro que não a odeio, eu só..." Mordeu os lábios. "Acho que não tivemos um começo muito bom, não é?"

"Acho que não." Ela concordou. "Mas também acho que se tornou algo muito pequeno depois de ontem..."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, observando as mãos, como se procurasse as palavras certas. Depois a olhou novamente.

"Podemos recomeçar... quero dizer..." Ruborizou-se novamente. "Pode me perdoar por ser rude com você?"

Ela achou que ele parecia doce, todo vermelho daquele jeito e sorriu.

"Eu o perdoo, se você me perdoar por não facilitar as coisas."

Ele sorriu aliviado.

"Amigos então?"

"Amigos." Ela concordou e ele ficou calado a observando. Seus olhos tinham se alargado quando havia visto Ivy de pé, ao sol, em seu vestido marrom simples. Os cabelos estavam soltos nos ombros e pela primeira vez a viu como mais que simplesmente uma companheira de viagem, mas também como uma menina bastante bonita.

"Estel?" Ela olhava para ele com curiosidade e ele sorriu, sem jeito.

"Desculpe-me, me distraí um pouco..."

Ela franziu o cenho.

"Ainda preocupado com seu irmão?"

Ele desviou o olhar para onde Elrohir estava, conversando quietamente com Eruónel.

"Elfo teimoso! Não está se sentindo bem e se recusa a admitir!"

"Ele não ficou feliz por fixarmos acampamento por causa dele..."

"Elrohir sabe que dificilmente Elladan iria permitir com que cavalgasse, especialmente sem a concordância de Eruónel, nem sei por que tentou..."

"Eu imagino que ficaremos aqui por alguns dias mais..."

"Ah, vai ser uma tarefa inglória mantê-lo em repouso. Foi quase impossível impedi-lo de sair para trazer as frutas para você. Ele não queria permitir que..." Estel parou com olhos arregalados, levando Ivy a rir de sua expressão culpada.

"Oh Estel! Eu suponho que foi você quem trouxe minhas doces frutas." Ela concluiu.

"Mas apenas por que eu e Elladan não permitimos que Elrohir fosse. Você não imagina como foi difícil e eu tive que repetir as coisas que ele queria que eu encontrasse uma porção de vezes antes de sair..."

"Não precisa se explicar." Ivy estava se divertindo muito com o embaraço dele. "Não importa quem buscou tudo. Foi muita gentileza de seu irmão e eu agradeço a ambos."

Ele ainda parecia embaraçado.

"Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois do que você fez por ele..."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"Elrohir se feriu tentando me proteger daquele tronco, como poderia deixar que o rio o levasse?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

Estel assentiu.

"Eu entendo, mas ele teria se arriscado por você mesmo que significasse..." Estremeceu com a possibilidade de Elrohir ter se ferido mortalmente. "Ele era responsável por você no rio e teria feito qualquer sacrifício para mantê-la a salvo..."

"Mas eu não sou uma heroína só porque fiz o que era certo." Ela insistiu. Naquele momento aterrador, no rio, havia sido a única escolha a fazer.

"Você pode acreditar nisso, ainda assim se tornou benfeitora de minha família, queira o título ou não." Ele afirmou, sério.

Ela baixou a cabeça timidamente, retirando alguns fios soltos da saia.

"Ainda acho que vocês dão importância exagerada a um gesto banal..."

"Não foi banal, lhe garanto... Por favor, não se envergonhe do valor de seu ato Ivy, me prometa..."

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele e vendo sua expressão determinada, achou que Elrohir provavelmente não era o único membro teimoso da família.

"Eu prometo." Ela suspirou. "Mas vocês tem que parar de exagerar sobre isso, ou vou ficar cheia de soberba."

Ele ofegou horrorizado.

"E isso seria terrível!"

Ela riu e Estel ficou contente consigo mesmo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Obrigado." Elrohir deu-lhe um sorriso breve, aceitando a comida que o irmão lhe entregava.

"Você não me parece muito bem." Estel o observou atentamente. "Talvez precise se deitar..."

"Só um pouco cansado. Não se preocupe com isso." Sorriu ao pensar no quanto os irmãos eram previsíveis. Elladan já havia feito à mesma pergunta poucos segundos atrás.

Bebeu o chá e comeu um pouco de pão, enquanto Estel sentava-se ao seu lado, inquieto.

"Você sim, não me parece bem..." Olhou ao menino com olhos críticos. "Vamos, me diga o que está lhe aborrecendo."

"Tudo o que aconteceu..." Estel começou, a cabeça baixa e a voz ligeiramente trêmula. "Já foi ruim o bastante com Thargon, então você..."

A expressão de Elrohir tornou-se pesarosa.

"Estel, eu sinto muito..."

"Não se desculpe Elrohir, por favor!" Estel o interrompeu, erguendo a cabeça e dizendo isso mais veementemente do que pretendia. Depois suspirou. "Está errado em se desculpar a mim, pois foi um acidente e eu... eu só não sei como reagiria se você ou Elladan se fossem... não seria natural, não é?" Buscou os olhos de Elrohir, desejando confirmação e o elfo colocou de lado a comida que havia apenas começado.

"Não, não seria natural..." Fitou com preocupação o rosto pueril do irmão. "Já passou por tanta coisa desde que saímos de casa e eu nem parei para considerar o quanto isto te afetaria..."

"Não me afetou! Pelo menos não até que..." Olhou para Elrohir com olhos enormes. "Nunca havia pensado seriamente na morte até que você se afogou..."

"Claro que nunca pensou, protegido como esteve em Imladris." Elrohir disse, ainda parecendo culpado. "Talvez tenha sido um erro manter você longe de sua gente..."

"Vocês são minha gente!" Ele interrompeu indignado e Elrohir sorriu.

"É claro que somos, nunca deixaremos de ser, mas Estel... a dádiva de Eru..."

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso!" Ele interrompeu novamente, irritado. "Não sou mais criança Elrohir, sei que não sou um elfo e não me engano sobre imortalidade e essas coisas..."

"Não me preocupo, só que..." Suspirou. "A vida que levamos quando saímos em patrulha ou enfrentamos criaturas malignas... não posso lhe garantir que não me ferirei novamente, ou que você não se ferirá ou Elladan..."

"Não posso lhe impedir de socorrer donzelas em perigo, não é?" Estel bufou, ainda chateado, mas aceitando a verdade nas palavras do irmão.

"Não pode. É parte de meu charme..." Elrohir brincou e num impulso, Estel o abraçou suavemente.

"Só me prometa que tomará cuidado..."

"Eu vou, prometo." Elrohir sorriu, devolvendo o abraço, até que Estel se afastou, envergonhado de que estivesse se comportando como uma criança impulsiva.

"Você precisa comer." Ordenou. "Elladan me incumbiu de fazê-lo engolir todo bocado que estiver aqui." Pegou a comida que o elfo havia colocado de lado e a colocou novamente em suas mãos.

Elrohir estalou os lábios.

"Será que um dia vou convencê-los de que estou bem?"

"Quem sabe quando estiver bem de verdade? Agora coma!"

"Você está se tornando tão autoritário quanto Elladan." O elfo reclamou, comendo obedientemente sua refeição.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A companhia viajou mais devagar no dia seguinte, parando com frequência para que Elrohir descansasse. Ele reclamava sempre que acontecia, mas confessou a Eruónel que suas costelas ainda doíam. Isso o levou a ficar calado a maior parte do tempo, embora se animasse e sorrisse cada vez que Ivy se dirigia a ele e a chamasse de sua benfeitora.

Enquanto cavalgavam lado a lado conversavam animados e ela lhe contava histórias sobre as viagens que fazia com o pai no Ermo, enquanto ele, por sua vez, contava de suas aventuras com os irmãos, exagerando de propósito para fazê-la rir.

Estel e ela também desfrutavam da companhia um do outro. Ele que pouco conviveu com outras crianças humanas, achava fascinantes a exuberância e vivacidade dela, enquanto Ivy não cansava de interrogá-lo sobre Rivendell e sua vida no refúgio dos elfos.

Já haviam avançado muito até metade da tarde, o sol brilhava e as árvores em volta estavam cheias de folhas e cores e isso elevou os espíritos de todos, bastante combalidos depois dos acontecimentos desastrosos dos últimos dias, e também pela aridez taciturna do ermo que deixavam para trás.

Ivy sentia-se notavelmente bem. A viagem com o pai, uma obrigação que cumpria com aceitação resignada tornara-se uma grata surpresa. Cavalgou para perto da carroça, oferecendo-lhe o cantil d'água, notando a expressão preocupada nos semblantes de Berdel e Arlan, que estavam próximos.

Lembrou-se de que Elrohir havia se calado há algum tempo e percebeu que o gêmeo estava com os lábios crispados, as mãos segurando as rédeas até as juntas embranquecerem.

Elladan e Estel trocavam olhares preocupados. Adivinhou que estavam num impasse. Elrohir necessitava parar e descansar, mas o elfo teimoso se recusava aceitar isso. "_Ah! Os homens e seus orgulhos!"_ Decidindo que a solução estava em suas mãos, aproximou-se num galope dos elfos que iam à frente, declarando que necessitava de uma parada.

Imediatamente a companhia parou, mal disfarçando os olhares de alívio. Ivy viu que Elrohir desmontou sozinho, embora parecesse um pouco trêmulo. Satisfeita de que ele logo estaria nas mãos capazes de Eruónel, resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade e providenciar uma pequena fogueira, pois obviamente Eruónel faria um de seus chás para o amigo ferido.

"Elrohir é um tolo..." Estel bufou, a raiva mal disfarçando a preocupação, enquanto se aproximava de Ivy em passadas largas. "Pretendia cair do cavalo, antes de pedir uma parada!" O menino estava irritado, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos em desalinho, parecendo querer chutar algo. E o fez, na roda da carroça.

"Não fique irritado com ele Estel, por favor, ele se aborrece quando nos atrasamos por sua causa..."

Ele finalmente acalmou-se o suficiente para olhar a ela.

"Você é astuta Ivy, eu tenho que admitir..."

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

"Duvido que necessite de uma parada, mas sabia que ele cairia antes que o obrigássemos a parar." Havia admiração no rosto dele e Ivy ruborizou-se novamente. Isso vinha acontecendo muito frequentemente, sempre que estava com Estel. As palavras dele invariavelmente a encabulavam.

"Você me pediu para não negar a importância do que fiz por Elrohir no rio e recordei-me do ditado em Valle que diz que ao salvarmos a vida de alguém, tornamo-nos responsáveis por ela para sempre."

Ele sorriu.

"É um ditado muito sábio..."

"Você precisa descansar um pouco mais." Eles escutaram Eruónel dizer. "Seu corpo ainda está cansado e precisa de tempo para se recobrar..."

"Especialmente se levarmos em conta a incapacidade de Elrohir de tomar conta de si próprio." Ele continuou, sentindo-se irritado novamente.

"Eu duvido que ele concorde com você." Ela brincou.

"Ele não pode reclamar, já que obteve uma protetora tão graciosa..." Encabulado com as próprias palavras, pigarreou. "Vou cuidar dos cavalos. Precisamos manter um bom ritmo depois que Elrohir descansar, ou vamos mesmo nos atrasar..."

Ela não pôde discutir com isso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No foi realmente possível seguir viagem naquele mesmo dia, pois a respiração penosa de Elrohir não agradou ao curador de Mirkwood, que declarou suas objeções quanto a continuarem cavalgar e Elladan acatou o conselho do amigo. Elrohir, surpreendentemente, não reclamou em demasia, o que por si só, era sinal do quanto se sentia doente.

Portanto, apenas no dia seguinte, quando o sol já baixava por entre as árvores e a tarde avançava, finalmente puderam avistar Valle. Exatamente seis dias após o incidente no rio da montanha e pareceu a Estel que era uma cidade grandiosa.

Torres erguiam-se imponentes, enquanto flâmulas coloridas ondulavam de seus pináculos e uma alta parede de madeira maciça circundava a cidade. Havia um enorme portão de madeira e ferro e dois soldados de feições duras estavam postados ao lado dele, ambos vestidos em armadura e portando escudos e espadas longas, de cumes afiados.

A presença de elfos e anões era aceita com naturalidade em Valle, devido às relações comercias entre estas comunidades e a necessidade que tinham de se unirem contra as criaturas perversas que começavam a infestar as Terras Ermas. Portanto, assim que se anunciaram, aos viajantes foi permitida passagem.

Ivy e seu pai seguiram em seu caminho, reassegurados de que se veriam novamente nos próximos dias, especialmente na grande festa. O restante do grupo se dirigiu ao castelo e foi recebido por um criado, que os levou por uma quantidade infindável de corredores até a sala do trono e à presença do lendário arqueiro conhecido como a Ruína de Smaug.

Bard era alto e esguio, a aura real não desmentindo o caráter marcial de suas feições severas. Mas era justo e honrado e muito lhe agradou que os soberanos dos dois importantes reinos élficos houvessem atendido a seu convite e enviado seus emissários em sinal de respeito e consideração.

Saudou seus convidados com satisfação genuína e depois das apresentações formais a da entrega dos presentes, os convidou para cear com ele. Todos seriam instalados no palácio como hóspedes de honra, a espera das comemorações que se dariam dali a dois dias.

Assim que a refeição foi servida, Estel percebeu que estava definitivamente faminto e mal pôde se impedir de enfiar vorazmente a comida na boca, o que teria provavelmente escandalizado os irmãos.

Ivy tinha toda razão. Uma dieta de _cram_ podia levar um homem à loucura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os dias eram inteiramente gastos em preparação para a celebração. Todos os empregados mantinham-se ocupados da manhã à noite, varrendo e polindo, preparando o castelo para o grande evento. Cheiros deliciosos vindos das cozinhas em plena atividade pairavam pelas ruas, e as pessoas comentavam excitadas sobre o grande acontecimento.

Como havia bastante tempo livre até a festa, os convidados procuravam distrair-se da melhor forma possível, com Estel e Elrohir buscando invariavelmente a companhia de Ivy, prontamente arrastando Elladan com eles.

A menina humana os havia levado para conhecer sua mãe e a modesta casa em que moravam. A boa senhora ficou imediatamente encantada pelos elfos bonitos e pelo menino humano que era o irmãozinho deles. Quando soube do acidente no rio, devidamente informada pela filha de que Elrohir havia se ferido na tentativa de protegê-la, imediatamente se desfez em cuidados, dizendo conhecer uma receita especial de ervas e um caldo nutritivo, usados para curar moléstias dos pulmões.

Os irmãos observaram tudo com assombro, pois em nenhum momento Elrohir recusou os cuidados e a atenção da mulher, afirmando que estivesse bem. Como vinha fazendo com todos desde que o tiraram do rio.

"Você não se envergonha? Nunca imaginei que fosse tão oportunista." Elladan se queixou.

Ele deu de ombros.

"Eu nunca posso contrariar uma dama."

Ivy riu muito com a cena. A presença deles em sua casa era uma fonte de alegria para sua mãe e também obviamente para ela. Eles eram guerreiros e, no entanto, quando estavam juntos, pareciam meninos, sempre implicando um com o outro, não importando por qual insignificante motivo.

"Seus irmãos são encantadores. E você às vezes, quase tanto quanto eles."

Estel bufou.

"Se isso foi um elogio, o que duvido seriamente, eu lhe agradeço. Mas você é encantada demais com elfos para meu gosto."

"O que quer dizer você com encantada?" Ivy não pareceu feliz com aquilo.

"Vive suspirando em torno deles..."

Ela estreitou os olhos.

"Você está com despeito só porque acho que eles são tão galantes!"

"Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi!" Ele informou, com desdém. "Galantes? Quem diz isso?"

"Eu digo, pois tenho razão!"

"Você deve se achar muito astuta não é?"

"Por que se aborrece tanto se não é verdade?" Ela quis saber.

"Quem disse que você está me aborrecendo?"

"Vocês nunca se cansam de brigar? Eu posso escutar a voz de vocês do outro lado do corredor." O gêmeo que fora atraído pela discussão, os interrompeu, entrando no aposento.

"Eu não estou brigando... foi ela quem começou!" Estel disse e Ivy o observou com expressão de pouco caso.

"Ele não consegue aceitar algumas verdades, só isso."

O elfo cruzou os braços.

"Vocês há pouco conversavam como duas pessoas educadas e quando eu me afasto, começam a brigar de novo?"

"Estel gosta de me irritar Elrohir e não é culpa minha se..."

"Elladan!" Ele a interrompeu. "Eu sou Elladan!"

Ela jogou as mãos para cima, rendendo-se.

"E vocês também tinham que ser tão parecidos?"

"Eu sinto muito, não é culpa minha." Ele deu de ombros, sentando-se no banco ao redor da mesa. "Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso."

Ela o examinou então, esquecida da briga com Estel.

"Pois tem que existir algo que os diferencie, não podem ser absolutamente iguais." Virou-se para o menino. "Você os distingue muito bem. Como faz isso?"

"Nunca pensei sobre isso, apenas sei." Respondeu ele sem saber bem o que dizer.

Ivy voltou-se novamente para Elladan.

"Será que não podiam fazer um esforço para causar menos confusão? Quem sabe usar cores diferentes! Quem sabe vermelho e azul?"

Parecia contente consigo e Elladan cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

"Isto é ridículo!"

"Mas vocês se vestem iguais!" Ela reclamou. "Hoje estão vestidos com túnicas parecidas!"

"Ás vezes e só porque temos o mesmo gosto."

"Vocês gostam de confundir as pessoas!"

"Não é nossa culpa se falta perspicácia à maioria de vocês para ver que somos absolutamente diferentes."

"Já disse antes, vocês gostam de confundir as pessoas!" Disse ela, enquanto saia pisando duro, esbarrando em Elrohir na porta.

"O que houve com ela?" Ele perguntou, olhando aos irmãos com suspeita.

Elladan lhe deu um olhar avaliador.

"Elrohir, o que você acha de vermelho?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O dia da celebração amanheceu luminoso e quente. O brado feliz da população festiva tomando as ruas, um acontecimento que há muito não se via por aquelas partes.

Uma delegação de anões havia chegado e tanto ignorou quanto foi ignorada pelos elfos, e embora Estel gostasse de travar conhecimento com eles, outra coisa estava tomando seus pensamentos. "_Ivy!"_

Esperou ansioso pela chegada dela, mas foi ficando cada vez mais frustrado com o passar das horas. Finalmente decidiu descobrir o que a estava atrasando, indo em direção à sua casa. E ficou absolutamente surpreso ao vê-la em roupas comuns de trabalho, esfregando o chão com vigor.

"Ivy!"

Ela deu um pequeno pulo assustada e se virou para olhá-lo, ficando recompensada com a visão.

Ele vestia uma túnica azul e calças da mesma cor. Seu brilhante cabelo castanho, comprido como os de um elfo, caia macio sobre as costas e uma pequena franja adornava-lhe a testa. Parecia muito bonito, jovem, mas ainda assim muito masculino.

Vendo os olhos dela se arregalarem, preocupou-se.

"Algo está errado?" Perguntou ansiosamente, ganhando um bufo divertido de volta.

"Não. Você está bonito!"

Riu da vermelhidão que o assolou, mas desistiu de continuar a atormentá-lo, voltando para seu trabalho.

"Estou muito ocupada agora e não posso conversar."

"Mas... O que está fazendo você? Não está pronta!"

"E nem vou ficar, pois tenho muito trabalho."

"Mas como? E a festa? Todos estão lá. Ivy pare com isso e me olhe. Quer me explicar o que está acontecendo?" Ele exigiu, ficando em seu caminho.

Ela parou de esfregar e suspirou.

"Não é obvio? Eu não vou à festa."

"Mas não entendo... Por quê? Todos estão esperando você. Seus pais estão lá..."

"Deixe que se divirtam. E você deveria ir também."

Vendo a determinação dela, Estel suspirou e sentou-se quieto, olhando-a, que havia recomeçado seu trabalho.

Ivy tentou ignorá-lo por um tempo, até que se irritou.

"Você realmente está me atrapalhando e perdendo a comemoração. Não devia estar aqui."

"Já que não vai, eu ficarei aqui com você."

"Se está querendo me convencer pode desistir, eu não irei."

"Eu não quero convencê-la, mas ficarei aqui e farei companhia a você. Não vai ser a única pessoa sozinha neste dia."

"Mas... mas..." Desconcertou-se. Ele parecia bastante resoluto. "Não vai querer saber por que não quero ir?"

"Se for de seu desejo me contar..."

Suspirou novamente, largando seu trabalho e sentando-se ao lado dele.

"Você é teimoso sabia?"

"É de família."

Ela riu do fato incontestável.

"Eu não quero privá-lo de participar da comemoração para a qual você veio de tão longe."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Não estava tão divertido afinal de contas." Riu de repente. "Pra falar a verdade à única coisa divertida até agora foi ver Elladan implicar com os anões. Todos eles estão meio tensos desde que Elladan descobriu que foram os anões que represaram o rio da montanha para suas atividades de mineração."

"Estel, isso não é engraçado. Elrohir podia ter morrido."

"Eu sei." Continuou rindo. "Mas é muito bom ter as atenções de Elladan desviadas de mim, enquanto está preocupado com Elrohir, não pode imaginar como ele é mandão às vezes!"

Parecendo resignada ela levantou-se, começando a recolher alguns apetrechos.

"O que está fazendo agora?"

"Preciso buscar algumas ervas para os medicamentos de minha mãe. Na verdade devia ter feito isto dias atrás. Não pode mais ser adiado."

"Eu vou com você." Ele imediatamente ficou de pé.

"Estel..."

"Não adianta Ivy. Eu disse que não ia te deixar só."

"Mas só pretendo ir até a colina e o bosque em volta..."

"Mais um motivo para acompanhá-la."

"Eu sempre faço isso sozinha."

"Não hoje."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, rendendo-se e ele sorriu satisfeito.

"Eu só peço que você me aguarde por alguns minutos."

"Mas..."

Antes que terminasse, ele já havia ido, a deixando sozinha com um sorriso relutante nos lábios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando retornou, Ivy o aguardava do lado da fora da casa. Havia retirado seu avental de trabalho e carregava uma pequena sacola.

Ela riu quando percebeu o motivo da partida dele. Estel havia voltado portando todas as suas armas. O arco e a aljava nas costas e a espada presa ao cinto. Ele aproximou-se e estava colocando uma adaga pequena na bota quando percebeu o olhar divertido dela.

"Contenta-me te fazer feliz."

"Desculpe-me Estel, mas é que você com estas armas... não estamos indo caçar lembra-se?"

"Meus irmãos tirariam minha pele se soubessem que eu saí daqui desarmado."

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"E eu me pergunto o que seriam de vocês meninos, sem todas as suas armas!"

As ruas estavam repletas de cidadãos felizes se encaminhando em direção ao castelo e ninguém pareceu se importar com as duas figuras cobertas por capuzes escuros. A única parada que fizeram foi no grande portão de ferro. As sentinelas entediadas não fizeram perguntas e eles finalmente se viram a caminho da pequena colina.

Caminharam atentos para as ervas que necessitavam, levando um tempo considerável para recolhê-las e quando terminaram sentaram-se confortavelmente entre as raízes de um velho carvalho, cansados, mas satisfeitos com seu trabalho.

Uma pontada de fome distraiu os pensamentos de Ivy e ela desejou ter sido mais prudente trazendo algo para que comessem. Ia perguntar a Estel se ele não teria qualquer pedaço de pão escondido junto com suas armas, quando o pegou olhando para ela.

Ele ergueu o braço e tocou em seu cabelo, ameaçando desarrumar a trança.

"Pare com isso!" Ela tentou afastar-se, porém os olhos negros estavam brilhando quando encontraram os dele. Ele sorriu alegremente.

"Eu gosto dele solto."

O coração dela começou a bater mais rápido, e ele se aproximou, segurando o rosto dela com mãos suaves.

"Seus cabelos são lindos e gosto deles soltos."

Enrugando os lábios, ela afastou-se um pouco e estudou a face de seu companheiro. Estel tinha a expressão franca e aberta e quase sem perceber, se viu confiando nele.

"Eu não podia ir... Não me sinto feliz em dias como este..." Engoliu em seco e Estel segurou suas mãos.

"Ivy..."

"Meus irmãos Estel." Ela o interrompeu. "Eu também era a caçula, então você pode imaginar que isso significava muitos mimos." Sorriu saudosamente. "A vida era tranquila e ser criança era muito divertido. Hold trabalhava na mineração com meu pai. Era um trabalho duro, mas ele era forte e estava sempre feliz e nos fazendo pequenas surpresas quando estava em casa."

Sorriu pra Estel, apertando suas mãos.

"Imagino que este seja o motivo da paixão de minha mãe por seus irmãos. Eles não se parecem mais velhos que os meus naquela época e o jeito deles..." Suspirou. "Aquele dia... era anoitecer e eu deveria estar em casa, mas passei toda à tarde com as outras crianças e minha mãe começou a se preocupar. Wellin disse a ela que iria me encontrar e levou Hador com ele." A respiração dela ficou mais rápida. "Nós, as crianças, estávamos na margem, perto dos barris vazios. Brincávamos de elfos e imitávamos os anões e a pequena criatura que fora encontrada com eles quando eu o vi. Nunca vou me esquecer daquela visão terrível Estel! O dragão!" Ela estremeceu. "Suas escamas brilhavam em meio ao fogo que saltava de sua boca e o ódio flutuava ao redor dele como uma nuvem. Eu parei ali, terrificada demais para me mover até que as trombetas soaram e me enfiei dentro do barril e fiquei escondida, tremendo de terror enquanto ouvia o som de sua destruição. Wellin e Hador imaginaram que eu estaria perto do rio e estavam a caminho de lá, próximos da Casa Grande quando a fúria de Smaug caiu sobre ela. Ambos morreram ali... Hold estava em casa quando o dragão sobrevoou a cidade incendiando os telhados de palha. Ele tentou tirar nossos pais de lá, mas quando a casa desabou, as vigas caíram sobre meu pai, ferindo suas costas. Lutou para salvá-los e depois de muita dificuldade, pois minha mãe se recusava a sair de lá sem mim, conseguiu levá-los para os barcos no lago do mercado. Quando os colocou lá e rezando para que estivessem seguros, saiu a nossa procura. Foi então que encontrou nossos irmãos..."

Seus olhos estavam fixos, perdidos naquelas lembranças terríveis.

"Não havia mais nada o que fazer por eles e claro que ele não me encontrou, pois eu ainda estava escondida dentro dos barris. Levou muito tempo para que eu tivesse coragem de sair de meu esconderijo. Então eu segui em meio às ruínas e fui em direção a minha casa. Não havia restado nada dela. Levei horas para encontrar minha família em meio aos feridos... a dor, o frio e a fome pareceram intermináveis aqueles dias... mas nada foi pior do que Hold decidir partir para a batalha. Ele nunca mais voltou, e mais tarde soubemos que ele tombou lutando..."

Os olhos dela tremularam, de volta ao presente.

"Foram tempos difíceis, então, quando soubemos que Bard iria reconstruir Valle com sua parte no tesouro do dragão, decidimos vir para cá e construímos uma vida nova aqui..."

Parou de falar e Estel forçou-se a sair do torpor em que as palavras o haviam lançado.

"Ivy eu... eu sinto muito por obrigá-la falar sobre isso. Eu nunca imaginei..."

As mãos dela apertaram as dele com força.

"Não se sinta culpado. Foi à primeira vez em que falei sobre isso e percebo agora que me sinto bem por havê-lo feito..."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, em seguida estendeu os braços, a atraindo para eles.

Ela se aconchegou neles, colocando o rosto em seu tórax. Os braços apertaram ao seu redor e ela fechou os olhos com prazer, sentindo uma segurança boa naquele abraço forte, até que o contato morno foi abruptamente quebrado.

Antes que pudesse imaginar o que havia de errado, Estel estava de pé, completamente alerta.

"Estel o que há?" Ela perguntou assustada.

Ele não respondeu, ocupado tentando descobrir o que causou o arrepiar em sua pele e a agressão em seus sentidos. Algo estava terrivelmente errado. Quando Ivy se ergueu, rasgou fora à atenção do circulo de árvores e voltou-se para ela.

"Algo se aproxima Ivy. Fique perto de mim."

Havia um silêncio opressor à volta, como se mesmo a natureza estivesse em expectativa. Estel tremeu involuntariamente quando suas orelhas entenderam o que ouviam. Seu corpo inteiro enrijeceu. Orcs!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continua...

**Notas:**

**A dádiva de Eru aos homens:** Ao destinar os homens à morte, Iluvatar lhes concedeu a dádiva de não estarem para sempre presos aos círculos do mundo, de não estarem sujeitos ao cansaço da imortalidade.


	8. Valle 2

**Título:** Valle 2 - ano 2948  
**Personagens:** Estel, Elladan Elrohir, OCS originais.  
**Retratações: **Os personagens não são meus, nenhum lucro é pretendido, só existe o desejo de contar uma história e demonstrar meu amor aos personagens do Professor Tolkien.  
**Sumário**: A jornada termina e Estel deixa sua infância definitivamente para trás.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Valle 2 - ano 2948**

Silêncio ainda cercava o pequeno bosque. Mas Estel tinha certeza do que seus sentidos o avisavam. Já lutara contra os seres sujos antes, quando ousaram se aventurar na floresta que cercava Imladris. E nunca mais iria se esquecer do asco profundo que a presença das criaturas havia despertado.

"O quê... Estel?" Ivy murmurou apreensiva, removendo uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos.

"Eu acho que nós temos problemas." Ele respondeu, preparando uma flecha. "Orcs!"

Ela estremeceu alto, apavorada, e agarrou-se ao braço dele.

Ignorando a reação assustada dela, o menino girou ao redor, olhos arremessados em direção às árvores e ao caminho. Tinha que tirar Ivy dali, chegar à segurança da cidade. Se não haviam atacado era porque não sabiam dos dois, então eles possuíam uma vantagem. Mas a cidade estava a uma caminhada terrivelmente longa.

"Ivy, nós temos que correr daqui." Abaixou a voz. "Eu acho que ainda não sabem de nossa presença, precisamos ser cautelosos. E temos que correr o mais rápido que pudermos."

Não era uma atitude que gostasse de tomar, mas francamente, não podia dizer quantos havia e não existia chance de lutar e proteger Ivy ao mesmo tempo. Tinha sorte de que não os houvessem descoberto antes.

Orcs não gostavam da luz do sol, mas aqueles estavam acampados ali em pleno dia. Não entendia, mas não havia tempo para tentar descobrir, então os conduziu numa corrida desesperada. Ivy na frente, enquanto ele ficava mais pra trás, atento a qualquer criatura que surgisse. Ela corria o quanto podia, embora com freqüência caísse, as marcas dos arranhões causados pelos arbustos no caminho, já visíveis em seu rosto.

Ficando momentaneamente para trás, Estel perdeu visão dela e um lamento cortou o ar.

"Estel...!"

"Ivy!" Ele gritou, correndo alucinado em direção ao grito e a cena que seus olhos encontraram, gelou seu coração.

Ivy estava cercada por três orcs grandes. Expressões cruéis em seus rostos, espadas erguidas. No mesmo instante em que surgiu, o arco em sua mão voou automaticamente para a altura dos olhos e antes mesmo que tivesse consciência do fato, a flecha saltou matando o primeiro orc.

Um momento depois, acertou outro na cabeça. Ele gritou e caiu, seu peso batendo o companheiro que também recebeu uma flechada mortal na garganta.

O urro agonizante da criatura quebrou o torpor de Ivy. Os olhos aterrorizados dela se fecharam e ela tropeçou, ajoelhando-se com um gemido de desespero.

"Ivy!" Estel exclamou, ajoelhando-se perto dela.

"Eu estou bem! Eu estou bem." Ela respondeu, embora estivesse prestes a chorar.

Quando ergueu a cabeça, uma besta surgida de repente golpeou Estel, jogando-o no chão. Rosnando, a criatura saltou em cima do menino, erguendo a espada negra.

"Não!" Estel gritou, tirando instintivamente sua faca. A arma brilhou num instante para em seguida cravar-se no pescoço do orc, que caiu num baque por sobre ele.

Ele se levantou, livrando-se do corpo sangrento e agarrando o braço de Ivy, fez com que se erguesse.

"Escute-me!" Falou com urgência, enquanto recomeçavam a correr. "Aqueles orcs deviam ser batedores. E eu penso que pode haver wargs com eles. Nós temos pouco tempo agora!"

Percebeu que os tremores dela se intensificaram e viu que ele mesmo tremia. Forçou-a diminuir seu passo para que o entendesse.

"Olhe, nós nunca poderemos correr o suficiente para chegar a Valle com eles em nosso encalço. Principalmente se forem montadores de lobos..."

Ivy arregalou os olhos aterrorizados e tentou falar, mas ele a parou.

"Mas nós temos chance se eu ficar para trás e os atrasar." Ela tentou falar novamente, mas ele estava sacudindo a cabeça, a atenção voltada para o caminho que deixavam. "É isso mesmo. Eu vou ficar e você corre o máximo que puder para a cidade e consiga ajuda. Avise os gêmeos!"

Haviam recomeçado a correr, pois Estel começara a ouvir os sons que as criaturas faziam. Ivy podia escutá-los também.

Finalmente alcançaram o final da colina e enxergaram o prado que se descortinava a frente. Ela quase chorou quando viu a real distância em que se encontrava a cidade.

"Es... Es..." Não conseguia encontrar a própria voz. "Estel eu não pos... poss... posso... Não posso..."

"Pode!" Ele disse com convicção. "Pode nos ajudar." Lhe deu um pequeno empurrão. As bestas se aproximavam. Ela tropeçou e voltou. "Ivy vá!" Ele gritou com raiva. "É nossa única chance!"

Viu o desespero que a ameaçava dominar e a empurrou de novo. "Vá!"

Ela voltou-se para o prado e com um soluço preparou-se para ir, mas foi barrada pelo braço dele, que retirou rapidamente a adaga da bota, colocando-a em sua mão trêmula, depois engoliu em seco antes de dizer:

"Corra. E não olhe para trás." Apertou a faca nas mãos dela. "Não deixe que a capturem."

Estel sabia o que isto significava. Cair nas mãos daqueles demônios. Já ouvira histórias demais sobre isso para não saber. E ela também entendeu, mas somente concordou com a cabeça antes de recomeçar a correr.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivy continuou a correr e correr até que achou que seu peito explodiria de dor. Lágrimas amargas picavam seus olhos, dificultando a visão enquanto forçava o ar dolorosamente por sua garganta.

Tropeçou novamente, caindo e rasgando as palmas das mãos e os joelhos no solo pedregoso. Então se levantou com um soluço, esfregando as lágrimas com as mãos lanhadas.

Percebeu desesperada que já não podia escutar os sons do brandir de espadas que antes a alcançavam. Não sabia se era só porque tinha se posto longe o bastante com sua corrida alucinada ou se porque Estel...

"_Não! Não vou pensar assim. Tenho que me concentrar em correr."_

Não ousou olhar para trás por mais que desejasse virar-se para encontrar a figura dele. Não ousou. Ele havia dito que não olhasse para trás e ela não iria. Só ia correr e trazer ajuda.

Recomeçou a chorar ao notar que a cidade ainda lhe parecia impossivelmente longe. Corria o mais rápido que podia, mas não parecia ser o bastante. Mas Estel estava lá sozinho! O havia deixado para conseguir ajuda e era isto que iria fazer.

"_Só espere Estel. Por favor. Só espere"._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Da extremidade da clareira, o grupo de orcs surgiu, encarando o humano jovem com satisfação evidente. Era apenas um, enquanto eles eram muitos. Mesmo que as flechas que disparava habilmente de seu arco diminuísse bastante essa vantagem.

E Estel lutou bravamente, desesperado para impedir que as criaturas percebessem a menina que corria pelo prado. Entretanto os orcs avançavam cada vez mais. No centro do bando, um par de wargs assistia os esforços do humano encurralado.

Ele tinha abandonado o arco quando as criaturas haviam se aproximado demais para que pudesse manejá-lo, sacando sua espada. Um dos wargs saltou à frente rugindo, somente para ser golpeado pela espada veloz. Com um rugido de raiva, caiu para trás, derrubando seu cavalheiro horrendo e rolando por sobre ele.

Estel procurou se concentrar nos orcs que se punham cada vez mais próximos, mas não pode impedir que um o atingisse no ombro, e soltou um gemido involuntário de dor. Girando rápido cortou a garganta do orc que o acertara, amaldiçoando seu descuido.

Procurando ignorar a dor, ele avançou, cortando um e ferindo outro, parecendo tão extraordinário em sua ira, que as criaturas começaram a recuar assustadas. O jovem humano parecia ter crescido, tamanha era sua ferocidade.

No entanto, um enorme orc que continuava montado no segundo warg saltou para fora da montaria. Avançando sacou a espada, brandindo-a velozmente contra Estel, que rechaçando a ofensiva de outro orc, não foi rápido o suficiente para parar o novo ataque, a lâmina fazendo um corte longo em seu abdômen.

Ele clamou, desviando-se e chocando a espada na do inimigo, o forte impacto contra a lâmina de ferro reverberando dolorosamente por seu ombro ferido.

O orc com seu poderoso braço golpeou Estel repetidamente, forçando-o a recuar cada vez mais. Ele aparou cada golpe da espada negra, mas foi em vão, pois um último impulso o jogou para trás, um violento empurrão o derrubando ao solo.

Rosnando, a criatura se ajoelhou sobre seu tórax, puxando a lâmina contra seu pescoço exposto.

E Estel estava pronto, porque tinha certeza que havia ganhado tempo para Ivy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sentinela do portão olhou assustada para a figura andrajosa que corria desesperada pelo caminho. Gritou ao companheiro no mesmo instante em que Ivy chegava ofegante.

Ela tragava duramente por ar, os pensamentos vertiginosos correndo por sua mente. Não havia tempo para paradas ou explicações.

"ORCS!" A palavra estrondeou por seus ouvidos, embora dita num mero sussurro para os homens atônitos que tentavam barrar sua passagem.

Passou por eles e continuou avançando. Já havia corrido para a praça principal quando escutou o reverberar das cornetas.

As pessoas que tomavam as ruas paravam espantadas quando a viam, mas ninguém ousou pará-la, tal era o desespero que a impulsionava.

Quando chegou finalmente aos arredores do palácio um pequeno contingente haviam se reunido nas sacadas, atraídas pelo chamado urgente das cornetas.

Num olhar de relance, Ivy percebeu algumas das figuras élficas, as pernas fraqueando uma vez mais para leva-la novamente ao chão. Recompondo-se, ergueu-se para recomeçou a correr quando braços fortes a envolveram. Lutou até perceber quem a estava segurando.

Por alguns momentos preciosos, olhou confusa para o elfo, o desespero ofuscando o alívio quando pensou estupidamente que não sabia ser Elladan ou Elrohir quem a encarava. Mas foi uma questão de segundos antes que se forçasse a pensar com clareza novamente.

"Irmão... Elrohir... Estel. Orcs! Na colina. Estel..."

A expressão de Elrohir passou de alarmada para feroz e ele gritou para outros que o haviam seguido.

Ivy estava pouco atenta da movimentação ao redor dela. Precisava explicar ao gêmeo sobre Estel, mas seu coração estava batendo tão alto que tinha certeza que todos podiam ouvir. Agarrou o braço dele:

"Nós precisamos voltar lá." Recomeçou a chorar. "Por favor..."

"Você vai ficar aqui."

Percebeu que estava apoiada nele, já que suas pernas não queriam mais sustentá-la. Tentou se afastar, para então notar a faca de Estel ainda em suas mãos. Havia se esquecido! O elfo também notou, seu semblante escurecendo, mas Ivy viu que a carranca não era dirigida a ela e sim ao objeto de ele desenroscou com suavidade de seus dedos fechados.

"Está ferida! Venha! Vou levá-la para o castelo."

Sem mais uma palavra, ergueu-a nos braços enquanto ela soluçava, apertando a cabeça no tórax dele.

Segurando-a, andou vigorosamente em direção à arcada.

"Você vai ficar aqui e esperar por nossa volta, está bem? Ele vai cuidar de você." Apontou para um dos serviçais que havia sido atraído pelo barulho. "E não se preocupe. Eu trarei Estel de volta."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estel olhou impaciente para a figura colocada na cama. Estava lhe chamando, mas a beberagem calmante que lhe havia sido dada era evidentemente forte. Entretanto, depois de algum tempo, seus esforços foram recompensados quando olhos tremularam abertos e ela olhou confusa para as faces em expectativa que a fitavam.

"Estel!" Ergueu-se rápida como um raio, o enlaçando pelo pescoço e recebeu um gemido involuntário como resposta. "Você está ferido!" Afastou-se depressa, olhando para o grande hematoma na face dele e para a bandagem que cobria seu ombro.

"Está tudo bem agora. Não se preocupe." Ele sorriu tranquilizador. "São apenas cortes superficiais..."

"Estamos felizes que também esteja bem Ivy... embora não ouse afirmar por quanto tempo!" Uma voz familiar retrucou com ironia.

Os gêmeos também estavam ali. Elrohir sentado próximo, olhando para ela com o semblante ainda preocupado e Elladan de braços cruzados ao lado da janela.

"Era suposto que o dia de hoje fosse de festividades e paz." O gêmeo mais velho continuou. "E eu me permiti acreditar que nada demais poderia acontecer. Tolice é claro. É óbvio que vocês encontrariam confusão de uma forma ou de outra. É apenas a primeira viajem de Estel e já encontramos wargs, orcs... Tremo só em pensar o que nos espera daqui por diante. Trolls provavelmente."

Elladan virou-se para Elrohir, congelando o sorriso no rosto do gêmeo com um olhar duro.

"E isto serve pra você também!"

Ivy estremeceu um pouco, tocando as bandagens nas mãos.

"O que aconteceu? Eu... nunca havia visto orcs antes..." Tremia só em lembrar-se das criaturas horrendas.

"E a simples visão deles é assustadora... mas você conseguiu ajuda pra mim a tempo." Estel segurou-lhe as mãos com cuidado, lhe dando um sorriso. "Obrigado."

Ela não pareceu convencida.

"Como conseguiu? Havia tantos! Até que eu cheguei aqui..."

"Quando chegamos lá, ele estava atracado com um orc colossal." Contou Elrohir, com a expressão séria.

"Aquele orc me subestimou. Quando encostou a espada em minha garganta pensou que eu estivesse vencido, mas ainda tinha minha adaga." Estel contou, com um sorriso orgulhoso. "Eu o peguei de surpresa."

"Um verdadeiro guerreiro nunca apresenta suas armas todas de uma vez, como eu recordo de lhe haver ensinado." Riu Elladan. "Sempre escute seu irmão mais velho!"

Elrohir virou-se para Ivy com interesse.

"Como você se sente?"

"Realmente bem, levando-se em consideração o medo que senti e o perigo porque passamos..." Ela sorriu para Estel. "Estel não permitiu com que me ferissem."

"Isto é ótimo!" Animou-se Elladan. "Afinal há uma festa para participarmos."

Fez-se um silêncio grande no quarto, até que Elrohir indagou confuso, olhando de um menino para outro.

"O que houve?"

"Nada." Apressou-se Estel. "É só que..."

"Eu não vou." Interrompeu Ivy, voltando a encarar suas bandagens, sem erguer os olhos para eles.

"Mas por quê? Você acabou de dizer que está bem." Elrohir pareceu preocupado, tentando olhar em seu rosto. "Está mesmo bem? O curandeiro do rei..."

Ela o interrompeu, embaraçada.

"Eu estou bem, verdade, é só que... só não desejo mesmo participar da festa... já havia decidido que não iria."

Elrohir a observou, tentando descobrir se por trás daquilo havia mais coisas que ela e Estel não queriam revelar.

"Tudo bem então. Se ainda está abalada, ficaremos aqui até que durma novamente." Disse ele, acomodando-se melhor na cadeira. "Quero ter certeza de que está mesmo bem..."

"Elrohir!" Ivy fechou os olhos, sentindo-se perdida e cansada. "Vocês não devem. Não precisam perder a festa..."

"Você viu o que aconteceu quando ficaram sozinhos mais cedo." Elladan somou, agora também intrigado. "Além disso, existem anões demais naquela festa."

"Mas..." Ela mordeu os lábios, olhando para Estel a procura de ajuda. "Olhem para mim! Como posso ficar nos salões assim?" Mostrou o vestido roto e sujo, as mãos feridas, os arranhões no rosto e o cabelo em desalinho.

"Eu acho que nós dois estamos fazendo um par e tanto." Estel mostrou a roupa que parecia em pior estado que a dela. A túnica rasgada deixando antever a bandagem que lhe cobria o peito.

"Oh Estel! Sua bela túnica." Olhou desconsolada para os rasgos e manchas na roupa dele. "Está arruinada!"

"Vocês dão a exata impressão de terem lutando contra uma horda de orcs." Elrohir brincou, inclinou-se para segurar-lhe as mãos e sorrindo suavemente. "E além do mais não deixaria de ser graciosa mesmo que tentasse."

Ruborizando-se com o elogio, ela virou a Estel, mas o menino apenas deu de ombros.

"Sua mãe trouxe roupas limpas enquanto você dormia."

Finalmente vencida e decidindo que cabia a ela ser sensata e evitar com que perdessem a festa para a qual vieram de tão longe e passaram por tantos perigos, começou a sair da cama.

"Então, fora vocês daqui, para que eu possa me transformar numa figura decente. Não quero assustar ninguém no baile, eu mesma parecendo um orc." Expulsou os três do quarto, ignorando os sorrisos deles.

Se bem os conhecia, não iam mudar de ideia e desde muito jovem, aprendera a insistir apenas nas batalhar que poderia ganhar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lua continuava sua passagem pelo céu, observada pelas duas figuras encostadas na muralha. Ambos estavam perdidos em pensamentos, confortáveis com o silêncio calmo entre eles.

A celebração seguiu ao longo da tarde e pela noite a fora. Estel, os gêmeos e Ivy se divertindo muito, entre danças, risos e brincadeiras. No fim, tornara-se grata com a insistência deles para que viesse. Não podia se lembrar de outro tempo em que se divertira tanto. Pelo menos não desde que sua família ainda estava completa.

Ficara divertida com os olhares e comentários que estavam recebendo enquanto ensinava aos irmãos dançarem as danças nativas de Valle. Depois de sua entrada tempestuosa na cidade, gritando sobre os orcs, achou que nada mais poderia abalar sua reputação, mas podia apostar que a companhia do trio inusitado com quem dançava, lhe tornaria motivo de fofocas por muito tempo.

Lembrando-se das revelações que a menina lhe fizera, Estel suspirou, fazendo Ivy virar-se e olhar para ele.

"Teria sido uma pena se não tivesse vindo." Ele disse, sem desviar os olhos do céu.

"Não achei que conseguiria vir." Ela respondeu, com os olhos brilhando. "Obrigada por este dia incrível!"

"Incrível? Até mesmo a luta contra os orcs?" Ele caçoou, contente com o riso dela. Virando-se e segurando suas mãos, para elevar as palmas e beijá-las suavemente, fez a menina sorrir timidamente.

"Minha querida Ivy." Apertou a mão dela por sobre o coração. "Eu gostaria que você fosse embora conosco. Em minha casa... Há tanta paz e descanso para os corações feridos. E direito para rir e ser feliz..."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, e retirou a mão, o sorriso sumindo.

"Não me peça isso Estel, por favor. Eu não posso." Desviou os olhos do rosto dele e foi a vez dele franzir o cenho, confuso.

"Não tenho intenção de ofendê-la. Quando falei de minha casa... o que ofereço é minha companhia e nada mais. A única coisa que pediria em troca era o prazer de vê-la ser feliz sempre."

"Eu... eu peço desculpas." Desculpou-se enrubescida. "Eu pensei..."

"Não. Sou eu que lhe peço desculpas por não me expressar melhor."

Por um longo tempo ela ficou imóvel, olhos para baixo, focalizados em nada em particular, enquanto considerava seus pensamentos. Quando os elevou, estava olhando diretamente nos dele.

"Não, eu não posso." Estel era um príncipe e no momento estava cheio de piedade e gratidão, mas um dia ele cresceria e seguiria seu caminho e a ela restaria um coração partido. Não! Não havia forças dentro dela para perder de novo. Era melhor deixar ir enquanto ainda não existia dor. "Meus pais nunca aceitariam deixar para trás as terras em que meus irmãos repousam e eu não posso abandoná-los..."

Era verdade e ele apenas encolheu os ombros e tristemente sorriu, acariciando a face dela com suavidade.

"Eu entendo e lamento. Venha, deixe-me levá-la para casa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O dia da partida amanheceu luminoso e claro e o sol apenas começava sua viagem pelo céu quando encontrou a companhia já no pátio, ocupada nas preparações para o longo retorno. Estel estava preparando seu cavalo, vestido numa túnica cinzenta. O cabelo longo trançado no mesmo padrão usado pelos irmãos. Um lembrete orgulhoso de sua nova condição de guerreiro. Sua infância estava definitivamente para trás.

Uma verificação final, e sabia que já não havia mais razão para demora. Suspirou longamente, relembrando o dia deprimente que havia precedido aquele. Dia de despedidas.

Observou Elladan se aproximar do gêmeo, que já montado em seu cavalo, encarava o castelo sem realmente vê-lo, uma expressão melancólica no rosto.

"Pronto para ir?" Perguntou e Elrohir virou-se para encará-lo.

"Sim, eu imagino que não há mais razão para demorar."

Elladan irritou-se. Esses dois o estavam dando nos nervos. Seria um retorno maravilhoso se tivesse que agüentar as expressões amuadas deles por todo o caminho. Mas talvez coubesse a ele resolver a situação.

"Elrohir..." Ele começou pacientemente. "Eu acho que você deveria ir e fazer o que tem de fazer antes que seja tarde demais."

Rubor coloriu o rosto do irmão.

"Elladan... eu não sei..."

"Sempre há tempo para que façamos o que deve ser feito. E nunca é bom deixarmos para trás, assuntos inacabados. Vá. Nós esperaremos."

Elrohir agradeceu com um sorriso e virou o cavalo, indo em direção à cidade. Elladan o observou por um tempo, depois apeou e foi para onde Estel se encontrava. Segurou-lhe uma das finas tranças castanhas e deu um leve puxão.

"Elas lhe caem muito bem, irmãozinho."

"Mal posso esperar para mostrá-las para nosso pai e minha mãe." Ele disse com orgulho.

"Eles também vão se orgulhar delas." Elladan afirmou sorrindo e Estel voltou a examinar o caminho por onde Elrohir havia seguido.

"Onde Elrohir foi? Eu pensei que já estivéssemos partindo." Ele perguntou, curioso.

Elladan tocou no braço dele.

"Ele foi resolver algo que não podia ser adiado. Logo estará de volta."

Estel estava confuso, mas decidiu que Elladan lhe diria se fosse importante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elrohir alcançou rapidamente a via pontilhada de casebres de madeira. Ivy estava exatamente onde havia imaginado. Lavando e polindo a pequena casa. Sorriu. Era incrível que ainda não houvesse simplesmente gastado a madeira de tanto lavar.

Ela parou surpresa quando viu o elfo.

"Elrohir! Eu pensei que vocês tinham partido!"

"Já estamos de partida." Aproximou-se, descendo com agilidade do cavalo e ao segurar-lhe solenemente as mãos entre as dele, ficou em silêncio. No dia anterior, não havia conseguido ficar a sós com a menina, para despedir-se corretamente e agora que o fazia percebeu que não sabia bem o que dizer. Ruborizou-se, sentindo-se tolo. "Queria ter certeza..." Lutou por um momento com as palavras. "Não posso afirmar que nos encontraremos novamente sob a luz deste sol, mas... você salvou minha vida e este para mim, é um laço que nunca se rompera. Portanto, se tiver necessidades, um dia, não importa do que seja, deve me procurar. Em Imladris. Se as coisas se tornarem difíceis... Prometa que procurará minha ajuda se necessário. É muito importante que você faça isso se necessário. Prometa-me, por favor..."

"Eu vou, Elrohir. Prometo." Ela respondeu timidamente, ainda tocada pela gratidão dele.

Fitaram-se em silêncio por longos segundos, ainda de mãos dadas, até que ela desprendeu-se e o abraçou. Ele a enlaçou firmemente, descansando o rosto no topo de sua cabeça, sentindo os cabelos macios lhe acariciaram rosto, depois relutantemente a soltou.

Montou novamente e partiu, deixando Ivy parada ali, com uma desoladora sensação de perda à medida que o cavalo ganhava velocidade.

O que havia acontecido? Que era que havia sentido na presença do elfo? Uma sensação de proteção e conforto. Agora diminuía, enquanto ele se ia. Sentiu-se estranhamente só.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estel observou o irmão regressar com olhos curiosos. Realmente não se demorara e embora estivesse curioso sobre o motivo dele voltar para falar com Ivy, não o questionou.

O gêmeo desmontou e se aproximou, observando as duas tranças finas que lhe adornavam a cabeça e lhe caiam pelos ombros.

"Você parece exatamente um elfinho agora."

"Oh Elrohir, você não deve falar assim. Eu agora sou um guerreiro. Não sou mais uma criança."

Elrohir riu, seu semblante mais suave agora que voltara de sua incumbência misteriosa.

"Tem razão. Mas Estel, embora você as mereça..."

"Eu sei... Nunca me esquecer ou deixar de me orgulhar de ser humano, é o que _adar_ vive me dizendo." Ele disse isso com impaciência infantil e Elrohir riu.

"Exatamente. Sua raça é muito valorosa e me orgulho de que ela também faça parte de mim."

"E prometo fazer o máximo para nunca decepcioná-lo." O menino afirmou solenemente e Elrohir passou o braço por seus ombros, num gesto carinhoso.

"Você nunca conseguiria decepcionar-me Estel. Nada do que você faça ou deixe de fazer nesta terra poderia diminuir o amor que eu sinto por você. Você é meu irmãozinho e só o conhecimento disto basta para mim."

Eles ouviram um cavalo aproximar-se e viraram para observar a chegada de Elladan, que segurava as rédeas de Brethil com firmeza, o garanhão obviamente impaciente para galopar.

"Nós podemos ir ou vocês pretendem esperar a chegada da nova estação aqui, de pé?" As palavras dele causaram risos nos outros e Elrohir olhou para Estel.

"Ele tem razão. Precisamos aproveitar o tempo bom para atravessar as montanhas..."

Estel fez careta.

"Duvido que haja qualquer tempo bom lá em cima." Sorrindo acrescentou. "Mas não quero irritar Elladan, para evitar que mude de ideia sobre Beorn..."

"Como sabe que nós passaremos por este caminho? Era uma surpresa!" Elrohir acusou, olhando para ele suspeitosamente.

"Eu sempre soube que passaríamos." Respondeu Estel com um sorriso convencido. "Ele tenta, mas nunca consegue me dizer não de verdade."

Elrohir começou a rir enquanto montavam.

"Você está ficando muito convencido, sabia?"

"Realmente?"

A risada do irmão ecoou em seus ouvidos, enquanto seguiam para fora da cidade e Estel olhou para trás esperando encontrar uma figura conhecida. Mas lá só havia o brilho distante das torres ao sol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continua...


	9. Passolargo

**Título:** Passolargo - ano 2954  
**Personagens:** Aragorn, OCS originais.  
**Retratações: **Os personagens não são meus, nenhum lucro é pretendido, só existe o desejo de contar uma história e demonstrar meu amor aos personagens do Professor Tolkien.  
**Sumário**: Em que Aragorn descobre que os desejos de seu corpo podem ir além da razão.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Passolargo - Ano 2954**

O jovem guardião avistou as luzes de Esgaroth no início da noite e ansioso pelo calor do fogo que encontraria na estalagem, apertou o passo. Estava ensopado da cabeça aos pés e duvidava que um dia conseguisse sentir-se aquecido novamente.

Naquela noite chuvosa, o Freixo Dourado estaria lotado, mas não se sentiria incomodado com os olhares e a ligeira hostilidade dos freqüentadores. Ser um guardião e perambular pelos ermos não contribuía mesmo para uma boa imagem.

Aproximou-se do grande portão de madeira e chamou a sentinela que, após alguns instantes, enfiou o rosto vermelho e sonolento pela portinhola.

"Um guardião nesta maldita noite gelada!" O homem reclamou alto, mas o guardião não se deu ao trabalho de responder e o vigia resmungando consigo mesmo, não esperava por isso, desgostoso por lhe obrigarem a enfrentar a chuva fria e intermitente.

Ouviu-o puxar o portão de madeira com ares desconfiados e talvez impulsionado pelo cansaço e não sem um pouco de irritação, se deixou levar pela própria fama, ao fitar o homem com olhos frios por baixo do capuz.

"Um inverno como este faz com que um homem, mesmo acostumado com as feras do Ermo, deseje a companhia de pessoas que não se comuniquem através de rosnados."

O vigia engoliu em seco e deu um espaço maior para que ele passasse, assustado com a súbita eloquência do homem jovem. Sempre soubera que estes guardiões eram pessoas de hábitos e companhias estranhas.

O jovem por sua vez deu um longo suspiro resignado enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de madeira, imaginando o quanto àquelas palavras seriam aumentadas e deturpadas pelos dias seguintes. Infelizmente nada podia fazer quanto à desconfiança que as pessoas tendiam a criar em torno da figura dele e dos outros guardiões. E não podia negar que sua fama era, muitas vezes, oportuna.

Quando entrou na taverna e o som de vozes animadas explodiu em seus ouvidos, sentiu-as um tanto estranhas após semanas de solidão e silêncio. Ouve um súbito decréscimo nas conversas enquanto avançava pelo salão esfumaçado a procura de um canto sossegado, escolhendo um perto das escadas, de onde poderia observar com tranquilidade o ambiente.

Assim que tudo se normalizou após sua passagem, e as pessoas voltaram a tratar de seus próprios assuntos, o taberneiro veio atendê-lo, lhe chamando pelo nome com que era conhecido por ali.

"Salve Passolargo. O que lhe traz de volta a Esgaroth após tantos meses?"

"O desejo de beber um bom vinho e comer uma refeição quente." Respondeu ele, dando de ombros, o que era absolutamente verdade. Mas podia se lembrar de quando comera algo diferente de bagas e carne seca.

"Certamente, certamente. Farei com que seja servido imediatamente." O homem saiu apressado para providenciar o que lhe fora pedido, gritando em seu caminho pelo lacaio que lhe ajudava a servir às mesas.

Enquanto esperava, deu uma olhada em torno da sala, os sentidos alertas. Certificado de que nenhuma ameaça estava à espreita, relaxou suavemente, recostando-se na cadeira com um suspiro cansado, disposto a aproveitar o calor que o havia atraído em primeiro lugar.

E foi o que tentou fazer nas próximas horas, embora aos poucos, com o correr da noite, uma sensação inquietante começasse a dominá-lo. Não era uma impressão de perigo, mas sentia-se observado e ainda que esquadrinhasse a sala cuidadosamente, não pôde identificar a fonte de tal incômodo.

Por um tempo esperou ser abordado, mas concluindo que tal não aconteceria, pelo menos não ali, no salão lotado, decidiu que o melhor curso de ação seria ficar sozinho. Dirigindo-se ao taberneiro, pediu um quarto para passar a noite, fazendo com que muitos olhares surpresos lhe fossem lançados, já que não era hábito de sua gente se hospedar na taverna.

"Um quarto? Tenho muitos, pois as coisas estão tranquilas ultimamente." O homem informou, olhando para ele com expressão severa.

"Exatamente o que procuro meu amigo. Exatamente o que procuro." Respondeu ele, com um sorriso cansado, entendendo perfeitamente o _"e deveriam continuar" _ocultos por trás das palavras.

O taberneiro chamou aos berros o lacaio para guiar seu hóspede até o quarto. Subiram escadas estreitas e seguiram por um pequeno corredor escuro, enquanto o servo tagarelava sobre o inverno rigoroso e a quantidade de trabalho que tinha de desempenhar e que nunca chegava ao fim, com o patrão lhe chamando a toda hora, mal notando a atenção distraída que o guardião lhe prestava.

"Se o senhor assim o desejar, posso providenciar água quente para que se lave e também uma jarra de vinho..." Ele ofereceu, ao chegaram até a porta que foi aberta para a passagem do guardião.

Passolargo, ainda distraído do lacaio, examinou o quarto e suas janelas. Satisfeito de que seriam fáceis de transpor numa necessidade, voltou-se para o jovem. "Isto seria apreciado e não é necessário acender o braseiro... eu mesmo farei isso..."

O jovem assentiu e saiu correndo, como se todo o trabalho do mundo o aguardasse, permitindo que o guardião pudesse ordenar seus pensamentos. Sentando-se nas sombras perto da janela, pareceu muito interessado em observar a noite nevoenta lá fora.

Após um tempo a porta foi aberta e uma pessoa entrou silenciosamente, depositando as coisas que trazia numa mesa, e ele foi pego de surpresa ao descobrir que se tratava de uma mulher seu visitante misterioso. Ergueu-se imediatamente.

"Trouxe o que pediu meu senhor. Seu vinho e água quente." Ela trajava vestes escuras e mantinha os cabelos e o rosto debaixo das sombras do capuz, mas por causa do tom de sua voz e de sua postura, Passolargo imaginou que fosse jovem.

"Surpreende-me encontrar nesta taverna, tal mulher corajosa. Não sabia que sou uma pessoa perigosa dos Ermos?" Além de surpreso, sentia-se bastante curioso.

"Eu soube quem era assim que o vi, mas não trabalho na taverna e muito menos frequento este lugar." Havia divertimento em sua voz e isso o confundiu ainda mais.

"Então nos encontramos diante de um enigma, já que você aqui está no lugar do lacaio." Ele não se moveu, ainda esperando que ela se apresentasse.

E a mulher adiantou-se, retirando o capuz, ainda obscurecida pela penumbra do quarto, permitindo que uma cascata de cabelos negros caísse por seus ombros e costas.

"Por algumas moedas é muito fácil fazer com que até o mais dedicado dos servos esqueça-se de suas funções. As tolas pessoas desta cidade têm medo de tudo o que não compreendem, mas eu não sou assim. Já passei por um ou dois perigos em minha vida e seria necessário mais que um mero guardião para fazer com que eu tremesse de medo."

"Você prova ser uma mulher corajosa, mas ainda assim, suas palavras não me dizem o motivo de estar aqui e o que deseja de mim..." Ele começou a sentir-se mais tranquilo, já que nenhum outro visitante misterioso seguiu à entrada da mulher, que havia fechado a porta sutilmente.

"Será que isto até agora não se tornou obvio, ou Passolargo, o guardião dos ermos é tão ingênuo que não pode imaginar o que quereria uma mulher ao entrar em seu quarto desacompanhada? Mas devo lhe avisar que não estou aqui como uma mulher que procura pagamentos para seus favores."

Ligeiramente embaraçado com o tom de zombaria dela, tentou ganhar tempo para entender a situação singular em que se encontrava.

"Peço desculpas se a ofendi com minha surpresa, mas devo avisar-lhe senhora, que sua presença aqui comigo, a sós, embora sua coragem, possa ser bastante prejudicial a sua reputação, já que nós guardiões, não somos bem vistos por aqui..."

"Sou uma simples camponesa, cujo falatório de pessoas estúpidas não pode incomodar e talvez ganhar uma reputação não seja tão ruim assim, como você deve saber." Um sorriso brilhou em seu rosto sombreado. "Pelo menos nos dá algum respeito."

Passolargo sentia-se cada vez mais confuso diante da aparente determinação da mulher e dos motivos ocultos que a levaram à sua presença. Não sabia reagir a isso e não gostava do sentimento.

"Senhora, eu a aconselho partir. Tudo o que já ouviu a meu respeito não se tratou apenas de boatos e pode não ser seguro continuar sozinha em minha presença. Eu lhe peço que se vá, por favor."

Ela pareceu desapontada, mas continuou onde estava.

"Meu senhor, minha aparência não lhe agrada?" Insistiu com voz suave.

"Não! Quero dizer, não pretendo ofendê-la... só... Eu só não posso compreender..." Sacudiu a cabeça, o cansaço arqueando ligeiramente seus ombros. "Não quero prejudicá-la..." Parou atônito, quando ela, entrando no círculo das luzes, finalmente se apresentou aos olhos dele.

"Ivy!" Não podia crer naquela visão saída do passado.

"Pensei que nunca fosse me reconhecer Estel." Ela repreendeu sorrindo e ele imediatamente se aproximou, num ímpeto a enlaçando em seus braços fortes. Ficaram assim, perdidos nos braços um do outro, até que relutante, ele se afastou, olhando arrebatado para a amiga que não mais vira desde aquele verão, em Valle.

"Custo acreditar que seja você mesma, depois de tanto tempo!"

"Eu sim, mal posso acreditar! Tinha que ver por mim mesma. Você um guardião! Você era um pequeno príncipe!" O assombro dela era evidente e ele sorriu.

"Desapontada?"

"Não. Absolutamente não!" Ela respondeu sincera. "De certa forma me parece apropriado para você." Observou-o atentamente, sem disfarçar o agrado pela masculinidade áspera que ele mostrava.

Ele riu, embaraçado e satisfeito com a resposta dela, ainda que um pouco surpreso.

"E não está mais com todos os seus elfos..." Ela concluiu com um riso e ele também riu.

"Não estou. Como você pode ter percebido, sou uma das pessoas estranhas do Ermo agora."

Ficaram parados, se olhando por um tempo e um estranho desconforto o pegou de surpresa, o levando a corar debaixo do olhar insistente dela. Sentiu-se envergonhado, porque após todos estes anos havia deixado de pensar nela. Tanta coisa acontecera... a revelação de sua linhagem, sua vida como guardião e... Arwen.

"E afinal, como você veio parar em Esgaroth?" Estava sentindo-se um tanto tolo. Afinal era um homem crescido, que já enfrentara uma quantidade considerável de perigos em sua vida. Por que a presença de uma mulher o desconcertava assim?

Ela suspirou.

"Os negócios de meu pai, como sempre." Respondeu ela. "Mas você Estel, você deveria ter visto seu rosto quando viu uma mulher entrando aqui." Riu alto, quando ele fez uma careta. "Quase parecia que eu era um orc entrando!"

"Diverte-me fazê-la rir." Ele riu também, aproveitando-se para puxá-la para próximo das velas que ardiam no quarto. Queria olhar bem para ela. Ivy estava mais bela do que se lembrava. Mais feminina. Como uma jovem beleza morena.

"Você me surpreendeu, pois mudou tanto..." Ela também o olhava atentamente, como se ainda não acreditasse que o homem de aparência áspera à sua frente, fosse o menino suave que ela conhecera havia tantos anos.

"Aconteceram muitas coisas desde aquela época. Cresci e fui de encontro a meu destino..." Ele respondeu suavemente, também fascinado pelas mudanças nela.

Num impulso, ela correu os dedos pela barba dele.

"Eu gosto da barba."

"É mais prático assim..." Ele deu de ombros, ficando encabulado, mas ela não retirou a mão.

"Mas eu gostei. É muito varonil. Aposto que quebrou corações em suas viagens, assim como fez em Valle..."

Enrubesceu com a implicação das próprias palavras e tentou se afastar, mas ele agarrou seu braço para impedi-la, soltando-a em seguida, como se temesse o contato.

"_Eru, que estúpida!"_ Ivy pensou desesperada. "_O que vim fazer aqui? O que estava pensando com minha ousadia_?" Mas com amargura admitiu que sabia muito bem e agora não iria recuar, então aproximou-se dele o máximo que pôde.

"Eu desejo você, Estel." Admitiu, antes que sua resolução fraquejasse. "E embora saiba que é um homem honrado, não espero que hesite diante do que lhe é oferecido por livre e espontânea vontade."

Sentiu-se aturdido pela confissão e quis afastá-la, mas Ivy tinha a pele macia, o cheiro excitante e o inverno no Ermo havia sido solitário.

Então a puxou contra si e beijou-a. O sabor da boca dela era doce e atordoante e consumido por uma fome que necessitava saciar beijou-lhe os olhos, o pescoço e de novo, sem parar, seus lábios até que ela abriu a boca, a língua encontrando à dele.

As roupas começaram a se tornar um empecilho e ele elevou os braços para que ela retirasse sua túnica, em seguida afastou as alças do vestido dela, que caiu num montão aos seus pés. Ela correu as mãos por sobre seu tórax e ele inalou seu inebriante cheiro feminino.

"Você é lindo!" Ela sussurrou com a voz rouca e ele riu, beijando-lhe os dedos.

Erguendo-a nos braços, suavemente a pôs na cama, parando para admirá-la.

"Ivy..." Proferiu o nome num sussurro aveludado tão suave que ela não teve certeza se ele tinha dito em voz alta ou simplesmente pensado.

Mas então lhe dando um ardente sorriso, inclinou-se para beijá-la, bebendo do doce sabor daquela boca e ela arqueou-se para aceitar as demandas dos beijos dele. Quase antes de qualquer um dos dois entender o ato, estavam se movendo, o espaço entre eles havia se rompido. Passolargo enlaçou os braços ao seu redor e apertou-a contra si.

Ivy entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos e movendo as mãos ao redor de suas costas para ancorar-se firmemente contra ele, se abandonou às suas carícias, quando suas mãos e boca vagaram por seu corpo, as mentes entorpecendo-se no calor daquele momento. Ivy tinha a sensação de subir às nuvens. O que poderia ser melhor que colar-se ao corpo dele, sentir sua respiração ofegante contra o rosto e os beijos frenéticos?

Chegaram ao êxtase juntos e naquele momento glorioso, ela soube que sempre pertenceria a um único homem, aquele que nem o tempo conseguira afastar de seu coração.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Acordando, Ivy esticou-se languidamente, como uma gata satisfeita. Uma sensação de calor foi percorrendo seu corpo quando as recordações dos momentos ardentes começaram a aquecê-la. Para a parte dela e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia-se realmente contente. Talvez tivesse sido loucura, surgir no quarto dele daquela forma, mas já houvera arrependimentos por demais em sua vida. Fazer amor com Estel satisfizera anseios que guardava no fundo de seu coração.

O dia estava longe de despontar pelo que se podia antever através do manto da nevoa e escuridão que dominava a madrugada e percebeu que Estel havia iluminado o quarto. Não pôde deixar de admirar a própria ousadia ao se lembrar do modo como irrompera em sua frente, ao mesmo tempo em que um rubor tardio lhe tingia a face.

Ela notou seus cabelos úmidos e percebeu que ele havia se lavado com a água que trouxera mais cedo e que àquela altura deveria estar gelada. Todavia apreciou imensamente a cortesia do gesto, já que se ele houvesse solicitado água quente sua presença ali teria sido conhecida.

"Porque é tão gentil com uma mulher que se porta com tal leviandade?" Perguntou com voz abatida, puxando as cobertas para cobrir o corpo nu.

"Sempre merecerá gentilezas de mim..."

Ficou irritada com o tom condescendente usado por ele e levantou-se, tencionando pegar suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto.

"Não vim atrás de moedas e muito menos de caridade."

Antes que se afastasse, ele segurou seu pulso, lhe obrigando a olhar para ele.

"Você é uma mulher admirável, mas eu não posso compreendê-la. Não há motivos para que eu não seja gentil com você."

Ela sentou-se novamente e desviou seu olhar.

"O que eu fiz... Não me arrependo, mas..."

"Ivy..."

"Não. Deixe-me terminar. Eu o vi aqui em Esgaroth diversas vezes. As pessoas têm receio de você e eu nunca consegui entender. Mas você sempre foi tão austero... E eu tentava conter o desejo de falar com você. Dizia a mim mesma que era melhor assim. E você simplesmente vinha ao anoitecer, obtinha as coisas que necessitava e sumia por meses. E a cada ida eu temia que não voltasse mais... Então quando o vi hoje sabia que havia chegado a hora."

"O que fizemos..." Ele correu os dedos suavemente pelo rosto dela. "Eu deveria me arrepender por não me haver controlado, mas você é uma mulher desejável e estive sozinho por longas semanas. Mas isto não me redime."

Começou a se levantar, mas ela lhe segurou o braço desta vez, o forçando a olhar em se rosto.

"Se você se culpa por luxuria, qual será minha sentença? Eu o desejei e mesmo que soubesse neste instante quais a consequências de nossos atos, ainda assim teria vindo aqui." Ela pausou, hesitante. "Eu quis tanto ter aceitado..."

"Quis ter aceitado?" Ele franziu o cenho.

"Ter ido com você... queria que tivesse sido você quem me teve..." Parou, sacudindo a cabeça com tristeza. "Mas é tarde para arrependimentos..."

Apertando seu segurar, ele olhou-a com ternura.

"Oh Ivy, eu também queria que tivesse aceitado..."

Engoliu as palavras, inseguro dos próprios sentimentos e enlaçando-a nos braços, reivindicou os lábios dela com a pressão insistente dos seus. Ela se agarrou a ele, quase como se estivesse tentando literalmente fundir suas carnes. E ele buscou aquele contato tão avidamente quanto ela o fez, o conhecimento do passado irremediável acrescentando um sabor de desespero ao ato de amor deles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pegando sua espada e firmando-a na cintura, olhou para ela de novo, tentando medir as emoções que corriam por aqueles olhos negros.

"Então você se casou..."

"É tarde para este tipo de questionamento." Ela cortou e quando ele suspirou à dureza em sua voz, imediatamente arrependeu-se.

"Nunca foi um casamento feliz Estel. De qualquer forma a maior parte da culpa vem para mim." Deu uma risadinha sem humor. "Acredito que um homem se canse de possuir uma mulher fria como esposa e isto mate qualquer esperança de felicidade... Eu tentei amá-lo, mas não pude, então ele foi atrás de braços mais calorosos. No entanto fui uma esposa virtuosa... Mas isso não importa mais. Ele foi morto em uma escaramuça de taverna há alguns meses."

Ele havia se sentado próximo a ela na cama, enquanto a observava com seus olhos cinzentos, tentando manter suas emoções e culpas escondidas, mas Ivy parecia ver muito além do que ele estava disposto a mostrar.

" Existe alguém..." Engoliu em seco e recomeçou: "Existe alguém a quem você ama?"

Ele não respondeu de pronto. Desviou o olhar, talvez na tentativa inútil de ocultar a angústia que lhe contristava o rosto. Prendendo a respiração, quis se preparar para a dor, ainda assim não estava pronta quando as palavras vieram.

"Existe sim Ivy..."

Por um instante sentiu o mundo girar, mas conseguiu manter a voz firme.

"Eu não pude deixar de notar. Todo você está impregnado dela."

Quando ele não discordou, puxou as cobertas sobre si, como se protegendo do frio, ainda incerta de tanta dor.

"_Eu o amo_!_"_ Pensou desesperada, aceitando algo que já sabia há muito tempo, mas que se recusava a reconhecer. E embora sabendo que havia outra mulher que era dona de seu amor, se ele lhe pedisse, tinha certeza que se deitaria para sempre naquele quarto à espera de seu retorno.

"É um amor sem futuro..."

"No entanto, enquanto me tocava era nela..." Teria permanecido ali, esperando por ele, porque a fome urgente que ele havia despertado em seu corpo e alma nunca seria saciada em uma mera noite.

"Não! Não pode acreditar nisso. Só você povoou meus pensamentos e meus desejos enquanto deitava-se em meus braços. No entanto eu não lhe posso negar... Eu a amo além das medidas deste mundo. Mas ela está acima de mim. E além de minhas esperanças."

Quando a dor lustrou naqueles olhos cinzentos, ela sufocou um soluço à vista deles.

"Ela é uma mulher afortunada, se é alvo de tamanho amor..."

Ele suspirou tristemente enquanto desviava seus olhos dos dela.

"Eu sinto muito. Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido."

Ela não respondeu, então Estel segurou-lhe o queixo e virou seu rosto para poder vê-la na luz das velas. "_Lágrimas!"_ Quis morrer à visão da dor nos olhos dela. Das lágrimas que causou naquele rosto amado. _"Pelos Valar, que confusão!_ _Como podia amar tão desesperadamente Arwen e se afogar no calor dos braços de Ivy?"_ Então se lembrou com angústia das palavras duras de seu pai elfo. _"... Não deve assumir compromisso com qualquer mulher, até que seu tempo chegue e que você seja considerado digno disso."_

Mas sabia que se este dia chegasse, à única mulher que ansiava em seus braços era Arwen e, no entanto também amava demais Ivy para enredá-la em um sentimento sem esperanças.

"Ivy..." Ele disse, os dedos limpando as lágrimas dela. "Você poderá um dia me perdoar?"

"Você é meu amigo de verdade, Estel?" Ela perguntou, com a voz embargada.

"Espero que sim, amada."

"Então se vá. Por favor."

Ela o sentiu aproximando-se, beijando-a no rosto, beijando suas lágrimas, mas era um pedido... E uma despedida.

Poderia resistir a qualquer coisa, ao desprezo e a indiferença, mas vê-lo partir para nunca mais, iria consumi-la. E ela imploraria para que ficasse, se perdesse o domínio de si. E sabia que ele ficaria. Mesmo não a amando. Pois assim era o Estel de que se recordava.

Abaixou a cabeça, e ele suspirou, acariciando seu cabelo.

"Eu não vou te odiar." Beijou-o nos lábios sem se conter. "Eu nunca te odiarei, meu amado. Eu me dei a você livremente. Mas você deve partir agora."

Tentou não olhar quando ele se levantou para partir e ele tentou não vacilar em sua resolução.

"Adeus, Ivy."

Ela escutou a porta se fechar e se tivesse sabido naquele momento que nunca mais o veria novamente, não teria podido suportar a dor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estel caminhou. Em passadas largas. Andou por horas sem tomar fôlego.

Caminhou contra o vento e a chuva, em passadas largas. No entanto ele sabia... sabia que não havia nenhum lugar para onde pudesse ir que fosse longe o bastante. Ir longe o bastante para fugir dele mesmo e da culpa em seu coração.

No entanto, continuou a andar... para longe de Ivy e de seu amor.

E ele caminhou em passos largos... A chuva fria misturando-se ao sabor amargo de suas lágrimas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continua...


	10. Esperança

**Título:** Esperança - ano 2957  
**Personagens:** Elrohir, OCS originais  
**Retratações: **Os personagens não são meus, nenhum lucro é pretendido, só existe o desejo de contar uma história e exprimir meu amor pelos personagens do Professor Tolkien.  
**Sumário**: Em que Ivy reencontra um amigo e um segredo é revelado.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Esperança - Ano 2957**

Se Ivy tivesse parado para considerar seus sentimentos naquele frio dia de outono, teria percebido que desde a hora em que havia aberto seus olhos para o mundo, seus sentidos a estiveram preparando para a chegada dele.

O fato é que por diversas vezes quedou-se a ficar observando a estrada e tantas vezes isso aconteceu, que por fim, ao anoitecer, simplesmente se postou na entrada da velha cabana, pronta para esperar.

Portanto, assim que ele surgiu, brilhante, não foi capaz de expressar a mera surpresa que o fato merecia. Só o observou com o coração aos pulos e uma saudade quase tão velha quanto ela.

"Elrohir." Falou suavemente, e ele acenou com a cabeça, os olhos cintilando.

"Minha benfeitora." Ele havia descido do cavalo e se aproximado, olhando pra ela com um sorriso que falava da alegria de revê-la e Ivy o observou. Alto e esbelto, seu cabelo escuro, mais longo do que se lembrava e ainda tão bonito, o sorriso sincero na face bela e eternamente jovem.

Erguendo a mão, tocou no rosto dele, que fechou os olhos e esfregou a bochecha contra a palma macia, então ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-lhe o rosto suavemente e ele suspirou, arrebatando-a nos braços. Foi um abraço longo e silencioso e Ivy teve que lutar bravamente contra as lágrimas.

"Faz muitos anos agora, minha benfeitora."

"Anos demais Elrohir... anos demais" Lutando para controlar as emoções afastou-se, finalmente podendo lhe sorrir.

"Elladan e eu viemos encontrar algumas pessoas em Mirkwood e eu queria vê-la, porque soube de Tom..." Ele disse isso suavemente, sem desviar os olhos dela. "Eu sinto muito..."

Ela por sua vez desviou o olhar para o chão, até que suspirou, lembrando-se que estavam parados ainda fora da cabana.

"Por favor, Elrohir, vamos entrar, pois a noite se alonga e deve estar cansado." Ela o instou, caminhando em direção à porta.

Entraram na pequena casa, após ele amarrar o garanhão na entrada e Elrohir lembrou-se com nostalgia, dos momentos felizes que passara ali, com seus irmãos e a família de Ivy.

"Eu soube do incidente na taverna..." Estava com a testa franzida, olhando para ela com preocupação.

"As perdas parecem tão corriqueiras em minha vida, que às vezes..." Não disse isso procurando simpatia, mas era uma verdade dolorosa que já aprendera aceitar. "Mas Tom era senhor do próprio destino... não foi a primeira briga em que se envolveu."

"Sinto muito." Disse ele novamente, parecendo triste. "As notícias não chegam tão rapidamente como deveriam ou eu teria vindo antes..."

Ela o segurou pelo braço amavelmente, tocada como sempre pela consideração dele.

"Vou lhe preparar algo para comer... deve estar com fome após cavalgar até aqui. Você veio de Mirkwood?"

O elfo examinou a pequena casa. Era a mesma, mas parecia mais acanhada e pobre, como se Ivy possuísse recursos apenas o suficiente para mantê-la de pé, sem qualquer tipo de conforto. Preocupado, tentou imaginar o que a amiga fazia para sobreviver, sem a presença dos pais que haviam falecido já há alguns anos e agora também do marido.

Ela estava falando com ele, lhe arrancando de seus pensamentos distraídos.

"Sim. Eu e Elladan viemos em uma incumbência de nosso pai..."

Ela assentiu e o convidou a sentar-se.

"Dê-me sua capa e a espada..." Com um pequeno gesto de concordância, ele depositou nas mãos dela a espada longa de cabo elaborado, lhe observando colocá-la no fim da mesa.

Com agilidade praticada, a mulher logo colocou pão e vinho na mesa e começou a preparar um guisado cheiroso, enquanto Elrohir a observava trabalhar. Um calor súbito esparramou por seu corpo, enquanto vigiava Ivy movimentando-se pela cozinha para fazer a ceia deles. Percebeu que sua energia singular voltava a afetá-lo como sempre fazia quando na presença dela.

"Como Elladan está?" Ela quis saber. "Vocês têm salvado muitos viajantes pelo ermo?"

"De forma alguma!" Ele riu, relaxando um pouco. "Foram anos enfadonhos, pois os viajantes tornaram-se mais cautelosos."

Ela bufou, sorrindo do gracejo dele.

"Enfadonhos? Eu duvido. E vocês pareciam atrair dificuldades como o mel atrai as moscas."

Ele achou graça daquilo.

"Se bem me recordo, não éramos os únicos causadores de dificuldades... Você e Estel foram responsáveis pelo maior porção delas."

Ela ficou em silêncio, de costas para ele e Elrohir franziu o cenho.

"Ivy..."

Mas então se virou, segurando a tigela de guisado nas mãos, sorrindo novamente.

"Éramos crianças... raras são aquelas que não se metem em confusão o tempo todo." Depositou a tigela na mesa e cortou o pão, sem olhar a Elrohir.

Suspirando, ele contemplou a comida com olhos curiosos.

"Você cozinhou bagas silvestres para mim novamente?"

Ela riu suavemente, enquanto servia o guisado nas tigelas de ambos.

"Ah, não é nada tão elaborado, apenas guisado de coelho, já que não tive tempo de vagar pelo Ermo a procura delas..."

Quando se aproximou para lhe servir vinho, ele segurou-lhe o pulso com suavidade.

"Por que não me procurou?" Ele indagou sério. "Você esteve aqui sozinha todos estes anos..."

"Eu não tinha o direito de incomodá-lo com meus problemas, não depois de tudo."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, claramente inconformado.

"Mas você não deveria estar só..."

Ivy tomou nas suas, as mãos dele.

"Você ainda se considera meu devedor..."

"Sempre..." Acariciou as mãos dela. "Seu devedor eterno... eu desejo..." Ele pausou, soltando-lhe as mãos. "Não deveria ter abandonado você..."

"Oh Elrohir..." Ela acariciou o rosto dele com dedos suaves. Não precisava se esforçar para entender que ele se culpava por não ajudá-la em sua necessidade. Ele se culpava por haver partido e Ivy bem sabia que o motivo do afastamento dele era culpa somente dela.

Após o verão da festa do rei, ele fizera o possível para que mantivessem contato, aparecendo para visitas ocasionais. Sabendo que alguém, especialmente alguém como Elrohir, se preocupava com ela, era o bastante para que um sentimento morno e confortante a dominasse. Sentia-se querida e a amizade entre eles havia se estreitado através dos anos.

Então Tom havia surgido. Ele era o novo ajudante de seu pai e com o tempo conquistou a afeição dela, com seu jeito simples e austero. O casamento aconteceu rápido, e eles viveram bastante bem por um tempo, até o marido conhecer Elrohir. Tom foi tomado por uma antipatia imediata e havia exigido que Ivy se afastasse dele. Como ela se recusasse, as brigas por causa disso tornaram-se frequentes.

Mas Elrohir, perspicaz como sempre, havia notado a turbulência que sua presença ocasional despertava na vida do casal e decidiu se afastar e ela, determinada a viver em paz seu matrimônio, não havia feito nada para dissuadi-lo da ideia. Tom ficou satisfeito, mas infelizmente, isso o tornou um homem medíocre aos seus olhos, pois acabou colocando nele a culpa por ser fraca e desistir de algo de bom em sua vida. Algo que era apenas seu.

Nunca havia nutrido esperanças de que o elfo voltasse. Egoísta havia desistido dele, quando ele apenas se preocupava.

"Você está de volta, mesmo após a atitude lamentável que tomei..."

Ele sorriu tristemente, olhando para ela com um carinho que sempre a desconcertava.

"Você tentava manter a paz entre vocês, proteger o amor de vocês dois... não há porque se desculpar a mim."

Ela se afastou, sentindo um nó na garganta. Ia lhe dizer que há muito tempo havia descoberto que nunca amara Tom e o remorso por haver mandado embora o único amigo que possuía, a mantivera acordada por noites sem conta.

Não houve, no entanto, tempo de explicar essas coisas, uma vez que foi interrompida por um ganido lamentoso.

Os olhos de Elrohir se arredondaram e o rosto dela empalideceu.

Ficaram olhando nos olhos um do outro, até que ele observou-a reagir, erguendo-se para caminhar em direção aos fundos da casa. Após um momento de hesitação, lhe seguiu e no quarto simples e de pé, num pequeno berço de corda, com os bracinhos estendidos, estava o bebê. Chorando copiosamente pela mãe.

Inseguro, parou na entrada, enquanto Ivy acalentava a criança suavemente. A pequena estava se acalmando aos poucos e Ivy sentou-se na cama, evitando erguer os olhos para olhar no rosto dele.

Ele aproximou-se dela indecisamente, mas como não ouviu qualquer protesto, tomou o bebê em seus braços com delicadeza, acercando-se da janela para observá-lo a luz da lua. Devia ter no máximo dois anos, com um rostinho redondo e olhinhos cinzentos e curiosos.

Para surpresa de Ivy, a filha suportou o escrutínio calmamente e logo estendeu sua mãozinha para se enroscar nos cabelos negros de Elrohir, que num riso inesperado, envolveu-a em seus braços.

"Você é a perfeita imagem de seu pai pequenina." Havia maravilha em sua voz e a menina descansou contra ele como se fossem velhos conhecidos.

De onde estava, Ivy se mexeu desconfortavelmente. Talvez ele imaginasse que ela fosse filha de Tom...

"Desde que cheguei você não disse nada sobre ela..." Acusou ele, virando-se para olhá-la e quando o silêncio dela se estendeu, suspirou. "Você se esquece de que sou um elfo e muitas coisas são claras aos meus olhos. E mesmo isso não seria necessário, já que a pequena é a imagem viva do pai, quando ele foi trazido a nós."

Desgostosa, franziu o rosto, mas Elrohir já tinha voltado seus olhos para a menina.

"Meu irmão deve se orgulhar de possuir uma filha tão bela..."

"Ele não sabe... nada sabe sobre a filha." Disse ela enfim, numa voz pequena.

Confuso, Elrohir ficou em silêncio por longo tempo, o cenho franzido deixando o rosto bonito carrancudo e ela corou, sem realmente encontrar forças para enfrentar as acusações que encontraria em seu olhar.

"Como você a nomeou?" Ele perguntou de súbito, lhe sobressaltando um pouco.

"Esperança. Ela se chama Esperança." Ela respondeu com orgulho, enfrentando por fim, o olhar dele. Contudo não havia acusações lá, apenas dúvidas.

"Você escolheu bem." O bebê coçou os olhinhos turvados de sono, enquanto Elrohir acariciava seus cachos castanhos. "Você recebeu o nome de alguém especial pequenina, mas vai escrever sua própria história."

Entregando Esperança para a mãe, olhou para Ivy com expressão inescrutável antes de retirar-se do quarto. Ela, após acomodar a filha, seguiu o elfo com o coração aos pulos.

"Meu irmão foge das responsabilidades para com a própria criança?" Ele quis saber assim que estavam sós, incrédulo e desapontado. "Estel a tratou com desonra?"

"Não julgue Estel tão severamente Elrohir." Ivy implorou. "Não quando conhece tão pouco dessa situação..."

"Mas você me diz que ele não conhece a filha... e ele permite que você duas vivam com tão pouco conforto?" Ainda soava desapontado, como se não pudesse acreditar nas ações do irmão.

"Ele não sabe!" Ela respondeu angustiada. "Eu já lhe disse, ele não sabe e eu pretendo que não saiba nunca!"

Ele caminhou agitado pela sala.

"E eu não devo imaginar que ele a tratou com desonra? Quando você esconde a filha dele?"

"Não desvirtue o que eu digo, por favor." Ela implorou. "Se pretende insinuar que ele tenha me forçado a qualquer coisa não continue, pois estará sendo injusto!"

"E, no entanto você não nega..."

"Elrohir, eu não entendo o que você quer..." Desesperou-se. "Ele ama outra mulher e não precisa da filha ou de mim."

"Ele lhe falou dela?" Elrohir perguntou asperamente. "Quando vocês estavam juntos ele lhe falou dela?"

"Encontramo-nos em Esgaroth uma única vez, eu suspeitei e ele não me negou o fato." Ela confirmou, a baixa derrotada de seus ombros indicando a aflição de tocar naquele assunto.

"E ainda assim vocês dois..." Ele também parecia aflito. "Vocês já se encontravam quando eu... quando eu parti por causa de Tom?"

"Elrohir, não nos tome ou julgue por atos que considera desonrosos. Eu nunca enganei Tom, ele já estava morto quando Estel e eu nos encontramos e sei que seu irmão teria voltado se soubesse da filha, mas de que me serviria viver o amor destinado a outra?"

"Você não pediu que voltasse, preferiu fugir e esconder a filha dele." Ele acusou repugnado e ela suspirou.

"Não tão bem se você me encontrou." Respondeu amargamente, então perguntou, quase baixo demais para se ouvir. "Você a conhece?"

Elrohir a observou em silêncio, com olhos insondáveis, até ela se incomodar.

"Eu a conheço." Respondeu por fim. "E compreendo o amor de meu irmão por ela."

Vendo a expressão angustiada dela, Elrohir não se importou, pois naquele instante quis machucá-la tanto quanto a confissão do amor por seu irmão o havia ferido, mas se arrependeu logo após e sentiu ódio de Estel. Por ser o homem que era e roubar o amor de Ivy.

Em seguida, ressentiu-se imensamente com ambos, por estarem causando sentimentos tão conflitantes nele.

"Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui." Disse ele com a voz entorpecida. "Devia ter me mantido longe..."

"Mas veio. E agora conhece meu segredo." Se aproximou dele, tocando em seu braço para que olhasse para ela novamente. "Elrohir..." Havia súplica em seu rosto. "Esperança pertence a mim. É tudo que possuo! Nada me restou!"

Ele olhou para ela com a expressão magoada.

"E agora você me teme? Teme que eu possa tirá-la de você? Conhece-me tão pouco assim?"

Ela afastou-se dele, zangada.

"Não me culpe por aprender a confiar tão pouco nas pessoas..." Ele deu-lhe as costas, voltando o olhar para a noite nublada que se insinuava pela janela e Ivy imediatamente se arrependeu de suas palavras. Elrohir nunca lhe dera motivos para não confiar nele. "Eu confio em você, mas... não há necessidade de que Estel tome conhecimento da filha. Nenhum benefício."

"Como pode dizer isso?" Ele virou-se bruscamente. "Como pode dizer que o ama e ainda assim esconder algo como isso dele? Com que direito julga que a filha não teria importância para ele?"

"Esperança é minha." Ela repetiu com veemência. "Fui atrás dele. Eu entreguei-me a seus braços e ele não tem que carregar um fardo que não procurou."

"Você considera sua filha um fardo?"

"Não considero. Mas ela é apenas uma menina. Que valor uma filha pode ter para ele? Que valor nós mulheres temos no mundo dos homens? Eu não quero que minha filha se interponha entre ele e seu destino."

"O que saberia você sobre o destino de meu irmão?" Ele quis saber, parecendo bravo, mas ela não se intimidou.

"Eu nada sei. Mas sou perspicaz o suficiente para compreender que no destino dele repousam grandes fardos e não pretendo acrescentar nenhum outro a eles."

"A mulher que ele ama nunca permitiria que o amor que tem por Estel passasse por cima da felicidade de uma criança."

"Eu nunca usaria minha filha como refém de meu amor." Ela afirmou e Elrohir não conseguia compreender se o motivo que a fazia esconder a existência de Esperança era o orgulho ferido ou o medo insensato. E eram também seus próprios sentimentos que nublavam sua percepção e suas ações?

Colocou as mãos no rosto em desespero._ "O que fazer?"_

"Eu só lhe peço que não diga nada a ele, Elrohir." Ela implorou. "Se você pretende contar-lhe, eu levarei minha filha para longe desta terra e nunca mais voltarei!" Endureceu a voz em sua ameaça, os olhos escurecidos. "E você me deve..."

"Não precisa fazer isso." Descobriu o rosto e olhou para ela com uma pequena quantia de desespero nas feições. "Você salvou minha vida e jamais me esquecerei disso, Ivy, enquanto viver..." Depois de uma longa pausa, soltou um suspiro. Quando ela o olhava da quele jeito, fazia ferver seu sangue, e ele ficava perdido. Duvidava se um dia iria ganhar uma discussão com aquela mulher. "Este é um segredo que lhe pertence, embora eu não concorde com ele e lamente sua determinação. Meu irmão não fugiria de tal responsabilidade e eu receio que chegue o dia em que lamentarei a decisão que tomo agora, mas ele não saberá de nada através de mim."

Ivy suspirou em alívio. Como temera a resposta dele. Se tivesse que partir... Onde poderia ir?

"Eu lhe agradeço." A voz dela saiu trêmula e seu coração doeu uma batida quando notou que ele a olhava com a expressão abatida. Tinha o desejo egoísta de que as coisas entre eles não mudassem, nem que ele a considerasse menos, agora que sabia. Não depois de o haver recuperado após tantos anos.

"Você ainda ficará? Mesmo agora que sabe?"

Elrohir continuou a fitá-la. O rosto moreno, os cabelos negros presos numa trança única, os grandes olhos expectantes. Observou-lhe como se contemplasse uma jóia rara. E sua mente titubeou à percepção dos sentimentos que até então negara. Sentimentos pela mãe da criança de seu irmão!

Ela ainda esperava uma resposta e a razão lhe disse para ir-se e manter-se o mais distante possível dali. Mas foi o coração quem respondeu por ele.

"Eu gostaria de ficar." Observou o alívio no rosto dela. "Não é meu lugar julgá-la ou a meu irmão... Esperança é minha sobrinha e me sinto responsável por ela na ausência do pai."

"Você não tem..." Ele a impediu de continuar, cobrindo os lábios dela com dedos suaves.

"Eu não posso te perder novamente." Ele disse com franqueza. "E eu quero, por uma vez, tomar conta de você, de verdade. Por favor?"

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Estava tão acostumada a cuidar de si própria.

"Eu sei que vocês devem estar passando por dificuldades embora queira me negar." Ele continuou. Aquilo o havia incomodado desde o inicio. "Como tem sobrevivido aqui sozinha?"

"Meus pais me deixaram suas pequenas economias, algumas que Tom não consumiu... É pouco, mas o suficiente para nós duas..."

"Eu não estou sendo caridoso, se o orgulho a fizer achar assim." Ele garantiu. "Pense que seja o direito de Esperança como minha sobrinha."

Ivy aquiesceu, aceitando por fim.

"Agradeço-lhe Elrohir. Eu não recusarei. Mas estamos ambos exaustos, principalmente você, depois de sua viagem. Deve descansar agora."

O conduziu para o quarto aposto àquele em que estava o bebê, aliviada pelo modo como as coisas terminaram. Mas antes de entrar no cômodo, ele virou-se e pegou as mãos dela dentro das suas.

"E lhe agradeço por me permitir ficar..." Seu tom de voz saiu mais caloroso do que pretendeu e disfarçando o próprio embaraço, beijou-lhe as mãos com os lábios mornos, causando um calor inesperado em Ivy.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e retirou as mãos rapidamente.

"Elrohir, eu... eu lhe desejo boa noite." Voltou pelo corredor e ele entrou no quarto, encostando-se a parede com um suspiro trêmulo. Foi sincero sobre querer ajudar as duas, sobre sentir-se responsável. Mas não tinha mais certeza se queria isso agora.

Ela amava Estel e ele deveria ser sábio o bastante para controlar os próprios sentimentos em relação àquela humana, mas como poderia confiar em si próprio agora, quando tinha certeza absoluta que a amava?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivy entrou no quarto, fechando a porta com firmeza e indo em direção ao berço de Esperança, que brincava com seu chocalho.

Sentou-se numa cadeira e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos trêmulas.

"Amo seu pai." Falou com veemência, mais para si do que para a menina. "Nenhum outro homem faria com que eu me esquecesse do amor que sinto por ele."

Lembrou-se da sensação que lhe percorreu o corpo quando os lábios de Elrohir tocaram sua mão.

"Nunca! Nunca novamente!" Repetiu com fúria.

Os deuses sabiam que um dia já fora ousada o suficiente para fazer isso. Entrar no quarto de um homem e entregar-se a ele com paixão e luxúria. Sentir a respiração quente contra sua pele, o prazer das mãos e dos lábios, os beijos que alcançavam sua alma.

"Oh, Eru!" Clamou. "Sou uma mulher desesperada, que confunde amizade e compaixão com desejo. Que não pode controlar o próprio corpo."

Gemeu novamente, reconhecendo os sinais da sensualidade ardente que Estel havia despertado em seu corpo e desde então a consumia em crises febris, invadindo nas noites frias, seu leito solitário e o coração ermo, mas que conseguia manter sob controle com uma disciplina férrea.

Até aquela noite. Mas não seria subjugada novamente por seus desejos. Nunca novamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elrohir ficou com elas dois dias além do planejado. Ele estava encantado pela sobrinha, mas no fim, disse a Ivy que provavelmente Elladan já estaria enviando uma patrulha em seu encalço.

A manhã da sua partida amanheceu nublada e fria e Ivy sentiu um pequeno aperto no coração. Não tinha mesmo um relacionamento muito bom com despedidas.

"Deve levar semanas até eu voltar. Você ainda vai estar aqui?" Ele não disfarçou a ansiedade da pergunta e ela garantiu que sim, mas ele ainda parecia hesitante.

"Ivy, eu lhe dei minha palavra sobre seu segredo. Eu nunca o revelaria a ninguém sem sua permissão. Mas... Eu quero lhe pedir..." Hesitou como se procurasse as palavras certas. "Elladan, ele... eu não consigo... Eu não gostaria de esconder isso dele e, lhe juro que ele também vai respeitar seu pedido, se eu lhe pedir."

Ela mordeu os lábios, preocupada. Havia arrancado uma promessa de Elrohir, mas duvidava da complacência de Elladan. Chegou à conclusão, no entanto, que provavelmente ele e Elladan eram próximos demais para que Elrohir mantivesse dele este segredo por muito tempo. Não poderia ser evitado, sem dúvida.

"Confio em seu julgamento e não me importaria se ele viesse conhecer Esperança." Outro voto de confiança, mas Elrohir parecia resoluto e como se retirasse um peso dos ombros, beijou-lhe suavemente no rosto, para depois montar em seu cavalo, dizendo-lhe adeus. Então galopou rapidamente pela cidade, chamando atenção por onde passava.

Ivy observou a estrada por um longo tempo, sabendo que deveria fugir agora. Tinha que partir, ir para o mais longe possível. Longe de todas as dúvidas e de todos os laços.

Mas estava se enganando. Havia um laço forte demais. Aquele que lhe prendia a Estel. O laço de seu amor. Mais forte que qualquer corrente.

E assim, de posse desta certeza, mas disposta a cumprir sua palavra, Ivy ficou. E embora soubesse que era muito cedo para começar a vigiar sua volta, todos os dias, perto do pôr-do-sol, se punha na entrada da cabana, esperando por Elrohir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continua...


	11. Arwen

**Título:** Arwen - ano 2957  
**Personagens:** Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Arwen.  
**Retratações: **Os personagens não são meus, nenhum lucro é pretendido, só existe o desejo de contar uma história e exprimir meu amor pelos personagens do Professor Tolkien.  
**Sumário**: Elrohir encara as primeiras consequências de sua promessa e precisa convencer Elladan a aceitar sua decisão.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Arwen - ano 2957**

Duas figuras estavam lado a lado no final da trilha, insignificantes diante das sombrias árvores que os cercavam. Mirkwood portava-se com sua costumeira severidade.

"Aqui estamos. Ilesos!" Legolas disse com um sorriso, imperturbado pelo mau humor da floresta, então examinou o amigo com olhos críticos. "Mais ou menos..."

"O que está querendo dizer?" Aragorn replicou, a respiração lançando pequenas nuvens enquanto falava. Deixou de esfregar os braços. "Se acha que estou sentindo frio, está enganado." Já não bastava que o elfo não se perturbasse com o frio gélido que reinava naquela floresta tenebrosa e ainda tinha que lhe ficar aborrecendo por isso?

"Se você não fosse teimoso e admitisse que está congelando, poderíamos acender uma fogueira..." O elfo pausou, enquanto observava em volta. "O que foi isso?"

Aragorn olhou para o amigo e em seguida ao redor. Não podia ver ou ouvir nada fora do normal, apenas o sussurro do vento nas altas galhas. No entanto alarmou-se.

"Orcs?"

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, não isso... mas tenho a sensação que estamos sendo observados..."

"O que me diz de suas amigas agradáveis?" O guardião franziu a sobrancelhas, olhando as árvores ancestrais.

"Não. Não elas. A maioria dorme tranqüilamente." O elfo balançou a cabeça, ainda perturbado, o olhar vagando em volta.

Alerta, Aragorn estudou os arredores cuidadosamente. Agora que na verdade pensou nisto, seus sentidos sussurravam suavemente. Não era o sentimento que a pessoa adquire ao lidar com orcs obviamente, pois nem todo o cansaço do mundo poderia impedi-lo de sentir o asco que a presença das criaturas sujas causava, entretanto não poderia dizer que era uma sensação de perigo iminente.

Mesmo assim, moveu a mão para a espada e observou com o canto dos olhos Legolas levar a mão ao arco, então se aproximaram silenciosamente um do outro. Se tivessem que lutar, prefeririam fazer assim, um cobrindo a retaguarda do outro.

De repente uma figura pulou da árvore bem em frente a eles, numa manobra que teria arrancado elogios do elfo silvestre, se Legolas não estivesse tão ocupado em se repreender por não haver percebido que tipo de criatura era.

Imediatamente Aragorn relaxou a mão do cabo da espada, carranqueando ao noldo alto. O elfo sorria feliz, o que fez com que desistisse de se zangar.

"Francamente!" Ele repreendeu. "Você não devia fazer isso. Nós poderíamos tê-lo ferido."

"Mas vocês pareceram tão engraçados, um guardião e um elfo sendo pegos de surpresa. Deviam ter visto o olhar assustado dos dois."

"Não era um olhar assustado." Disse o príncipe com a voz seca. "Era simples cautela."

Sorrindo maliciosamente aos dois, o elfo de cabelos escuros segurou o irmão pelos ombros e lhe examinou atentamente, recebendo um rolo de olho impaciente. Quando terminou o escrutínio, finalmente o abraçou.

"É bom vê-lo irmãozinho." Virou-se para o elfo louro. "A você também Legolas."

Legolas meneou a cabeça, porque sinceramente, não fazia a mínima ideia sobre qual gêmeo era este.

"Onde Elrohir está?" Aragorn perguntou.

Legolas sorriu. "_Certo. Elladan!"_

"Vagando por aí." Elladan foi evasivo e Aragorn franziu a testa, fazendo o elfo rir. "É verdade. Ele não está comigo!"

"Ele está vagando nesta floresta sozinho?" Acusou o guardião.

"Não foi o que acabei de dizer?" Perguntou Elladan com um longo suspiro de sofrimento. "Estel, apesar das crenças em contrário, Elrohir pode se cuidar e eu nunca o deixaria sozinho na floresta, se achasse que não pudesse." A carranca de Aragorn aumentou e Legolas impacientou-se.

"Vocês irão passar toda esta idade do mundo aqui, discutindo sobre Elrohir, ou podemos procurar abrigo?"

Elladan virou-se para o elfo de cabelos dourados, ainda sorrindo da irritação do irmão.

"Como queira _majestade._" Ele zombou. "Mas não podemos nos afastar do ponto de encontro com Elrohir."

"E onde seria isso?" Aragorn quis saber, momentaneamente distraído do paradeiro de irmão.

"Exatamente aqui, neste ponto da trilha."

"E afinal o que fazem vocês aqui em Mirkwood?" Legolas quis saber, já procurando um local onde poderiam se abrigar.

"Viemos a pedido de Gandalf." Elladan contou. "No palácio nos informaram que vocês dois estavam juntos de uma patrulha, repelindo um ataque de orcs nas fronteiras. E vejo que as coisas não foram fáceis." Já havia observado as linhas escuras sob os olhos de Estel e seu ombro ligeiramente encurvado. Legolas também tinha a aparência abatida e uma bandagem no braço. Pareciam cansados. "Foi ruim assim?"

"Havia uma grande quantidade de montadores de lobos." Explicou Legolas. "Foi realmente sorte que Estel estivesse conosco. Sua ajuda foi valorosa."

Sorriu para o amigo. Entesourava a amizade que os dois construíram desde que Estel estivera à primeira vez em Mirkwood.

O humano devolveu o sorriso. "É o que amigos fazem Las."

"Você deveria agradecer a mim e a Elrohir, Legolas. De quem você acha que Estel aprendeu técnicas de batalha?" Elladan perguntou com presunção.

"Penso que ele infelizmente adquiriu uma boa quantia de teimosia também." O elfo da floresta somou, com um sorriso astuto.

"Eu?" Estel parecia genuinamente surpreso e Elladan deu risada.

"Ah não! Isso foi inteiramente obra de Elrohir."

Percebendo que estavam caçoando dele, o humano deu um empurrão no braço do irmão.

"Tolo."

Legolas viu que o amigo tremia um pouco e sorrindo suavemente virou ao outro elfo do grupo.

"Venha Elladan. Vamos construir um fogo para aquecer nosso guardião gelado enquanto esperamos aquele insensato que é o irmão de vocês. Sem dúvida não pretendem ficar aguardando aqui, de pé?" Balançou a cabeça, vendo o jeito que os irmãos se olharam. "Noldor!" Resmungou. "O que se pode esperar deles?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando o trotar do cavalo élfico ecoou no silencio do entardecer, Elladan ergueu-se rapidamente e foi receber o irmão gêmeo com uma boa quantia de alívio. Estava cansado de responder com evasivas as perguntas de Estel sobre o paradeiro de Elrohir. Provavelmente o gêmeo quereria ele mesmo contar ao caçula sobre sua visita àquela humana.

"Você, filhote de Troll, está atrasado." Ralhou com braveza insincera.

"Filhote de Troll? Duvido seriamente que _ada_ concorde com isso." Disse Elrohir, desmontando para caminhar ao lado dele. Pretendendo conhecer os companheiros de acampamento de seu gêmeo, ficou surpreso ao ver seu irmão caçula e o príncipe de Mirkwood.

Estacou por um tempo, se amaldiçoando mentalmente. Ele não estava pronto para encarar Estel, não agora e talvez não sempre. Então se aproximou relutantemente, ignorando a carranca de Elladan ao notar sua hesitação.

"Aragorn..." Ele cumprimentou. "Eu não sabia que você estava por essas bandas..."

Aragorn riu, genuinamente contente com a chegada do irmão, inconsciente da inquietação deste. Então ficou sério o bastante para examiná-lo criticamente.

"Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa? Não sabíamos que vocês estariam por aqui ou poderíamos ter usado a ajuda de vocês na fronteira." Sorriu a Legolas maliciosamente. "Embora eu e Legolas tenhamos dado conta das criaturas muito bem sozinhos."

Elladan riu, desviando a atenção que mantinha em Elrohir.

"Sozinhos? Ou juntos de um batalhão de soldados de Mirkwood?"

Aragorn arqueou uma sobrancelha e tentou suprimir seu sorriso.

"Não se deixe enganar por esses detalhes, irmão meu, aqueles orcs não tiveram a menor chance assim que Las e eu chegamos."

Elrohir tinha deixado de escutar, ele não pôde se lembrar em que ponto. A possibilidade de que Aragorn houvesse vindo visitar Ivy o bateu com a força de um Troll. Ele poderia descobrir o segredo dela, e o que aquilo significaria para todos? E para ele e seus sentimentos pela humana? De repente notou que as risadas haviam parado. Havia vagueado, perdido o foco, e agora um par de olhos cinzentos intrigados o estavam observando.

"Perdão?" Piscou, olhando a Aragorn que o observava curiosamente.

"Elrohir está com a cabeça nas nuvens." Elladan falou, examinando o gêmeo com um olhar igualmente intrigado.

"Tem haver com seu passeio misterioso?" Provocou Aragorn, sem notar a expressão abatida do irmão, mas Elladan já o havia feito e franziu novamente o rosto.

"Espero que tenha sido mais agradável do que um encontro com orcs." Legolas sorriu maliciosamente ao amigo humano.

"Talvez fosse algo mais feminino." Estel e Legolas divertiam-se, quando Elrohir perdeu por fim, a calma que havia mantido até então.

"Tudo será parte de uma grande diversão para você Estel?" Ele exigiu, com a voz mal contendo as emoções que atormentavam seu espírito. "Talvez até mesmo suas responsabilidades?"

Legolas foi o primeiro a se recuperar da surpresa causada pela irritação do amigo.

"Elrohir perdoe-me, eu..."

"Não Legolas, não se desculpe..." Estel encarou o irmão com a testa franzida. Parecia confuso e magoado. "Pois o problema é aparentemente comigo..."

Elrohir segurou o olhar de Aragorn, com os olhos frios.

"Ao contrário do que possa imaginar, nem tudo é sobre você!"

"Tem razão. E agora que me colocou a par dessa falha minha, terei cuidado em não desagradá-lo novamente." Aragorn replicou.

Era tão estranho vê-los se agredindo com palavras duras, que Elladan fitava os irmãos mais jovens como se a cena estivesse além de seus poderes para intervir. Então coube a Legolas colocar um fim ao impasse.

"Creio que estamos todos realmente muito esgotados." Ele falou diplomaticamente. "Devíamos escolher os horários de vigília para descansarmos..."

Tocou no braço de Estel para chamar-lhe atenção.

"Certo." O humano fechou por alguns instantes os olhos cansados. "Tem razão."

"Eu vou fazer a primeira vigia." Disse Elladan, recobrando-se. "Vocês dois são os mais cansados e Elrohir pode fazer a segunda." Não deu espaço para protestos. "Enquanto isso, vamos buscar mais lenha para o fogo." Arrastou Elrohir consigo, que estava encarando em silêncio, o tapete de folhas entre seus pés.

"Pode me dizer o que foi isso? Por que você falou daquele jeito com Estel?" Elladan o confrontou assim que estavam distantes o bastante. "Você foi visitar a adan novamente e retornou se comportando de forma estranha..."

Elrohir pareceu envergonhado.

"Parece que não consigo mais pensar com clareza." Disse com a voz quase inaudível. "Por favor, podemos falar sobre isso depois?" Olhou ao irmão com uma expressão de profunda amargura, então Elladan, mesmo preocupado, deixou passar. Procuraria respostas depois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na manhã seguinte o príncipe preparou-se para retornar a Mirkwood.

"Você sabe Legolas, procure tomar cuidado, agora que eu não estarei por perto para colocar prudência em sua cabeça."

O elfo sorriu.

"Não se preocupe meu amigo, logo encontrarei a patrulha. Eles ficaram me esperando enquanto o acompanhava até aqui."

"Certo então." O abraçou com firmeza. "Venha logo nos visitar... meu pai ficará contente."

"Irei, assim que as coisas nas fronteiras se normalizarem." Despediu-se dos gêmeos e com um último adeus, desapareceu na imensidão de galhos e troncos que era a Floresta escura que chamava de lar.

Estel suspirou. Sentiria falta dele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A viagem para Rivendell ocorreu sem quaisquer incidentes, mas foi uma jornada tensa e deprimente, com os irmãos se evitando cuidadosamente, o que causou um enorme desconforto em Elladan, ver os dois amuados um com o outro. Certamente seu gêmeo teria muito que lhe dizer.

A tarde já se ia, com os raios do sol sumindo preguiçosos por trás das paredes do vale que circundavam, quando Imladris surgiu, impondo-se grandiosa em seu ninho esmeralda.

Passaram pelos guardas das bordas, que saudaram os jovens senhores, e quando finalmente desmontaram no pátio que levava a casa principal, Estel pode ver seu pai os aguardando.

Elrond desceu as escadas para ir ao encontro dos filhos, abraçando os dois, satisfeito que estivessem bem depois de uma ausência prolongada, então se virou para o humano jovem.

"E bom tê-lo de volta meu filho."

Ele recebeu um abraço próprio, fechando os olhos para saborear a sensação de conforto que a presença do pai adotivo lhe transmitia.

"É muito bom estar em casa novamente, _adar_."

Já havia notado a figura atrás do elfo. "_Arwen!"_

"É bom vê-lo novamente Estel." Ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso suave. "Sinto muito que lady Gilraen não esteja aqui."

"Elladan me contou que_ nana_ está no norte, visitando nossos parentes." Ele falou, tentando ignorar as batidas estrondosas de seu coração, diante da presença dela.

Satisfeito em ver todos os filhos reunidos, Elrond guiou-os para dentro.

"Entrem meus filhos. Vocês têm que me contar sobre a viagem de vocês e as notícias de Mirkwood, enquanto ceamos."

Eles seguiram o pai e embora feliz de estar em casa novamente, Estel sentia o coração oprimido. O que fizera para amargurar Elrohir?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elrond olhou à frente, na mesa em que estavam reunidos seus filhos. Após o colocarem a par das notícias, silêncio havia pairado na sala, quebrado ocasionalmente pela voz delicada da filha. Só ela parecia alheia à tensão na mesa, embora recebesse apenas respostas monossilábicas dos irmãos.

Elrond suspirou, examinando a situação e os filhos. Sorrindo, pensou em como era fácil lê-los. Sempre fora, desde que eram elfinhos. Todos os três. Mesmo Estel, que em muitos aspectos era mais elfo que humano.

Elladan tinha a expressão fechada, como se estivesse zangado com algo. Provavelmente alguma coisa saíra de seu controle. Um fato que seu temperamento forte de primogênito, não gostava de permitir. Sem dúvida tinha haver com Elrohir, que sentado ao lado da irmã, remexia a comida com desinteresse e uma expressão abatida no rosto.

Estel sequer mexera na comida, parecendo perdido e ausente, como se estivesse muito longe dali, embora lançasse olhares ocasionais para Elrohir.

Então era isso!

A fonte de tudo era Elrohir, o que não deixou de espantar Elrond. Seu filho do meio, fixo entre o caráter forte do irmão mais velho e a aptidão inata de liderança do caçula, normalmente era o mais tranquilo entre eles, embora tivesse que reconhecer que quando ele resolvia ser voluntarioso, era sem dúvida o mais difícil de mover.

Considerou se deveria intervir de alguma forma, mas antes que começasse a falar, Estel ergueu um olhar para ele, lhe dando o sorriso de adoração que sempre parecia lhe reservar, o que invariavelmente o desconcertava um pouco.

_O que fizera realmente para causar tal sentimento no humano jovem, além de amá-lo como amava os seus?_ Devolvendo o sorriso, acabou decidindo que não interferiria. Se conhecesse realmente os corações de sua prole, eles não manteriam aquela situação por muito tempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caminhou silenciosamente pelo corredor, cauteloso em não fazer qualquer barulho. Sentia-se uma criança esgueirando-se daquela forma, mas necessitava da companhia dela para serenar seu coração aflito.

Pensava nisso quando trombou numa forma macia e os dois abafaram um ganido de surpresa.

"Arwen!"

"Estel venha comigo." Ela disse num sussurro, se recobrando mais rápido e estendendo a mão. "Precisamos conversar. Venha!" A mão dela ficou estendida, e ele finalmente a tomou.

Ela o conduziu por um corredor que ia em direção aos fundos da casa e de lá para uma escadaria, no fim da qual estava uma velha sala, onde eram armazenados toda a sorte de artigos velhos. Ficava no final da torre leste e suas janelas abriam-se sob o vale, recebendo em cheio a claridade do céu.

"Amo este lugar." Ela falou, fechando a porta atrás deles. "É como alcançar as nuvens. Você já veio aqui?"

"Não desde que era um menino."

"Então venha." Ela foi em direção das grandes almofadas amontoadas perto da janela.

"Como ordenas milady." Ele sorriu, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Arwen riu com o rosto corado, jogando o cabelo por cima do ombro, que cascateou pelas costas. Estava sem nenhum adorno, e se fosse possível, aos olhos de Estel isso a fazia ainda mais bela.

"Nós temos que fazer silêncio ou podemos ser descobertos. Mas eu não importaria se só assim eu posso ficar a sós com você."

Ele riu, segurando suas mãos pequenas e macias.

"Você me parece muito valente." Ele falou suavemente, beijando-lhe os dedos delicados.

"Você me faz valente Dúnadan." Ela fez um som satisfeito enquanto ele a beijava, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo incontrolável dele.

"_Flores!_" Ele pensou enquanto apertava o rosto contra o cabelo sedoso dela. "_Não importa onde, ou como, mas ela sempre tem o cheiro de rosas..."_

"Você me ama, Estel?" Ela sussurrou, afastando-se um pouco. "Você me ama de verdade?"

"Sim adorada. Eu a amo!"

"E você nunca deixará de me amar?"

"Nunca, Arwen. Nunca!" Ele repetiu várias vezes, enquanto beijava as delicadas orelhas pontudas dela, arrancando suspiros de prazer.

Depois ela se desvencilhou e ergueu-se para admirá-lo. Estava deitado nas almofadas, com a luz da lua incidindo nele e ela viu tudo aquilo que a fizera amá-lo. Seu queixo bonito, as maçãs salientes do rosto, a barba escura, o olhar luminoso, a pele bronzeada, feita assim pelo sol implacável do ermo.

"_Ah! Queria ser forte o bastante para manter-me longe dele._" Pensou, compreendendo que nunca seria. "Você tem um problema, amado..." Não havia podido deixar de notar, desde a chegada dele, e ele imediatamente pareceu chateado.

"Não... sim..." Suspirou. "Somos eu e Elrohir... nós... nós discutimos no caminho para cá..." Parou, um rubor de embaraço colorindo o rosto bonito. " Não foi exatamente uma briga. Trocamos algumas palavras mais ásperas, só isso... A bem da verdade, sequer posso dizer o motivo!"

"Você está achando que é o culpado?" Ela adivinhou, quando viu a baixa desanimada dos ombros dele.

"Não é tão simples." Defendeu-se ele. "Eu não queria ter me irritado com ele... só que..."

"Vocês discutiram! Se o faz sentir-se tão mal vá falar com ele." Ela estava sendo prática como sempre.

"Não é tão simples..." Ele se repetiu. "Elrohir não se parecia... estava estranho..."

"E está tão chateado porque sempre foram companheiros... nunca discutiram."

"Eu estaria chateado se tivesse discutido com Elladan..." Ele se defendeu e ela sorriu.

"Eu sei, mas é diferente com Elrohir. Sempre foram mais que amigos, sempre formam cúmplices..."

Ficou satisfeita ao sorriso que começava a insinuar-se nos lábios dele ao pensamento da camaradagem que compartilhava com o gêmeo caçula.

"Parece simples, mas não é, pois sei que a culpa foi minha..." Suspirou desolado. "E não sabendo o que fiz, não sei o que fazer para consertar..."

"Estel." Ela correu os dedos pelo rosto dele. "O que quer que tenha acontecido e se bem conheço meu irmão, ele também estará se martirizando por cauda da discussão de vocês."

"Além de valente minha amada agora é sábia." Ele disse, deslizando os dedos pela mão dela. "Ah, amada! Se só esse momento pudesse se eternizar. Se nós nunca mais precisássemos sair daqui." Estel fechou os olhos com força, apertando o rosto contra o pescoço dela. "Eu não tenho o direito de estar aqui com você. Não tenho direito, até que cumpra meu destino e nem sei se terei, mesmo depois, pois assim te obrigarei a escolha..."

"Estel..."

"Eu nem mesmo confio em mim o bastante para achar que cumprirei a demanda de minha vida."

"Eu confio em você, amado. Nunca duvidei de sua força ou temi que esmorecesse."

"Então vai esperar-me? Mesmo que ainda não possamos nós comprometer perante todos?"

"Nem se me dissesse que não me ama, me faria desistir de você."

"Nunca!" Ele beijou-a fervorosamente. "Nunca."

Deitou-a sobre as almofadas e embrulhou o cabelo dela ao redor de uma mão, para mantê-la perto dele e ela beijou-o de novo, e de novo, e de novo, e então, suavemente, começou a soltar-se dele.

"Ah!" Estel disse desapontado. "Vai demorar horas até que eu possa vê-la sozinha novamente."

"O tempo voará. Nem se lembrará de mim quando sair pelo vale em patrulha." Sorriu. "Vocês, grandes guerreiros, o terror de toda criatura má, daqui a Mirkwood e, no entanto quando estão juntos parecem elfinhos."

"Mesmo assim, será tempo demais."

Ela sorriu, se abaixou e beijou-o de novo, tirando o cabelo dele pra longe dos olhos.

"Amanhã à noite." Disse com firmeza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ele observou nervoso, a reação que suas palavras causaram em Elladan. Observou os olhos largos e a expressão chocada no rosto dele e ia começar a falar novamente quando o irmão reagiu de forma inesperada.

Elladan riu. Um riso descrente que abalou o espirito fatigado de Elrohir.

"Elladan, isso não é uma brincadeira ou motivo de risos..."

"Não?" Elladan respondeu, a risada sumindo tão rápido quanto havia surgido. "Pois de todas as coisas que pensei que você poderia dizer a mim, isso não era uma delas... aquela humana e Estel..."

"Que também é humano..." Elrohir o lembrou irritado, depois respirou fundo. "Eu sei que é inesperado, mas é a verdade... existe um bebê."

"E o que fará você agora com esse conhecimento?" Ele quis saber, o mirando com olhos inquisitivos.

"O que farei eu?" Elrohir tremeu a cabeça. "Você não escutou nada do que disse? Das circunstâncias que cercam esses fatos?"

"Você não pode falar sério sobre as promessas que fez a Ivy, a criança é a filha de Estel!" Elladan exclamou e encarou boquiaberto o irmão mais jovem, antes que percebesse que o estava encarando boquiaberto. Então fechou a boca e enrugou os lábios e tremeu a cabeça. "Não!" Exigiu veemente. "Você não pretende fazer isso. Diga-me que não pretende mesmo fazer isso!"

Elladan aguardou expectante, ansiando por qualquer sinal de que seu irmão sensato compreenderia a gravidade da situação, mas Elrohir continuou a fitar-lhe com determinação e o gêmeo mais velho respirou fundo.

"Eu espero que você saiba que eu considero essa uma das atitudes mais insensatas que eu já tive o infortúnio de testemunhar. Pense nisso Elrohir, por favor! Precisa enxergar a razão!"

Diante do silêncio resoluto do irmão, Elladan implorou novamente.

"Por favor, eu sei que você pensará melhor... fale novamente com Ivy, não permita com que ela o enrede em tamanho embuste."

Elrohir piscou, imaginando a face de Estel empalidecendo terrivelmente a tais notícias, em seguida viu o rosto de Ivy, os olhos largos em choque e feridos à traição dele.

"Não!" Ele exclamou, forçando a imagem para fora de sua mente. "Eu não posso fazer isso a ela. Ela passou todos esses anos temendo que a filha lhe fosse tirada. Eu não posso fazer isto. Não posso fazer isso a ela... Só esperei que entendesse." Ele implorou, a voz se tornando um murmúrio.

"Verei se entendo." Elladan respondeu, a paciência escassa que lhe restava minguando de vez. "Você visita aquela adan, que o havia banido de sua vida e volta dizendo que ela tem a criança de Estel, que pretende manter dele? Muito ardiloso da parte dela, não?"

"Pode ser irônico se desejar." Elrohir disse, caminhando em direção à porta. "Quando você estiver mais razoável e não sentir necessidade de ofender Ivy, poderemos conversar."

Imediatamente Elladan segurou seu braço.

"Ah, não vai escapar assim tão fácil." Olhou duramente para Elrohir, que mantinha os ombros rígidos. "Essa conversa não terminou."

"Você não pode chamá-la de ardilosa, sem admitir que está sendo injusto." Elrohir ficou de costas para o irmão e Elladan podia sentir sua angústia.

Esfregou o rosto com as mãos tensas. Seus pensamentos estavam frenéticos. _"Ivy e um bebê de Estel!"_

"Não me faça lamentar confiar em você." Elrohir o tirou de seus pensamentos, a tensão gotejando em cada palavra.

"Muito bem." Elladan falou depois de um longo momento, sabendo que se arriscava a perder a confiança de Elrohir, se o desafiasse nisso. "Você sabe que eu nunca diria nada se você empenhou sua palavra, mas não pode me impedir de dizer-lhe o que penso!"

"Eu acho que já deixou bem claro o que pensa!" Elrohir retorquiu, sentindo-se escoado.

"Não me tome como um tolo Elrohir! E como pode ser tão ingênuo? Ela que manter a criança longe de Estel por despeito!"

"Não acha que este segredo também me atormenta? Sinto-me tão culpado que acabei descontando em Estel minhas frustrações!"

"Você possui um opção sensata! Não precisa esconder!"

"Possuo? Não ouviu nada do que disse? Ela teria levado o bebê para longe. Uma mulher indefesa e um bebê, e você queria que eu não concordasse com ela?"

"Foi apenas este o motivo?" Elladan perguntou, irritado. "O medo de ela perder-se ou de você perdê-la?"

"Não sabe o que está dizendo. Não pode presumir que sabe como me sinto!"

"Talvez saiba por que lhe conheço como a nenhuma outra pessoa. E você sabia que não poderia manter isso de mim, porque não tenho dúvidas, teria me escondido à verdade como pretende esconder de Estel, se ela lhe pedisse."

"Não diga nada que vá se arrepender." Elrohir o advertiu, mas isso não intimidou Elladan, cujos lábios se crisparam.

"Você teria escondido a verdade de mim, para manter aquela adan em sua vida..." Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Às vezes eu acho que você é humano demais Elrohir."

"E não me envergonho disso." Ele replicou com ardor. "E se Eru colocasse a minha frente, a escolha de nossa família..."

"Você considerou sua imortalidade por causa dela?" Elladan o interrompeu. "Uma humana que o está manipulando para esconder a verdade sobre a filha de Estel?"

Vendo a profundidade do desgosto nos olhos escuros do irmão, Elrohir disse quietamente.

"Você não devia falar assim, não a desmereça dessa maneira..."

"Não devia? Acha que pode ir até lá e oferecer sua eternidade a essa adan que não te ama?" Elrohir empalideceu, mas Elladan estava decepcionado demais para se preocupar. "Você acha que esse amor vale qualquer sacrifício, mas dentro de seu egoísmo você pensou em mim? Em sua família?"

Ele tinha se aproximado, o rosto dos dois a meros centímetros um do outro.

"Você estaria disposto a fazer isso e sequer pensou que dando vinte, trinta anos de sua vida para aquela adan, estaria me condenando a passar a eternidade sem você? Se você não entende o que eu quero dizer... saiba o que eu sempre soube; que se meu gêmeo escolhesse a vida mortal e morresse, eu lhe asseguro, eu não demoraria muito a desistir da minha..."

Eles ficaram em silêncio e Elladan encarou a si mesmo na face lívida de Elrohir. "_Como alguém pode ser tão igual a mim e tão diferente_?" Pensou confuso. "_E, no entanto, eu sempre pude ver o interior de sua alma_._ Nunca houve contendas entre nós, apenas os pequenos desentendimentos que irmãos têm quando estão crescendo. Eu teria feito e farei qualquer coisa para fazê-lo feliz, mas como chegarei a esse ponto? Vê-lo escolher uma vida humana e nos condenar a separação eterna?"_

"Nunca haveria tal escolha..." Elrohir afirmou, abatido. "Pois você tem razão em dizer que ela não me ama... ela ama Estel e nunca vai deixar de amá-lo."

"Mas você a ama..."

"Sim, a amo... eu voltei para ela... mas não esperei nada dela... ou eu não sei o que eu esperei." Ele sorriu tristemente e Elladan sacudiu a cabeça.

"Então você tem que saber a loucura que é manter-se perto dela como pretende."

"Não sei se posso manter-me longe..."

Os dedos fortes de Elladan apertaram seus ombros em condolência, esquecido de sua raiva.

"E agora há o bebê... estou assustado Elladan." Olhou ao irmão, buscando respostas, mesmo sabendo que Elladan não poderia dá-las. "Você acha que Estel poderá me perdoar um dia?" Perguntou com voz pequena e Elladan suspirou.

"Realmente não sei... Mas você tomou sua decisão e tem que viver como melhor possa com ela." Pausou. "Mas Elrohir, essa criança é herdeira da linhagem de nosso irmão e enquanto ele próprio não puder, devemos nos certificar de sua segurança."

"Ivy prometeu-me que não fugiria e eu acredito nela." Olhou Elladan nos olhos. "Você sabe que confio em seu julgamento."

Elladan segurou o olhar do irmão com firmeza.

"Essa situação me consterna, mas nunca trairia um juramento feito a você e lhe juro agora, Estel não vai saber por mim sobre a filha."

Elrohir suspirou aliviado, agora que tinha o juramento do irmão, embora se culpasse por obriga-lo a dividir com ele, o fardo de seu segredo.

"Você me falará sobre ela?" Elladan perguntou por fim, depois que aceitara ser enredado nestes acontecimentos que lhe causavam apreensão e culpa.

"Você deveria vê-la. Ivy a nomeou Esperança." Elrohir sorriu amplamente à lembrança da sobrinha, sentindo-se bem a primeira vez em dias incontáveis e Elladan se viu incapaz de não sorrir também. "Você se lembra de Estel, quando foi trazido a nós, com lady Gilraen?"

Elladan riu com a recordação.

"Claro que me lembro. Ele era uma coisinha adorável não é?"

Elrohir concordou, também rindo.

"Ela é a própria imagem dele... quando a vir saberá o que digo."

"Ivy permitirá que eu a conheça?" Elladan quis saber, temeroso de que a mulher insana não permitisse que ele também se aproximasse da filha.

"Ela me garantiu que sim." Ele pausou. "Ivy é uma boa mulher Elladan e com o tempo, tenho certeza, pensará melhor nas decisões que está tomando agora."

Elladan não se sentia tão confiante em relação a isso, mas achou melhor não discutir. Não enquanto não pudesse falar pessoalmente com Ivy.

"E agora preciso encontrar Estel..." Elrohir disse, já dirigindo-se à porta. "Meu comportamento na floresta... pedirei desculpas assim que o encontrar. Descontar meus conflitos nele foi imperdoável e preciso aprender a olhá-lo novamente enquanto essa situação perdure..."

"E me promete que tentará fazer Ivy enxergar a razão?"

"Nunca deixarei de tentar..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estel não o viu e Elrohir pausou na entrada do Salão do Fogo. Ficou em silêncio, vigiando por instantes o homem jovem sentado no banco, contra a janela. Os olhos do irmão pareciam perdidos na distância e sua face estava relaxada, as pregas pequenas que pareciam ter se fixado permanentemente em torno daqueles olhos sempre inquisitivos haviam enfraquecido, deixando apenas linhas lânguidas. Havia uma quietude profunda nele e Elrohir deixou seus olhos se demorarem naquela figura que o lembrava de tantas outras do passado e uma do presente. Sua pequena filha. Suspirou, fazendo com que ele o notasse por fim.

"Elrohir..." Aragorn disse hesitante e Elrohir se odiou um pouco mais por isso. Nunca existira cautela entre eles.

"Estel..." ele respondeu, e cruzou a sala para onde o humano estava sentado. "Nós precisamos falar..."

Prontamente Estel se afastou um pouco para que Elrohir também se sentasse.

"Sim, eu pretendia procurá-lo..." O humano se adiantou, olhando a Elrohir timidamente. "Queria me desculpar..."

As palavras inesperadas surpreenderam Elrohir. Logo em seguida sentiu-se envergonhado.

"E porque você se desculparia?" Ele quis saber, tentando entender essa volta de eventos. Aragorn queria se desculpar e isso não era certo. Ele procurou palavras. "Você não deve se desculpar a mim..." Disse finalmente, deixando a sinceridade visível em seus olhos. "Nunca me deveu desculpas..."

"Mas eu estava bravo com você..." Ele respondeu. "Eu também estava bravo."

"A mim..." Elrohir disse, com a voz branda. "Estava zangado comigo..."

"Não. Bem, Sim. Eu estava, mas não deveria... você não parecia bem e eu não me preocupei em descobrir o motivo, só fiquei bravo..."

Elrohir tomou um fôlego fundo, forçando suas culpas a ficarem escondidas. Ele não perderia o domínio de suas decisões.

"Estel, será que não percebe? Eu o tratei com grosseria e insensibilidade. Nunca deveria descontar em você minhas frustrações, especialmente quando não tem culpa das decisões que tomo..."

"Elrohir, não te entendo..." Estel estava confuso. Elrohir não estava fazendo sentido. "Que decisões o atormentaram?"

"Isso é agora passado, mas eu não estava pensando com clareza na floresta e peço que me perdoe." Ele pediu, com pesar genuíno. "Devemos esquecer aquela briga tola, por favor?" Implorou por fim. "Não acontecerá novamente."

"Se você me pede, não me importo de deixar aquilo para trás." Mas ainda preocupado, perguntou seriamente. "Você me falaria se estivesse passando por qualquer dificuldade e necessitasse de minha ajuda?"

E o elfo de cabelos escuros suspirou. Estel estava dificultando essa conversa e pensou com pesar em como as coisas seriam mais fáceis se ele estivesse ressentido ou ainda zangado com ele.

"Como pode me perdoar tão rapidamente, quando não lhe dou qualquer real explicação?"

"Confio em você..." O humano afirmou resoluto. "E está começando a me preocupar de verdade!"

Elrohir apertou os ombros do irmão com firmeza.

"Prometo que não há nada, só o desejo de me desculpar..." Ele o tranquilizou com um sorriso suave. "E agora que já resolvemos a questão, por que não vamos à cachoeira no lago norte? Podemos encontrar a patrulha de Varnion."

"Poderíamos convidar Arwen?" Estel perguntou, parecendo finalmente disposto a deixar o incidente para trás. "Ela adora o lago norte!"

Elrohir gemeu, mal disfarçando a divertimento.

"Ela sempre nos atrasa!"

"Ela monta melhor que você." Estel a defendeu prontamente e Elrohir riu.

"É claro que não monta e vai ficar admirando cada arbusto daqui até lá... e você vai ficar lhe admirando enquanto faz isso."

Estel ruborizou-se e Elrohir desistiu de atormentá-lo, passando o braço afetuosamente em torno de seu ombro, enquanto iam em busca dos irmãos.

Logo estariam indo para longe novamente. Arwen voltaria para Lórien, Estel em busca de seu destino e ele e Elladan partiriam em suas patrulhas.

Sabia que a promessa feita a Ivy seria um fardo pesado, mas enquanto isso manteria sua filha segura. Era o que devia a Estel e quando o tempo chegasse, aceitaria da forma que merecesse as consequências de sua promessa.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Continua...


	12. Elladan

**Título:** Elladan - ano 2967  
**Personagens:** Elladan, Elrohir, OCS originais.  
**Retratações: **Os personagens não são meus, nenhum lucro é pretendido, só existe o desejo de contar uma história e exprimir meu amor pelos personagens do Professor Tolkien.  
**Sumário**: Em que Elladan traça um plano e consegue a ajuda de uma pequena conspiradora.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Elladan - ano 2967**

Ivy vinha entrando na casa, carregando seu grande cesto de roupas. Esperança estava crescendo tão rápido, que às vezes tinha a impressão de que nada fazia além de consertar roupas. Não ajudava que ela ficasse subindo em árvores como uma elfinha, voltando com as saias sujas de musgo e cheias de rasgos.

Desequilibrando sob o peso de seu fardo, cambaleou um pouco, entretanto mãos firmes a estabilizaram. Ergueu o rosto num sorriso caloroso, para agradecer ao elfo, então franziu o cenho. _Elladan!_

Evadindo a ajuda dele, entrou rapidamente, depositando a cesta na mesa. Ele a vinha desconcertando mais que o normal ultimamente. Olhando-a longamente, como se a estivesse avaliando.

"Pensei que tivesse incumbências em Lórien..." Disse com casualidade forçada, ficando de costas para evitar seu olhar agudo.

Ele deu um sorriso ardiloso e cruzou os braços, encostando-se a batente da janela.

"Lórien pode esperar, pois tenho incumbências mais importantes aqui..." Diante do silêncio dela, continuou. " Precisamos conversar..."

Os ombros dela se enrijeceram, depois se voltou novamente e, olhando-o direto nos olhos, tentou manter a voz firme.

"Nada temos a conversar, pelo menos não de minha parte!"

"Por Varda, você tem mesmo o dom de esgotar minha paciência!" Apertou a mandíbula. " Não quer me escutar porque odeia minha sinceridade, mas vai ouvir o que tenho a dizer..."

"E o que teria você a me dizer que já não tenha deixado claro?" Exclamou ela. "Já sei tudo o que pensa de minhas decisões... dez anos foram suficientes para você fazer-se ouvir..." Ela disse isso com desdém, mas ele não se intimidou com a beligerância dela.

"Eu gostaria que fosse verdade, pois me escutar foi uma coisa que nunca consegui de você." Retrucou Elladan, sarcástico. " Mas está enganada se pensa que quero tratar do assunto de Esperança e seu pai..."

"Então do quê se trata?" Perguntou ela cautelosamente.

"Quero lhe falar sobre Elrohir e os sentimentos dele por você."

Ele foi direto e Ivy ficou quieta. Sentiu um nó na garganta e o coração começou a bater com força. Umedeceu os lábios subitamente ressecados.

"E que teria para me dizer sobre isso? Minha amizade e a de Elrohir..."

"Sabe do que estou falando!" Ele a cortou irritado. "Dez anos Ivy! Dez anos em que assisto calado você e meu irmão desempenharem o papel lamentável de amigos felizes, enquanto Elrohir sofre em silêncio. Pode me julgar quando resolvo intervir em tal situação?"

"Você não sabe nada dos meus sentimentos!" Ela afirmou indignada. "Não tem o direito de se envolver em minha vida!"

Ele estalou os lábios, inconformado.

"Até quando Ivy? Será que não percebe?" Ele parecia perplexo. "Elrohir poderia esperar até que as estrelas se apaguem do céu, mas e você? Vai esperar o tempo matar qualquer importância?"

"Como ousa julgar a mim e o que faço de minha vida? Não lhe devo explicações sobre qualquer ato meu!" Ela não se conformava com a audácia dele em questioná-la assim, mas ele não se intimidou, disposto a continuar.

"Deve explicações quando envolve meu irmão! Me recuso a continuar assistindo quieto essa farsa que teima desempenhar, seja lá por qual motivo em sua mente tortuosa, principalmente quando seus próprios sentimentos a traem." Ele abrandou o tom. "Deixe de se refugiar atrás de seus temores e aceite o amor que ele lhe oferece..."

"Você me odeia!" Ela explodiu, ainda aturdida e zangada com as coisas que ele lhe dizia. "Nunca tentou esconder a desaprovação em tudo que se refere a mim!"

Ele suspirou.

"Não a odeio... Você salvou a vida de meu irmão e tem a filha de Estel, mas estou cansado de fingir junto com vocês. Já que não pretende querer Elrohir e prefere se entregar à fantasia do impossível, tenha pelo menos a decência de mandá-lo embora, para que também não se acostume a viver de sonhos e se conformar com eles."

"É isso então?" Retrucou Ivy, disposta a desmoronar a confiança arrogante dele. "Conheço muito bem sua história Elladan e sei que Elrohir poderia escolher minha raça..."

"Não aumente sua importância adan." Ele advertiu com olhos tão escuros como uma noite sem estrelas. "Nunca haverá tal escolha para Elrohir."

Sua voz era gélida, mas Ivy enfrentou seu olhar escurecido com total determinação, mal notando a chegada intempestiva da filha, que vinha aos risos com Elrohir. A criança não percebeu, mas o elfo notou imediatamente a tensão no ar.

Finalmente desprendendo seu olhar do dela, Elladan virou aos recém-chegados e sorriu a eles, ostentando uma calma que abalou os nervos já em frangalhos de Ivy.

"Onde vocês estiveram?"

"Nós fomos até colina e Tio Elrohir deixou-me conduzir Roan. Ele disse que sou a melhor amazona que existe!" Ela entrou nos braços abertos dele, contando entusiasmada sobre seu passeio.

Ivy observou os dois. Esperança tinha quase doze anos e não lembrava em nada a mãe. Possuía cabelos castanhos e podia-se ver que seria alta, bem mais alta que ela e já era bela... Agora nenhum dos elfos a pegava no colo e a jogava para o alto como costumavam fazer antigamente. Desde que a menina anunciara que era uma moça e eles haviam concordado entre risos. Logo seria uma mulher formosa e Elrohir nunca envelheceria, enquanto ela... logo estaria velha e desesperançada.

Os olhos de Ivy encheram-se de lágrimas e sua raiva de Elladan aumentou, por transformar em pó, todas as suas certezas. Virou-se para a filha, sem conter sua irritação.

"Esperança, pare de importunar seus tios. Você tem deveres! Se terminou de cavalgar, deve ir alimentar os animais!"

Espantado com a rispidez dela, Elrohir olhou ao irmão, mas Elladan permanecia com os olhos na sobrinha e Ivy voltara a se ocupar das roupas, impedindo com que lhe visse o rosto.

"Sua mãe tem razão pequenina. Nunca devemos nos esquecer de nossas obrigações." Ele a consolou com um sorriso suave, enquanto Ivy continuava a ignorá-lo.

"_Eu não posso viver sem ele!_" Pensou ela desesperada. "_Eu sei que devo mandá-lo embora, como Elladan deseja, mas eu não posso. Nunca quis amar de novo. Por que não fugi quando era forte o bastante para suportar a ausência dele?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elladan, pare com isso!" Elrohir exigiu, assim que estavam sós. "Deixe Ivy em paz!"

"E porque eu deveria?" Elladan perguntou, observando impassível a maneira irritada com que Elrohir corria os dedos pelos cabelos. "Nós estávamos tendo uma conversa bastante produtiva..."

"Não se faça de tolo comigo! Sabe bem o que quero dizer! Ivy não deve nada a mim, não exija nada dela!"

Foi à vez de Elladan irritar-se, jogando as mãos para cima em frustração.

"Não é culpa minha se vocês não tem coragem de enfrentar seus sentimentos!" Ele caminhou pela ravina, procurando conter a própria irritação. "Ivy evita a verdade, enquanto você sofre em silêncio, então não pode exigir indiferença de mim!"

"Ivy ama Estel e eu não pretendo impor meus sentimentos a ela!" Elrohir afirmou, com um tom de mágoa na voz. "_Porque Elladan insistia nesse assunto?"_

Os ombros do gêmeo mais velho baixaram.

"Elrohir... será que não percebe?" Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu posso ver a forma como ela o olha..." Ele pausou, procurando palavras. "Eu posso ver nos olhos dela... posso ver na forma como se comporta quando vocês estão juntos... ela pode achar que não, mas em seu coração já desistiu do amor por Estel..."

Elrohir piscou no que definitivamente estava exasperação. "E será você agora, um sábio em relação ao amor?"

Elladan ignorou o sarcasmo.

"Melhor que você, se posso enxergar os sentimentos de sua adan e você não!"

Decidindo que estava cansado de discutir, Elrohir virou-se.

"Basta dessa conversa insensata!" Ele tentou passar pelo irmão, mas seu braço foi agarrado com firmeza.

"Elrohir, por favor, me ouça..." Elladan insistiu. "Diga a ela... diga a ela como se sente de verdade e que não podem continuar fingindo que são apenas bons amigos!"

"Você pode conhecer meus sentimentos, mas não pode me afirmar que conhece o que se passa no coração de Ivy. Ela é grata a mim por respeitar seus desejos e nada mais, não vou me iludir procurando sentimentos onde não existem e você não vai mais admoestá-la, prometa-me!"

Ele encarou o irmão, até que Elladan cedeu.

"Vou respeitar seus desejos, mas enquanto sua adan tomar decisões que afetem você ou Estel, não vai me impedir de deixar claro o que penso ou de tentar colocar bom senso na cabeça de vocês!"

Dizendo aquilo, caminhou em direção aos cavalos, impedindo Elrohir de contestar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O sol estava longe de raiar quando o elfo saiu do estábulo, puxando seu cavalo para frente da casa. Ivy abandonara sua pequena e acanhada cabana havia muito tempo, por insistência de Elrohir, e ela e a filha moravam agora em uma maior e mais confortável.

Aquele final de madrugada estava frio, então ele retirou sua capa e embrulhou a menininha que tremia ligeiramente, cobrindo-lhe a cabecinha com o capuz.

"Eu não posso mesmo me despedir de mamãe e tio Elrohir?"

"Não pode." Ele explicou de novo, pacientemente. "Eles estão dormindo e não vamos querer acordá-los não é mesmo?" "_Para não falar, no problema que foi esgueirar-me do quarto sem Elrohir perceber,"_ ele pensou sorrindo, enquanto a colocava sobre o cavalo. "_E Ivy provavelmente me mataria, por esgueirar-me furtivamente com sua filha..."_

"Mas... eles não vão ficar preocupados?" A menina o tirou de seus pensamentos e ele sorriu ao constatar mais uma vez, como ela se assemelhava ao pai naquela idade, sempre inquisitivo.

"Não se preocupe amor, eu lhes deixei um bilhete avisando que íamos fazer um pequeno passeio e que eu ia tomar conta de você." Ele a assegurou.

Satisfeita no momento com as respostas, Esperança se recostou no tio, que havia montado e começado a guiar o cavalo silenciosamente.

Estava profundamente excitada com o passeio, desde que o tio lhe falara sobre ele, na noite anterior, lhe dizendo ser um segredo só deles.

Ela era completamente apaixonada por aqueles tios singulares, que a mimavam além da conta. Era a única na cidade que possuía elfos na família, o que lhe conferia uma grande importância perante as outras crianças.

"Aonde nós vamos tio Elladan?" Ela se aconchegou nos braços dele, sonolenta, enquanto observava as ruas escuras passarem por eles sob o vigoroso trote de Brethil.

"Nós dois pequenina, vamos visitar um rei!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando Elrohir mostrou o bilhete a ela, Ivy, que até então estivera louca de preocupação pela filha, ficou furiosa. Como aquele elfo arrogante tinha a ousadia de levar sua filha sem sua permissão? Então ficou preocupada novamente. E se Elladan pretendia cavalgar para Imladris, no intuito de que Esperança fosse criada lá, como o próprio Estel o fora? Respirou fundo, procurando controlar o pânico ao notar a expressão culpada de Elrohir.

"Sinto muito Ivy. Não entendo porque Elladan fez isso, ou como pôde partir sem que eu percebesse, mas tenho certeza que tomará conta dela. Ele está dizendo que é só um passeio. Eu posso lhe garantir que não foram para longe, pois ele não arriscaria a segurança dela viajando sozinho..."

Como sempre o elfo compreendia muito bem seus temores. Ivy se forçou a acalmar-se e impedir-se de exigir que Elrohir saísse em perseguição a eles. Afinal seu amigo não era culpado de possuir tal irmão. "_Gêmeos, realmente!"_ Assim que voltassem, pretendia confrontar Elladan, por ele roubar sua paz e em seguida sua filha.

"Ele devia pedir minha permissão..."

"Eu vou ter uma conversa séria com ele, quando voltarem, prometo." "_Isso depois de matá-lo lentamente e com bastante crueldade,"_ pensou Elrohir, com uma pontada de satisfação à idéia. Elladan nunca mais conseguira ludibriá-lo assim, esgueirando-se sem que percebesse, pelo menos não desde que eram elfinhos. "Vamos aguardar o retorno deles e tenho certeza que haverá uma explicação bastante razoável para essa atitude desarrozoada." Sabia muito bem quais eram a pretensões de Elladan, forçando com que ficasse sozinho com Ivy.

O sorriso tranquilizador congelou no rosto dele e os dois se olharam em silêncio. Havia batido em ambos, ao mesmo tempo, que estariam sozinhos pelo que poderiam ser dias. Ivy forçou um sorriso casual.

"Já que estamos de pé e não podemos fazer nada por agora, devíamos tomar nosso desjejum não acha?" Ela perguntou, radiando uma tranquilidade que estava longe de sentir.

Elrohir concordou e sentou-se rapidamente. Do outro lado da mesa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eles já estavam cavalgando há muito tempo. Haviam parado para um lanche e para que ela descansasse, aproveitando a sombra das grandes faias do outro lado do rio, mas reiniciaram o percurso logo depois. Elladan queria chegar a seu destino antes que a noite estivesse alta.

Esperança dormia, aconchegada contra ele, então não notou quando entraram na floresta, assim que a tarde começou a morrer. Mas o tio a acordou para que apreciasse a bela visão das arvores nodosas e veneráveis, que no início da trilha formavam uma gigantesca abóboda verde.

Estava distraído, lhe contando a mesma história que ouvira quando criança, sobre pastores de árvores que podiam andar, quando escutou o som que estivera aguardando já há algum tempo.

"Quem é você que invade os domínios do rei Thranduil e que motivos o trazem aqui?" Uma companhia de arqueiros havia surgido de repente, do meio das árvores e Elladan abraçou a menina para que não se assustasse.

"Mae Govannen Thranduilion. Espero não ter que me apresentar." Disse com sarcasmo, ignorando o sorrisinho irreverente do amigo.

"Vejo que tem companhia." Legolas disse, se aproximando para olhar a menina com curiosidade.

Elladan sorriu.

"Esta é Esperança, filha de Ivy, a benfeitora de Elrohir... você conhece a história." Deu um leve cutucão na menina, que olhava para Legolas de olhos arregalados.

Ela se recompôs rapidamente e fez um arco, como lhe havia ensinado o tio, ou tentou fazê-lo como melhor pôde de cima do cavalo.

"Inyë tyë-suilantëa, mestre elfo." Ela disse em élfico, como havia aprendido, depois completou, sem conter-se. "Meu tio não me falou que elfos da floresta eram bonitos como você."

O tio em questão rodou os olhos, ignorando o riso divertido do outro elfo.

"Estamos cavalgando já há alguns dias, vindos de Valle e pretendíamos fazer uma visita surpresa." Elladan disse, correndo os dedos com carinho pela cabecinha dela. "Espero que não se importe."

"É claro que não importo. Foi há muito tempo que qualquer um de vocês, trouxe algum humanozinho para Mirkwood."

Elladan olhou para Legolas, mas não parecia haver qualquer surpresa no rosto dele, que tinha a atenção voltada para Esperança, que ainda estava deslumbrada. Sabia que fora arriscado trazê-la aqui, mas pelo que sabia, fazia um bom tempo que Estel não passava por aquelas bandas.

"Esperança, este é Legolas Greanleaf, filho do rei Thranduil."

A menininha ofegou, olhando o elfo dourado, de pé, ao lado do cavalo, com renovada admiração.

"Você é mesmo um príncipe? Um príncipe de verdade, como nas histórias de príncipes?" Ela estava balbuciando de excitação e Legolas riu.

"Depende das histórias, principalmente se foi Elladan quem as contou." Legolas ainda ria. "Mas eu sou. E você é bem vinda a Mirkwood e ao reino de meu pai, Esperança. Você gostaria de descer do cavalo e caminhar comigo?"

"Eu gostaria muito!" Respondeu depressa, olhando ao tio para ganhar permissão.

"Acho que todos podemos fazer isso." Disse ele, descendo e trazendo a menina consigo.

"Elrohir..." Legolas começou, passando a caminhar ao lado dos dois.

"Ele não veio..." Elladan interrompeu. "Esperança vai ficar comigo, enquanto ele e a mãe dela tratam de questões inadiáveis." "_E que se acertem de vez!" _Ele rogou em seu íntimo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivy deixou a concha em sua mão cair novamente. "_Tola!"_ Se repreendeu, abaixando-se para pegar a colher sem haver percebido que Elrohir fazia o mesmo. Foram surpreendidos pelo gesto mútuo e levantaram-se rápido demais, batendo a cabeça um no outro.

"Ivy! Perdoe-me!" Ele disse esticando o braço para ajudá-la.

Eles se olharam por alguns minutos e depois riram encabulados.

"Acho que é melhor ir olhar como Roan está." Ele disse, sem saber o que fazer com as próprias mãos.

"Você já foi fazer isso três vezes, desde que anoiteceu." Ela falou, sorrindo da falta de jeito dele.

"Oh! É mesmo? Havia me esquecido..." Desde a partida de Elladan e Esperança, havia procurado uma infinidade de afazeres para manter-se ocupado e, admitia envergonhado, longe de Ivy. O pelo de Roan provavelmente cairia se o escovasse novamente.

Eles riram nervosamente, mas logo entraram num silêncio incômodo. Então Elrohir sorriu novamente, tentando esconder o desajeitamento.

"Além do mais a refeição está pronta." Ela continuou tentando aparentar tranquilidade, mas quando ele sentou-se de novo, sorrindo de um jeito que a fazia ficar atrapalhada, virou-se rapidamente para fugir da visão.

"_Não é a primeira vez que ficamos sozinhos, por que então estou agindo com tamanha tolice?" _Pensou irritada, enquanto colocava a comida na mesa.

Sentou-se também e começaram a comer em silêncio, até que ele suspirou.

"Tudo fica muito quieto sem aqueles dois..."

"Nunca pensei que ocupassem tanto espaço." Sorriu, depois voltou a ficar séria. "Já fazem quatro dias! Eu matarei Elladan por me preocupar assim..."

"Não antes de mim." Ele balançou a cabeça, inconformado com o comportamento do irmão, levando a taça de vinho aos lábios.

Ivy observou fascinada quando ele passou a língua pelos lábios ligeiramente manchados pela bebida doce. Ele ficava lindo demais quando fazia isso. Tão sensual...

"Ivy?"

Ela ruborizou quando percebeu que havia parado com a colher no ar, olhando para os lábios dele fixamente. As palavras de Elladan a haviam afetado mais do que imaginara.

Então se levantou bruscamente, tencionando fugir para ordenar os pensamentos, mas Elrohir foi mais rápido, ficando de pé para segurar seu braço. Tentou soltar-se, mas o movimento brusco fez com que batesse no tórax dele.

"Ivy, não fuja de mim." Ele implorou com voz macia e ela ficou com medo da fraqueza que sentiu nas pernas.

"Elrohir não diga..."

"Eu amo você." Sussurrou roucamente. "Eu sei que não deveria lhe dizer isso, mas não posso mais evitar..." Ele ergueu o queixo dela, até seus olhos se encontrarem. "Eu a amo e não consigo mais viver sem lhe dizer isso... perdoe-me."

Ela manteve-se hipnotizada por aqueles olhos intensos, sentindo o calor que radiava do corpo dele, tão próximo ao seu.

"Perdoe-me..." Elrohir repetiu.

"Você já disse isso..." Ela tocou os lábios dele com dedos suaves para impedi-lo de continuar e ele se inclinou e lentamente começou a beijá-la, como havia desejado por um tempo longo, muito longo. Antes mesmo que soubesse o quanto ansiava por aqueles lábios macios.

Depois de alguns momentos, Ivy libertou-se para retribuir os beijos, e enquanto o beijava, desfez os laços da calça dele com dedos ansiosos, as mãos entrando debaixo da túnica, acariciando seu tórax, enquanto ele a empurrava com seus beijos em direção ao quarto.

Logo bateram na beirada de madeira da cama, perdendo o equilíbrio e desmoronando no colchão macio.

"Eu sou louco por você Ivy." Disse ele, entre sussurros ofegantes. "Estou enlouquecendo..."

"Eu também desejo você Elrohir."

Ele a beijou novamente, as mãos deslizando em cima das curvas dela.

"Mas você não tem..."

"Mas eu quero." Ela afirmou, ofegante. "E eu lhe tenho desejado há muito tempo..."

Ele apertou-a novamente nos braços, respirando profundamente.

"Mas eu não posso substituí-lo. Não posso ser..."

Ela colou os lábios nos dele para silenciá-lo.

"Não precisa dizer nada... só me beije!"

E ele o fez. Gemendo alto, puxou-a ferozmente contra si e reivindicou a boca dela em um beijo possessivo. Ivy não conseguia respirar, só sentia o corpo rígido contra o seu. E o toque quente. Os dedos longos de Elrohir enroscaram-se com ferocidade em seus cabelos, num aperto inclemente.

Então, rendendo-se às forças que o atormentavam, sua boca pousou sobre os lábios dela, numa exigência arrebatadora que para ele teve o sabor de desesperada conquista. Sentia como se uma febre ardesse seu sangue, uma febre contra a qual não conseguia lutar.

Ergueu a cabeça para olhar para Ivy, para deliciar-se com o rosto corado do prazer de seus beijos. Os lábios estavam úmidos e entreabertos e a expressão falava de uma expectativa que fez sua pulsação se acelerar com a necessidade de dar-lhe a satisfação que pedia.

Impaciente de excitação, ela devolveu beijo por beijo, lambiscando a pele aveludada das orelhas pontudas dele e mordendo seus lábios, quando eles roçaram por sobre os dela.

Ela sentiu a força pulsante de seu desejo e ele deixou-se prender na volúpia dela, fundindo-se um no outro até que explodiram numa maré incontrolável, que varreu sobre eles numa onda sem fim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elladan se ajeitou nas almofadas do banco, retomando sua vigilância da janela e observando a floresta escura. Não se orgulhava de agir como um ladrão que fugia no meio da noite, mas não lhe haviam dado escolha. A situação já se perdurara por demais, enquanto Elrohir e a adan mantinham-se presos a laços de lealdade e orgulho inúteis.

"_Tolos"_

Bocejou, empurrando o cabelo dos olhos e pensou em ir para a cama, mas pouco disposto a abandonar a janela e as estrelas começou a cochilar suavemente, até que sua sonolência agradável foi interrompida ao sussurrar de pequenos pés contra o chão, seguidos por um chamejar de cabelos castanhos.

"_Uma raposinha noturna_!" Pensou, sorrindo intimamente.

Fingiu que dormia profundamente e se manteve quieto, enquanto os olhinhos cinzentos o examinavam.

Ela pairou indecisa no meio do quarto, mas veio caminhando silenciosamente para perto dele. Chegou o rostinho bem próximo e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Elladan levantou-se rápido como um raio, enlaçando-a pela cintura e fazendo com que caísse por cima dele nas almofadas, enquanto fazia-lhe cócegas nas costelas.

Ela deu um gritinho assustado, depois começou a dar risadinhas, tentando bater nele para afastá-lo.

"Tio Elladan! Bobo! Isso não foi justo! Você estava acordado o tempo todo!"

"Eu estava mesmo. E você também. Posso saber o motivo?"

Ela remexeu-se nos braços dele, enlaçando os dedinhos nos laços de sua túnica de dormir, parecendo indecisa.

"Não consegui pegar no sono... Este castelo e todos esses elfos incríveis... e a princesa Arien... ela é tão linda!" Ela arregalou os olhinhos e Elladan sorriu.

"E ainda assim, apesar de tantas novidades e de todo cansaço, não conseguiu dormir?" Ele perguntou sério.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"É que... gostaria que mamãe e tio Elrohir estivessem aqui." Ela mordeu os lábios e ele suspirou, beijando a cabecinha de cachos macios.

"Você sabe por que não podíamos trazê-los... você também quer que eles sejam felizes juntos, não é mesmo? Nós tínhamos que dar a eles tempo para se entenderem, como combinamos ontem..."

"Eu sei, mas é que sinto saudades deles..."

"E também estava assustada de ficar sozinha..." Ele concluiu com um sorriso e o rostinho dela corou.

"Não estava! Pelo menos não até que ficou tudo tão silencioso."

Ele fez menção em erguer-se.

"Se quiser pode dormir aqui. Quer que eu te leve até a cama?"

Ela olhou para ele com toda dignidade que foi capaz de reunir.

"Claro que não! Não sou uma criança." Fez beicinho, levantou-se e correu para a cama, onde se meteu debaixo das cobertas.

Ele foi atrás rindo e começou a ajeitar os travesseiros, enquanto ela o observava com seriedade.

"Tio Elladan, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro que pode." Ele respondeu, distraído. "Mas vai dormir logo após ou sua mãe tirará minha pele se souber que esteve acordada até essa hora..."

"Tio Elrohir... ele é meu pai?" Ela perguntou baixinho e Elladan ficou tão desconcertado que levou alguns segundos para perceber que estava com a boca aberta.

"Esperança..." Procurou se recompor. "Como... de onde tirou tal ideia?"

"Eu nunca conheci meu pai, então eu pensei... já que mamãe e tio Elrohir gostam um do outro... talvez..."

Ela abaixou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios e ele sentou-se ao lado dela, tentando encontrar uma maneira de responder de forma que não a magoasse. _"Maldita promessa estúpida!"_

"Não pequenina. Elrohir não é seu pai." Teve pena da decepção no rostinho dela. "Mas lhe ama tanto como se fosse e sei que ficaria feliz se você fosse sua filhinha..."

Ainda parecendo desapontada, ela começou a puxar os fios da manta.

"Se ele fosse meu pai, eu teria orelhas pontudas como vocês?"

"Certamente que sim. Você gostaria?" Ele perguntou, com um sorriso triste.

"Muito. Elfos são bonitos. E também gostaria de viver para sempre!"

"Não é necessário que você seja uma elfa para ser muito especial e já é tão linda quanto lady Arien." Ele lhe garantiu, desmanchando as tranças dela entre os dedos.

"Eu sei... tio Elrohir me diz que fazer parte da raça dos homens é uma dádiva muito especial..." Ela disse aquilo sem muita convicção e Elladan riu, procurando animá-la.

"Exatamente! Elrohir tem toda razão e humanos de sua linhagem são muito especiais, você, seu pai..."

"Por que ele nunca veio me ver?" Ela olhou para ele preocupada. "Eu não sou igual a ele? Por isso meu pai não me quer?"

"Você é exatamente igual a ele." Ele respondeu gravemente. "E se pudesse, seu pai estaria aqui com você, e a amaria como você merece!" Ele tocou o queixo dela com dedos suaves e ergueu seu rosto para que olhasse em seus olhos. "Você sabe que eu nunca lhe mentiria, não é?"

Ela concordou e Elladan a puxou contra si, acariciando a cabecinha sedosa.

"Eu não posso lhe dizer mais do que isso, mas tenho certeza que se perguntar para sua mãe, ela lhe contará tudo, inclusive os motivos de seu pai não a conhecer. Já é tempo que você aprenda sobre sua herança..."

Ela balançou a cabeça contra ele, não dizendo uma palavra e Elladan suspirou, sentindo-se cansado.

"Agora precisa dormir, porque é muito tarde e amanhã temos várias atividades planejadas, por isso deve descansar bem. Mas eu posso lhe contar uma história. Ou é velha demais para isso?" Ele sorriu quando ela enlaçou o pescoço dele.

"Por favor, por favor!"

Rindo, Elladan a baixou na cama, ajeitando novamente as mantas sobre ela.

"Então vou lhe contar a história de alguém muito extraordinário. Um menino. Tão humano quanto você."

"Muito valente?"

"Muito valente! Ele nunca teme feras ou perigo, e quando era pouco maior que você, ele e seu cavalo negro enfrentaram aqui, na Floresta das Trevas, uma grande aranha de fogo..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os primeiros raios da alvorada coloriram o céu em tons rosados, quando ele se desvencilhou cuidadosamente de Ivy. Esgueirando-se para fora das cobertas, foi até a janela, aspirando profundamente o ar frio que lhe arrepiava a pele.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, notando a presença dele junto à janela, concentrado na paisagem. Ergueu-se num cotovelo e observou seu corpo excitante. Havia tentado desesperadamente resistir, mas perdera a batalha. Suspirou, fazendo com que ele percebesse que estava acordada.

"Ivy?" A voz baixa e rouca interrompeu seu devaneio. Havia nela também um tom de hesitação.

"Estou bem... mas está frio aqui, sem você..." Sentia-se sedutora e bonita, contemplada pelos olhos ardentes dele.

Aproximando-se com um sorriso, ele deitou-se na cama e tomou-a nos braços novamente. Sentia uma necessidade imensa de protegê-la, de abrigá-la contra o mundo que a assustava, mas agora queria apenas saborear o momento de paz que partilhavam.

"Não vou sair daqui... se não quiser..." Ele acariciou suas costas, correndo os dedos para cima e para baixo de suas costelas, sorrindo cada vez que ela se contorcia, quando roçava um ponto sensível, depois com o rosto repentinamente sério, falou novamente. "Eu te amo."

Ivy suspirou profundamente antes de dizer:

"Você está enganado..."

"É verdade, Ivy, sei exatamente o que estou dizendo."

"Está confundindo paixão com amor." Ela tentou ainda uma vez, mas os olhos dele brilharam com determinação.

"É amor." Afirmou, enfrentando seu olhar. "E não pode fingir que já não o sabia..."

"Elrohir..." Mordeu os lábios num gesto inconsciente de nervosismo. "Como posso eu, encantar alguém como você?" Tragou saliva para que as palavras pudessem passar através do nó que tinha na garganta. "Você é o príncipe de uma casa poderosa e eu uma humana rústica..."

Elrohir a apertou em seus braços.

"Já não lhe dei provas o suficiente através dos anos, de que isso não me importa?" Sorriu a ela. "Além do mais, até Elladan vive me dizendo que sou mais humano do que elfo."

Ela o abraçou. "Você é muito diferente de Elladan, o que é muito bom."

"Vocês estão sempre implicando um com o outro." Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Não deviam. Se não fosse por ele, por quanto tempo mais ficaríamos nos enganando?"

"Ele não gosta de mim." Ela informou, correndo o dedo pelo tórax dele. "Sempre deixou claro..."

Elrohir inquietou-se.

"Por que pensaria assim?"

"Sempre me olha com aqueles olhos agudos. Censurando-me..."

"Ele nem sempre é assim, sabe disso... era suave e gentil quando a conhecemos..."

"Mas não é suave e gentil quando o assunto é você." Nisso ela tinha razão, tanto que não a contestou.

"Nós somos mais parecidos do que apenas fisicamente. Tanto que você ainda nos confunde às vezes."

"Não mais." Ela garantiu, olhando para ele sedutoramente. "Eu espero que não. A não ser que tenha que ter certeza..."

Ele virou-se rapidamente, prendendo-a debaixo dele.

"Temerária! Agora você pertence a mim."

Ela começou a rir, debaixo dos beijos punitivos dele.

"Elrohir, eu só pensei que se ele estivesse aqui nós poderíamos..."

Ele cobriu a boca dela, deixando-a sem fôlego com seus beijos.

"Nunca mais... ouse... olhar... para ninguém... além de mim."

As mãos dele tinham deslizado para as costas dela, para acariciar sua pele, descendo por sua espinha e subindo novamente, exatamente do jeito que a enlouquecia, enquanto beijava seus seios.

"Oh Elrohir..."

E eles se amaram novamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elladan parou Brethil em frente a casa, um pouco confundido pelo silêncio e tranquilidade aparentes. _"Uma semana e __nenhuma explosão de ira ou risos de agradecimento__! __De qualquer forma é melhor manter-me longe de Ivy até que eu saiba com certeza."_

Desceu sua pequena companheira de conspiração do cavalo, quando ela escapuliu de suas mãos, correndo e empurrando todas as portas pela frente, gritando pela mãe e por Elrohir.

"_E eu tentando ser sutil_." Pensou ele com um suspiro, seguindo a sobrinha. Já dentro da casa, olhou para seus ocupantes em expectativa.

Ivy estava de pé, perto da mesa, com as mãos cobertas da massa de torta que estava fazendo e Elrohir estava sentado, com Esperança empoleirada nos braços, sorrindo para ela. Não viu qualquer diferença neles, pareciam normais, sem qualquer arroubo apaixonado. Exatamente como os deixara.

"Elladan, posso saber por onde vocês estiveram?" Ivy tentou colocar as mãos longe de Esperança, quando recebeu seu abraço. "Quase me enlouqueceram de preocupação!" Ela também não parecia furiosa, nem mesmo prestes a matá-lo e isso o confundiu ainda mais, entretanto Esperança havia começado a tagarelar.

"Mamãe, foi tudo tão magnífico! Nós fomos até a floresta, visitar o rei e havia o príncipe louro e a princesa e todos estavam cantando e festejando no banquete, pois tio Elladan me disse que estavam comemorando o solstício..."

Diante de tamanho entusiasmo, Ivy começou a rir, tentando prestar atenção a tudo que a filha contava e Elrohir, também sorrindo, desviou os olhos da sobrinha por um momento, olhando para seu gêmeo com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Esperança poderá lhes contar..." Dirigiu-se para o quarto, sentindo-se decepcionado por ver seus esforços frustrados. "Estou um pouco cansado."

Estava abrindo a porta, quando a voz de Ivy o interrompeu.

"Elly?"

O apelido era tão inesperado, que ele girou ao redor em surpresa. Ela estava tremendo a cabeça, parecendo irritada.

"Nunca mais seja furtivo assim, levando minha filha sem que eu permita..." A face dela estava séria e Elladan admitia que havia tomado uma atitude precipitada, achando que seu plano infantil funcionaria. Sabia que não tinha o direito de levar Esperança sem a permissão de Ivy. Começou se desculpar.

"Eu sinto muito..."

"Mas nós o escutamos quando você fala conosco... ocasionalmente." Ela cruzou os braços. "Até mesmo eu escuto ocasionalmente quando você fala comigo."

Ele olhou para ela em confusão. Desconcertado com o sorriso que agora enfeitava sua face, virou-se para Elrohir, percebendo que ele o observava com aquela expressão familiar de indulgência e afeto. Respirou fundo, visivelmente hesitante.

"Então... quer dizer..." Ele corou, antes de pigarrear. "Assim... nós estamos bem?"

"Nós estamos bem." Ivy lhe garantiu, olhando a Elrohir com olhos apaixonados. Eles pareciam felizes e em paz.

Elladan finalmente permitiu-se sorrir. Era o bastante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continua...

Notas:

**Inyë tyë-suilantëa**_**:**__ Eu o saúdo!_


	13. Aragorn

**Título: Aragorn - ano 2980**

**Personagens:** Aragorn, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, OCS originais.

**Retratações:** Os personagens não são meus, nenhum lucro é pretendido, só existe o desejo de contar uma história e exprimir meu amor pelos personagens do Professor Tolkien.

**Sumário:** Novas promessas são feitas e o futuro se apresenta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Aragorn - ano 2980**

Naquele ano Aragorn retornou. Ficou vinte anos fora e desejou voltar para casa, curar-se do cansaço e da saudade e reencontrar Arwen.

Sonhou com ela por tempos incontáveis. Quase pudera sentir a textura suave dos cabelos negros entre seus dedos, em noites desesperadas, quando era dominado pelas incertezas daquelas terras estranhas.

Em seu caminho para Imladris, entrou em Lórien e depois de saudar o Senhor e a Senhora, foi informado que Arwen encontrava-se na Floresta Dourada e com o coração estrondeando no peito foi a seu encontro.

Ao se reencontrarem, Arwen desejou ser tão poderosa quanto sua avó, para tecer um encanto que o manteria para sempre em seus braços.

Por isso, quando ele segurou suas mãos e a conduziu ao Cerin Amroth, soube que seria o momento de tornar conhecida sua decisão.

Ele entregou-lhe o anel de Barahir, símbolo de seu nome e sua casa, e indagou com toda a formalidade que o momento pedia, se ela queria tornar-se sua noiva.

"Eu tenho esperado há muito por esse momento..." Ela disse com a voz embargada pela emoção. "Eu desejo pertencer a você Estel..."

Os lábios dele encontraram-se com os dela e ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Sua respiração estava acelerada e suas mãos acariciaram o rosto e cabelo dele e depois vaguearam por seu tórax, tremendo de antecipação.

"Arwen, não!" Ele segurou suas mãos, retomando seu escasso controle.

"Por que não Estel?" Ela estava confusa. "Não deseja meu toque e meus carinhos?"

"Claro que desejo, como pode pensar que não? A única coisa com que sempre sonho são suas carícias e seus beijos..."

"Então anseia por mim tanto quanto desejo você Estel?"

"Estrela minha..." Ele sacudiu a cabeça, segurando com força suas mãos. "Por favor..."

"Então porque me repele?" Ela o cortou. "Eu te ofereço tudo que tenho... Você é tão precioso para mim e eu quero mostrar isso para você. Deixe-me amá-lo de verdade Estel."

"Eu desejo aceitar amada e eu quero..."

"Sempre existe um mas, não é?" Ela concluiu amarga. "Não está tão seguro assim de seus desejos por mim?" Soltou-se das mãos dele. "Tenho certeza que reservou mais calor para as mulheres com quem esteve por todos estes anos do que para mim."

Estel estava consternado.

"Arwen..."

"Não tente negar Estel. Não me trate com tamanha condescendência, eu lhe imploro. Sempre procurei te desculpar em face de nossa situação e das imposições de meu pai, mas como posso não sofrer quando sei que reserva mais paixão para outras que para mim?"

"Não tento esconder minhas culpas..." Ele admitiu pesaroso. "Mas você precisa saber que é a razão maior da busca por minha herança."

"Então me amaria de verdade?"

Ele hesitou novamente e a expressão dela tornou-se fria.

"Ou o temor de desagradar nosso pai é maior que seu amor por mim?" Afastou-se dele, dando-lhe as costas. "Não lamentarei. Não desejo lutar contra sua vontade."

Ele segurou-lhe o braço.

"Arwen, você sabe da promessa que fiz a nosso pai. Não podemos nos amar antes que eu cumpra meu destino."

"Eu sei de todas as suas razões Estel. Só não me peça para aceitar." Arwen afirmou, os olhos queimando de lágrimas não derramadas.

Então se foi, deixando-o com um nó na garganta.

Naquele momento, Aragorn sentia como se agora eles estivessem separados por mais do que vários anos de ausência e pôde sentir a dor daquela distância tão fortemente, que não estava seguro de que seriam capazes de transpor tamanho abismo.

Houvera mulheres sim, não negava e nenhuma delas possuiu qualquer importância, ele bem o sabia. Eram imagens apagadas em sua memória.

Nenhuma foi mais que um consolo para noites frias. A não ser... "_Ivy!"_

"_Valar! Por que se lembrar dela agora. Tantos anos. Tantos..."_

E nunca mais voltou para vê-la. Para saber como estava, se precisava dele. Por quê?

O que sempre temeu? Não estava absolutamente seguro de seu amor por Arwen?

Então por que em seus sentidos, o cheiro das duas se misturou tantas vezes?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivy estava sentada em frente ao espelho, penteando os cabelos compridos. Observou longamente sua imagem refletida, as rajas cinzentas onde outrora só houvera negror absoluto. Observou as pequenas rugas que se salientavam em torno dos olhos e os pequenos sulcos na face outrora lisa.

Abaixou a cabeça como se a imagem ferisse, perdida em temores antigos, até que os braços dele cercaram o corpo dela numa carícia conhecida. Mas aquilo ao invés de confortá-la, só a desgostou.

"Por que minha amada está trancada aqui, quando o mundo é tão belo lá fora?" Ele disse isso roucamente, plantando beijos suaves em seu pescoço. "Venha cavalgar comigo..."

Ela desvencilhou-se dele e levantou-se bruscamente, surpreendendo Elrohir.

"Olhe para mim!" Ordenou, o encarando com amargura nascida do inevitável.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, mostrando sua incompreensão.

"Olhe para mim Elrohir!" Ela voltou a exigir, com a voz embargada. "Olhe para mim e diga se não enxerga a ruína da mulher que fui!"

A surpresa o abandonou tão depressa quanto veio e ele alcançou para as mãos dela, agarrando-as firmemente.

"Ivy, por favor... Não consigo entender..." Ele implorou. "Nós podemos resolver..."

Ivy tremeu a cabeça e tentou arrancar suas mãos do aperto dele. Elrohir não protestou, somente a puxou num abraço, mas ela ficou passiva, a cabeça comprimida debaixo do queixo dele, os braços pendurados flácidos. Era como se ela estivesse se rendendo, e Elrohir sentiu-se subitamente em pânico.

"O que espera que eu veja amada minha?" Ele indagou novamente, tentando manter a voz tranqüila, apesar de seus temores. "Ajude-me a entender..."

Aquela maneira suave, tão ao jeito dele, aumentou a fúria no peito dela de tal forma, que Ivy sentiu-se sufocar. Mas a raiva não era dirigida a ele. Ivy era a única responsável por tudo isso.

"Minha juventude se esvai Elrohir, e está deixando apenas o arremedo da mulher que fui!"

Perplexo com tal idéia ele afastou-a, para olhar em seu rosto.

"Ivy, precisa parar para escutar o que está dizendo! Os anos não estão mudando a mulher que você é!"

"Como pode ser tão cego?" Ela o olhava com incredulidade. "Ou desconhece os efeitos da velhice em pessoas de minha raça?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, ainda claramente inconformado com o que estava ouvindo.

"Você sabe que sempre convivi com humanos, não pode me acusar de não enxergar a dádiva que a eles é dada."

Mas ela não queria mais escutá-lo, não quando o futuro a aterrorizava.

"E o que fará quando o fato não puder ser negado Elrohir? Quando eu for realmente velha e você tiver que olhar para mim e tocar-me?"

"Nunca me preocupei com isso e não me preocupo agora." Ele afirmou com convicção. "Não deixei isso claro o suficiente? Nunca me importei com as diferenças de nossas raças."

Ela ignorou isso, assim como ignorou a angústia no rosto dele.

"Você irá se importar um dia Elrohir, posso lhe garantir. Já tenho uma filha adulta e os anos correm por mim implacáveis." Ela estava perto das lágrimas, mas lutou para impedi-las de cair. "Você não mudou desde o dia em que nos vimos à primeira vez e eu venho murchando como um ramo cortado."

Elrohir entreabriu os lábios, as réplicas presas em sua garganta.

"E a culpa é toda minha, pois estava ciente disso desde o início, mas presa ao encanto de conquistar alguém como você, fechei os olhos à verdade."

Elrohir sentia-se preso ao chão e enquanto cada palavra queimava como fogo, uma lembrança lânguida voltou a ele, da época em que temeu esta mesma coisa… que ele não a fizesse feliz e Ivy se cansasse dele. Pois a amargura que vinha das palavras dela, estava muito clara.

"Foi somente o que sentiu por mim estes anos todos Ivy? Ilusão?"

"Talvez tenha sido." Ela continuou, se odiando um pouco mais por magoá-lo assim, entretanto incapaz de se parar. "Mas as ilusões acabam-se um dia, quando a realidade severa bate a nossa porta. Nunca deveríamos ter-nos envolvido. Eu não posso suportar a sombra de minha própria velhice, então o que dirá você que nunca passará por isso?" Ela deu-lhe as costas, sentindo que finalmente perdia o controle sobre as lágrimas. "E não quero que continue aqui por causa de sua maldita honra! Malditos os homens e suas honras! Todos vocês! Maldito você que se apieda de mim e maldito Hold que se foi para a guerra e nos deixou sozinhos e em meio ao frio e a dor!

Ela lutou em vão para abafar os soluços, mas quando ele tentou confortá-la, ela afastou-se bruscamente.

"Não tente me confortar!" Ela gritou. "É minha culpa. Eu sou a única culpada de todos os meus fardos!"

Elrohir deixou cair suas mãos e a olhou desamparadamente, quando ela envolveu-se com os próprios braços em uma postura profundamente aflita.

"Sinto muito amada... nunca lhe quis ser um fardo." Ele ainda deu outro passo em sua direção, antes de parar e virar-se devagar para sair, fechando a porta.

Quando se virou novamente e viu que Elrohir não estava mais no quarto, Ivy sentou-se na cama, as pernas fracas e fisicamente esgotada começou a soluçar desesperada.

"Oh deuses! O que vocês pretendem para mim? Como podem ser tão cruéis?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arwen desceu as escadas do flat rapidamente. Não havia visto Estel após a conversa deles no Cerin Amroth. Ele não apareceu para cear com ela e seus avôs e temeu que houvesse partido.

"_Depois de tantos anos, eu o afastei de mim_." Pensou desolada. "_Quando afinal, o convenço a aceitar minha escolha, o afasto de mim..."_

Finalmente o encontrou sentado adormecido debaixo do Malorn que o hospedava. Aproximou-se, sentando-se na relva perto dele, para observar-lhe o rosto.

"_Não vê-lo nunca mais!"_ Sentiu os olhos arderem, como se a ameaça fosse real.

Ele se mexeu, mas não acordou. Com mãos trêmulas, tocou seus lábios, desenhando a linha com os dedos.

Como sofreu e chorou ao imaginá-lo nos braços de outras. Chegou a sentir raiva do pai, por impor as condições que os mantinha separados. Nunca fora fácil afastar os fantasmas que lhe rondavam o coração, dizendo que ele poderia nunca mais voltar ao prender-se a braços mais calorosos.

As belas humanas que conheceu em suas longas viagens. Como odiou e temeu todas elas, e ao imaginá-las as lágrimas lhe rolavam amargas e desesperadas.

E finalmente quando estava livre para dar-se a ele, apagar de suas lembranças os rastros das rivais desconhecidas, ele a repudiou. Foi como receber uma flecha no coração.

"Arwen?"

Saindo de seus devaneios, fitou em seus cinzentos olhos sonolentos.

"Você não veio cear e eu fiquei preocupada..."

Ele sentou-se, já desperto, olhando-a com a expressão indecisa, então ela lhe estendeu as mãos, que ele segurou avidamente.

"Sobre mais cedo, eu sinto mui..." Arwen começou a dizer, mas Estel a interrompeu, tocando seus lábios.

"Não faça." ele disse, mantendo a voz comedida. "Não há nada que se desculpar, especialmente para mim."

Concluiu isso com toda franqueza que sempre compartilharam, e ela pôde distinguir com nitidez a angústia que lhe ia pela alma.

"Sempre a amarei, onde quer que esteja nunca estarei completo sem você... e a única coisa que tenho feito é me arriscar a perder seu amor..." Sacudiu a cabeça. "Mas eu não posso desfazer o que eu fiz, amada."

"Eu não lhe pedi." Ela respondeu brava. "Machuca-me o que você fez, mas eu aceitei isto ou nós não estaríamos aqui." A expressou dela se abrandou. "As escolhas foram minhas, minhas para serem feitas Estel. Não foi por isso que nos comprometemos? Porque aceitamos todas as escolhas?"

Ele ainda parecia relutante.

"É claro que sim amada. Mas eu estaria pronto para deixar, se você assim o quisesse."

"Não, não!Você ainda não entende?" Ela exigiu, mordendo os lábios, como se procurasse as palavras certas. "Eu teria me entregado a você, se assim houvesse desejado. Mas não me quis. Foi como se todos os meus pesadelos se tornassem reais."

Com movimentos lentos, Estel esfregou os olhos. Ele parecia cansado.

"Eu sei que não é justo, eu sei que eu estou sendo egoísta, mas... eu preciso cumprir meu destino, ou então nunca serei capaz de me sentir digno de você."

E Arwen desejava entender, pois sabia que sem ele, vagaria para sempre em um mundo frio e desolado.

"Não pode tomar todas as decisões sem mim, Estel. Não mais." Ela exigiu, o cenho ainda franzido, mas seu corpo se aproximou inconscientemente dele. "É seu destino, mas também o meu."

Ele estava mais do que nunca consciente da veracidade daquelas palavras. Pois sem ela, o futuro não existia. Com olhos cheios de promessas de amor e sonhos para o futuro, tomou suas mãos nas dele.

"Nunca novamente amada."

Estavam juntos, o resto não importava. Por agora bastava estarem juntos. E assim ficaram nos braços um do outro, contemplando as estrelas brilhantes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

À tarde já tinha sumido quando Ivy finalmente reuniu controle o suficiente para terminar a conversa que havia iniciado de forma tão desastrosa. Não deveria perder a razão quando decidia o destino do relacionamento deles.

Se permitiu um enorme suspiro de consternação quando saiu da casa, sabendo que em noites como esta, quando a lua era uma medalha de prata no manto negro do céu, que brilhava intensamente com estrelas infinitas, seu espírito se enchia de alegria, pois Elrohir a havia ensinado a amar as estrelas e a noite, com seus sons e perfumes gloriosos. Mas não hoje.

"Elrohir!" Chamou, apressando-se em direção aos estábulos. Porém, quando chegou ao local, nada encontrou. "Elrohir..." Repetiu desolada. "_Eu estraguei tudo? Quando apenas tenciono fazê-lo entender?"_

Caminhou rapidamente até o pequeno bosque nos fundos da casa. Elrohir estava sentado debaixo de um carvalho. A árvore que ele sempre dizia ser sua favorita. Parecia triste e encurvado.

"Quer que eu vá embora?" Sua voz flutuou até ela, em reconhecimento de sua presença. " É isso realmente o que deseja?"

"Não! Não." Afirmou com sinceridade, se aproximado. "Não quero que você vá embora. Nunca quis..."

"Mas você parece me conhecer menos do que quando nos encontramos a primeira vez..." Perecia uma conclusão dolorosa a ele. "Por que está tentando me fazer desistir de você?"

"Porque me dá medo te perder." Respondeu ela e um suave soluço escapou de seus lábios, contra sua vontade.

Ele ergueu-se e aproximou-se, tomando-a nos braços.

"Nunca te deixarei." Afirmou com ardor. "Ficarei com você para sempre, e não me importa se envelhece, pois irei compartilhar seu destino."

Ivy permaneceu um momento em silêncio, imobilizada pelas palavras e pela convicção por detrás delas. Depois levantou o rosto para olhá-lo.

"Elrohir..." Disse devagar, hesitante. "Não quero que abandone sua imortalidade por mim."

Ele afastou-se, olhando-a com uma expressão de súbita clareza.

"E achou que a maneira de me impedir era essa? Fazer com que me fosse?" Sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo. "Não quero mais lágrimas, amor. Não tenho arrependimentos. Nenhum." Afirmou isso com um sorriso sereno, como se o que ela dizia não passasse de absurdos.

"Como pode dizer isso?" Ela exigiu consternada. "Você quer abandonar tudo!"

Ele negou com a cabeça.

"Não vou abandonar tudo... Pelo menos não o que me importa. Porque a imortalidade... o que seria a imortalidade sem você?"

"Você não entende." Ela disse roucamente, como se cada palavra lhe doesse mais do que pudesse agüentar. "Precisa me prometer que não fará isso!" Estava desesperada. "Prometa-me que não desistirá de sua vida por minha causa!"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça com veemência.

"Tem idéia do que isso significaria para mim Ivy? O que essa promessa significaria para mim? Não me permitir segui-la em seu destino mortal?"

"Sim." Ela queria gritar, pois era isso mesmo. E se não arrancasse uma promessa dele, que Eru a ajudasse, faria com que partisse, para sempre.

"Não se dá conta de que quando se for, vou sofrer por você todos os dias durante o resto de minha vida?" Ele implorou para que ela entendesse.

"Sim, eu sei." Disse ela, limpando o rosto de mais lágrimas. "E não me envergonho de admitir, pois nunca me perdoaria se por causa de minha vida breve, você renunciasse a sua."

Ele a fitou em silêncio longo.

"É o que realmente quer?"

"É o que quero!" Afirmou Ivy, um soluço escapando-lhe da garganta. "Nunca o obrigaria a essa escolha, se as circunstâncias fossem outras, mas eu não posso... Não posso permitir que você desista de sua brilhante existência por mim!"

Sua decisão estava tomada. Palavras de pouco consolo serviriam, pois sabia que não conseguiriam dissipar a profunda tristeza que Elrohir exibia no olhar.

"Diga que me compreende." Implorou ela.

"Sinto muito, mas não compreendo." Foi sua resposta angustiada.

Quis encará-lo, porém Elrohir desviou o olhar. Ela fungou.

"Eu sei e sei que nem sempre fui uma mulher razoável." Respirou fundo. "E deveria me odiar por causa de todas elas... todas as promessas a que o obriguei..."

Mas ele não parecia escutá-la, só voltou a fitá-la com olhos escuros.

"O que vou fazer sem você?"

"Você é forte." Ela insistiu. "Mais do que qualquer um que já conheci. Mais forte do que sempre serei..."

Elrohir começou a falar várias vezes, então fechou a boca de novo.

"Você me ama de verdade?" Ela continuou, determinada a fazer com que ele cedesse.

"Mais que tudo. Só existo pela metade sem você." Ele falou por fim.

"Então me prometa." Suas palavras levavam um caráter definitivo, uma resolução que ela não permitiria que fosse quebrada.

"Ou você me deixará?" Perguntou ele. "Isso tudo é uma ameaça então?"

Diante do silêncio afirmativo dela, ele sentiu-se traído. E quis odiá-la... mas não pôde.

"Não pode me pedir isso." Implorou ele desesperado. "O que lhe dou, é porque escolho lhe dar e, Ivy, eu escolheria lhe dar tudo."

"Então me dê sua promessa!" Exigiu ela. Nada estava funcionando como tinha planejado. _"Quero compartilhar seu destino,_" ele havia dito, e uma parte traiçoeira e egoísta dela estava profundamente tentada por essa oferta. Mas estava fazendo-o de novo, estava vacilando diante dele. Como o fizera da primeira vez em que se amaram. Olhou-o, um brilho de lágrimas nublando sua visão. "É tudo que eu preciso!"

À vista de suas lágrimas, ele a puxou contra seu corpo e cobriu sua boca com a dele. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta, quando ele a esmagou em seus braços. Ivy quase sufocou nas emoções que emanavam dele: dor, desespero, e uma necessidade crua que era quase atordoante.

"Está bem." Ele cortou o beijo frenético, encostando seu rosto no topo da cabeça dela, inspirando profundamente seu cheiro conhecido, como se o necessitasse para continuar de pé. E de repente, ele parecia cansado. "Será como você quiser."

"Assim você viverá… para sempre? Como deve ser?"

Sabia que não seria capaz de respirar profundamente até que isto estivesse acabado. Então enfrentaria o futuro.

Elrohir, não disse nada, seus olhos obscurecidos de emoção. Por fim, assentiu com a cabeça.

"Mas não vou partir. Nunca mais tente me fazer partir novamente." Apertou-a novamente nos braços. "Pois te quero para sempre."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os irmãos estavam cavalgando já há algum tempo em silêncio, perdidos em pensamentos, até que finalmente alcançaram as bordas de Rivendell.

"Já chega Elrohir! Diga-me o que há." Elladan exigiu, fazendo Elrohir arquear as sobrancelhas em surpresa. "Foi a adan não é? O que ela lhe fez desta vez?"

Elrohir riu.

"Quando fala assim, você faz com que ela se pareça um trool! Pare de implicância. E, além disso, acabamos de nos encontrar, como pode saber que alguma coisa está errada?"

Elladan bufou e Elrohir riu novamente.

"Veja lá está o Bruinen..." Apontou para o rio que descia ruidoso das encostas do Valle. "Venha, vamos deixar os cavalos beberem." Ele forçou o passo de Roan e desmontou quando chegaram ao vau para que o animal bebesse livremente.

Percebeu que Elladan, que o havia seguido, também desmontou permitindo que Brethil trotasse para comer da grama verdejante às margens do rio.

Não podia censurá-lo porque estava intrigado, já que estivera num humor totalmente soturno, desde que se reencontraram nos aclives das Terras Ermas. Suspirou alto, trazendo o olhar dele novamente para si.

"Não sei se posso dizer que está errado, sendo ela uma adan... ela é uma adan, claro, mas..." Percebeu que estava balbuciando e se obrigou parar, recomeçando hesitante. "... Ela... Elladan, Ivy está envelhecendo." Engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos, envergonhado dos próprios temores.

Elladan o observou longamente, compreendendo então, os silêncios do irmão.

"Elrohir, quanto tempo nós conhecemos Ivy?" Perguntou seriamente.

Elrohir ajoelhou-se às margens do fluxo, lavando o rosto com a água fria antes de responder.

"Não sei." Ficou em silencio por instantes. "Talvez trinta anos?"

Elladan seguiu seu cavalo com os olhos, para onde ele trotava para pastorear. Pensou em como a questão do tempo sempre fora irrelevante para eles... A não ser quando estavam à volta dos edain que invariavelmente faziam parte de suas vidas. Olhou ao irmão novamente.

"Trinta anos é um tempo muito longo para humanos."

"Ivy era apenas uma criança quando a conhecemos e além... ela é mais nova que Estel..." Elrohir argumentou com ímpeto desesperado, para consternação de Elladan.

"Estel é numenoriano, irmão..." Ele disse suavemente, bastante atento de que Elrohir estava ciente dessa diferença fundamental entre Ivy e o irmão caçula deles.

Elrohir se ergueu e aproximou-se novamente do gêmeo.

"O que você está querendo dizer para mim?" A fisionomia dele endureceu, mas Elladan sabia que a rigidez em sua postura não demonstrava raiva pelas coisas que dizia. Elrohir temia confrontar a verdade.

"Estou dizendo que você precisa se preparar para o inevitável. Humanos da linhagem de Ivy... A dádiva de Eru chega para eles demasiado cedo..." Ele vigiava o irmão atentamente. "Mas você sabe isso, certo?"

"Sim... eu... eu também penso nisto..." Elrohir admitiu finalmente, numa voz pouco audível. "Em perdê-la, eu quero dizer..."

"E...?" Elladan insistiu brandamente.

"E me assusta. Toda vez..." Ele exalou. "Pois eu a amo... Mais do que você sabe..."

Contemplando na expressão angustiada dele, Elladan colocou a mão em seu ombro, apertando suavemente. Elrohir nunca mais falara sobre as possibilidades de sua escolha. Sobre seguir Ivy em seu destino mortal. E temia que a sina da humana se tornasse uma aflição muito grande para ele suportar ileso e que seu espírito fosse permanentemente danificado no final.

"E com seus anos se alongando... ela teme que eu esteja ao seu lado motivado pela gratidão, sendo ela minha benfeitora e tudo..." Parou, como se perplexo. "Como pode ainda questionar a extensão de meu amor?"

Elladan apertou os lábios com força. Bem o sabia que nunca entenderia totalmente Ivy, mas achava que podia compreendê-la um pouco melhor agora, embora Elrohir não parecesse enxergar a verdade. Não poderia ser fácil para ela que os anos lhe corressem velozes, quando para Elrohir continuavam imutáveis.

"Eu não penso que ela questione, mas..." Elladan murmurou, as palavras escapando quase contra sua vontade. "Mas os anos dela estão correndo como deve ser... E será um dia..."

"Será em algum dia..." Elrohir sussurrou, como se apenas dizê-lo lhe doesse.

"Então acho que deve voltar!" Elladan exclamou e, por alguma razão, ao dizer isso, sentiu que retirava um grande peso do coração. "Deve voltar para Valle."

Elrohir parecia surpreendido e o próprio Elladan sentia-se surpreso.

"Mas..." Elrohir balançou a cabeça. "Eu mal cheguei em casa..."

Elladan aproximou-se e colocou ambas as mãos em seus ombros, para fazê-lo olhar em seus olhos.

"Casa é onde está o nosso coração..." Disse resolutamente. "E o seu está com Ivy... é a coisa certa a fazer... vá para casa!"

Por um momento, nenhum dos dois falou, até que Elladan viu gratidão tomar a face do irmão, que o puxou em um abraço apertado. Elladan o abraçou durante um tempo longo, os olhos firmemente fechados.

"Obrigado." O escutou sussurrar. "Obrigado por me escutar e sempre dizer as coisas certas, embora eu sempre o sobrecarregue com meus fardos..."

Elladan tragou, para dominar as próprias emoções.

"Não precisa agradecer, pois é um alívio que vá para Valle e não fique desfilando minha face por aí..."

Elrohir riu e lhe deu um pequeno empurrão.

"Venha, vamos pegar os cavalos e continuar antes que a noite nos encontre ainda aqui."

Haviam apenas alcançado os animais, quando um galho estalou, fazendo ambos levaram prontamente as mãos às espadas.

"Quantos ramos terei que quebrar para conseguir a atenção de vocês, elfos distraídos?" Uma voz brincalhona soou, antes que a figura de seu dono surgisse de entre os urzais.

"Estel!" Elladan exclamou contente, embainhando a espada para aproximar-se do irmão em passos rápidos. "Quando voltou? Chegou assim que cavalguei para o Ermo?"

Eles abraçaram-se, enquanto Elladan o erguia ligeiramente fora dos pés, em seu ímpeto de felicidade.. "Você mudou!" O elfo exclamou, após se separarem. "Está crescido... parecido com Arathorn!"

Parecia genuinamente surpreso e Aragorn bufou, divertido.

"Pelo que me informaram, cheguei logo após sua partida e eu já havia crescido antes, ou você se esqueceu?"

"Mas agora você tem cicatrizes." Elrohir observou, também se aproximando dele para um abraço.

"Muitas batalhas..." Aragorn respondeu, emocionado ao apertar o irmão nos braços. Como sentira falta daquela dupla.

"Isso significa que você tem inumeráveis histórias para compartilhar?" Elladan lhe perguntou animado, depois que recomeçaram a caminhar. "Veio diretamente de Gondor? Era lá que estava, de acordo com as últimas notícias que recebemos..."

"Era lá que eu estava, entretanto passei por Lórien antes de vir para cá..."

"Então você encontrou..." Elrohir começou, observando o rosto do irmão.

"Arwen... sim, eu a encontrei..." Ele hesitou, baixando a cabeça para olhar aos pés, parecendo tímido e Elladan segurou em seu braço, obrigando-o a parar.

"O que houve Estel?"

"Eu e Arwen nos comprometemos. Ela tornou sua escolha conhecida..." Falou num rompante e os gêmeos não disseram nada, por isso Aragorn culpou-se, imaginando que eles estavam pesando todas as implicações das escolhas da irmã. Sempre estivera temeroso das reações deles. "Eu sinto muito..."

"Estel..." Elrohir o interrompeu, segurando a face do irmão para ganhar a atenção dele. "Você a ama?"

"Eu a amo tanto... eu não posso agüentar o pensamento de nunca ficarmos juntos..." Sua voz estava áspera e a garganta apertada, mas abruptamente Elrohir o puxou num abraço. Aragorn não esperava isso, mas então um aliviado sorriso flamejou em seus lábios, antes que embrulhasse seus braços novamente ao redor do irmão.

"Por favor, não se sinta culpado." Elrohir estava dizendo. "Estou feliz por vocês..." Quando se separaram, os dois contemplaram um ao outro, e Aragorn viu nele uma expressão em que se misturavam o amor, o orgulho e algo mais... Melancolia, talvez?

"E como ada reagiu às notícias?" Elladan estava perguntando, desviando seus pensamentos, enquanto retomavam novamente seu passo.

Suspirou profundamente

"Sinceramente, melhor do que eu esperava. Mas... mas ele impôs uma condição para que pudéssemos nos casar."

"Uma condição?" Perguntou Elladan e Elrohir espelhou seu olhar preocupado.

"Ele me disse que devo recuperar o trono de Gondor e Arnor."

A desolação com que disse isso era de dar pena, mas Elladan achou que uma condição vinda do pai deles, seria esperada.

"Bom..." Disse Elrohir, procurando consolá-lo. "Pelo menos você não tem que ir atrás de nenhuma Silmarill, em poder do próprio Morgoth."

Elladan o olhou incredulamente, antes de lhe acotovelar nas costelas.

"Ow!" Elrohir queixou, pondo-se então a uma distância segura. "Por que fez isso? O que eu disse de errado?"

Elladan tentou parecer bravo, mas não pode impedir por muito tempo o sorriso.

"Uma Silmarill? E você me pergunta o que disse de errado?"

Incapaz de se manter sério diante das artimanhas dos dois, Aragorn riu e logo relaxou os ombros e sua alta silhueta perdeu a tensão.

"Pare Elladan! Não precisa torturar Elrohir. Ele bem que tem razão, pois minha tarefa no momento me parece tão enorme quanto à de Beren."

Elladan passou os braços em volta de seus ombros.

"Você sabe que sempre pode contar conosco em sua demanda..."

"Eu sei e agradeço." Garantiu Aragorn. "Consola-me saber que não me odeiam por causa de Arwen..."

"Como poderíamos odiá-lo se vocês se amam?" Elrohir perguntou, surpreso que Estel até mesmo considerasse isso. "E quem pode fugir para sempre do próprio destino?"

"E ninguém melhor para entendê-lo que Elrohir, já que amor também lhe complica a vida." Somou Elladan sem pensar, para se arrepender em seguida. _"Eu e minhas chances perdidas de ficar calado." _

"O que está querendo dizer? Não me diga que Elrohir..." Aragorn sorriu, não notando a troca de humor em Elrohir que empalideceu. "Quem é a elfa felizarda? Por certo a conheço..."

Diante do silencio deles, o humano continuou.

"Que é ela afinal? Vamos me diga! Você não tem que resgatar qualquer jóia para conquistá-la também, não é?"

"Ela não é uma elfa." Elrohir lhe disse por fim e agora era ele, quem olhava para os pés. "Apaixonei-me por uma humana... por minha benfeitora... Apaixonei-me por Ivy..."

Aragorn ficou tão surpreso, que se Elrohir não estivesse preocupado, poderia ter achado que a expressão de choque absoluto na face dele era engraçada.

Ainda boquiaberto, o humano olhou de um irmão ao outro, esperando que um deles admitisse a brincadeira, mas ambos continuaram calados.

"Mas... Elrohir, vocês... eu nunca imaginei..." Estava gaguejando, mas as palavras estavam presas em sua garganta e a surpresa era muita. Os pensamentos corriam-lhe frenéticos. "_Ivy dissera o amar não foi? Sim dissera, mas ele repudiou seu amor, depois de ela haver se entregado a ele. Foi sua própria decisão e nunca mais a viu novamente_..."

Olhou para o rosto de Elrohir. Ele estava apaixonado e em se tratando de elfos aquela não era uma afirmação leviana. Aragorn o sabia.

Então seu rosto empalideceu. Ele e Ivy haviam se amado em Esgaroth e se naquela época Elrohir já a amasse? Nunca havia conseguido lidar com a culpa que aquela noite havia suscitado. Culpa por não amá-la e ainda assim usá-la para se esquecer de Arwen... E agora também havia Elrohir a considerar. Ele saberia? Ivy lhe havia dito?

"Eu voltei a Valle diversas vezes para vê-la através dos anos... minha benfeitora..." Elrohir estava dizendo. "E agora nos amamos..."

Elrohir o olhava expectante. Não, os dois elfos o olhavam expectantes. Forçou o ar para fora do peito, forçando também um sorriso, então, de impulso, abraçou o irmão tão apertado, que o elfo quase não pôde respirar.

"Estou muito feliz por vocês." Se por um instante que fosse, houvesse sabido dos sentimentos de Elrohir, nunca teria se aproximado de Ivy. Nunca em plena consciência faria o irmão sofrer. "Ivy é uma mulher admirável e merece ser feliz ao seu lado... vocês merecem a felicidade de se amarem..."

"Obrigado irmãozinho." Elrohir respondeu com voz também emotiva e Aragorn se afastou lentamente, abrindo os olhos para encontrar Elladan que continuava a poucos passos. Ele viu tal tristeza profunda em sua face, que o desconcertou, entretanto o elfo desviou o olhar e forçou um sorriso.

"Se já terminaram, podemos seguir em frente ou vão me levar às lágrimas?"

Elrohir riu.

"Podemos sim, meu irmão insensível."

Estel concordou, ainda tentando entender o que vira no rosto de Elladan, mas este havia recomeçado a andar. Então percebeu.

"_Isso significava que Elladan teria dois irmãos escolhendo uma vida mortal?" _Respirando fundo, começou a caminhar ao lado de Elrohir. Precisava questionar Elladan sobre isso quando a oportunidade surgisse.

"Ela não está aqui, em Rivendell?" Procurou ordenar os pensamentos.

"Ela nunca quis separar-se dos seus... das terras em que sua família repousa. Nunca consegui fazer com que mudasse de idéia..." Era apenas parte da verdade, mas era o máximo que Elrohir poderia lhe dar no momento.

"Percebo que ela continua teimosa." Ivy sempre fora uma mulher de vontade forte, ele se lembrava bem.

"Oh sim!" Respondeu o elfo e Estel riu, passando o braço por seus ombros.

Elladan, momentaneamente esquecido pelos dois, suspirou, ficando ligeiramente para trás. Estava amedrontado que diria algo de que lamentaria, assim segurou os lábios fechados em frustração. E aquele segredo inútil? Por que Ivy mantinha Elrohir preso a ele? Embora precisasse reconhecer que aquele era um segredo não mais pertencente à Ivy ou qualquer um deles.

Pertencia a Esperança o desejo de conhecer o pai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Continua...**

**Notas:** De 2957 até 2980, Aragorn empreendeu grandes viagens, servindo sob disfarce nos exércitos do Rei Thengel de Rohan, e do Regente Ecthelion II de Gondor, e seu nome durante aquele tempo foi Thorongil (Águia da Estrela).


	14. Lembranças

Em reformulação!


	15. Despertar

Em reformulação!


	16. Encontros

Em reformulação!


	17. Elessar

Em reformulação!


	18. Família

Em reformulação!


End file.
